


Look At Me

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, I cringe on some parts while writing, M/M, Mentioned of other characters - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Pardon for any Mistakes, Triggers, amateur works, might be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: Jihoon was about to leave but suddenly a voice stop him, “Park Jihoon!” Jihoon turns to see Daniel at the corner of the road, waving at him, “It would be nice if I can meet you again here” and then fully disappear from the sight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I managed to post this  
> OMG, this took me so long  
> I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> My final paper is finally ACCEPTED!  
> Now I can start preparing for my registration procedures for my final presentation  
> YEAY!!! >,<  
> I might be busier but I'll try to finish this as usual
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

“Do you have everything ready? How about your ID cards? You didn’t forget your registration form right? Your clothes are all packed right? Your wallet?” Jihoon’s mother said worriedly

Jihoon is pulling his suitcases out to the waiting taxi outside his house, “I’m not a kid anymore mom” he whined, “I’m 19 now and about to go to college. Stop doing that, you are embarrassing me”

“You will always be my baby Jihoon-ah” his mom said. Actually Jihoon is going to a college in Seoul, where his house is located. But he begged all day and night so that his parents would let him move out, saying he needs to be independent that he is going to be adult soon. Reluctantly, his parents let him under 1 condition. He needs to stay at university dorm for at least 1 year before moving to have his own apartment and Jihoon agrees.

“Don’t forget to eat your meal, don’t study too late, tell me if your roommate is not being nice to you or someone bullied you there, be safe” his mother ignored his son’s whines and keep lecturing him

Jihoon sighs, checking his belongings in the taxi, before waving goodbye at his mother and younger brother that was standing wordlessly with unreadable expression since the beginning, “I know. Bye mom, bye Guanlin-ah” and drive off.

In the taxi Jihoon sighs. He is 19 for god sake. Sure he is not the extrovert type and he used to be bullied until Junior High. Jihoon was quite chubby, with thick rimmed glasses, and everybody refused to be friend with him because he was ugly and a nerd. People will ignore him all along but snatched his notebooks and homework for them to cheat. If he didn’t let them, they’ll bully him. No one ever pay attention to him let alone help him. So, he just gave whatever they want.

But that was when he was young. In Senior High, he transferred school, he changed his lifestyle, he lost considerable amount of weight, and pay more attention to his appearance. He was also active in after school’s club. In fact, he is quite popular at his high school for having pretty face and excelled in dancing and acting. Now, although he still prefer staying at home, either study or playing games instead of hang out for party and socialized, nobody dares to bully him again. The only thing that remained the same is his thick rimmed glasses. He is not comfortable with lenses so he settled with that.

Guanlin is against the idea of him moving out. He knows how much his bother adores him. His brother is kinda possessive to him that all his friends and potential boyfriends in high school (Jihoon preferred boyfriend) couldn’t stand Guanlin’s possessiveness of him that they back away before they become a thing. As a result, Jihoon didn’t really have best friends, just casual friends. But Jihoon didn’t mind that. He knows if they knew about Jihoon’s past, they’ll back out themselves anyway. That was the reason Guanlin is so protective towards him and as long as Guanlin is happy, he is fine. Guanlin promised him to enter the same university once he graduates.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride is not that long. He had arrived at the main gate of his soon to be university, _Wanna University._ He has always wants to enrol in this University. He has unforgettable memories here. When he saw that he had passed the entrance exam, he screamed on top of his lungs, startled the whole household.

(4 years ago)

It was when he was in senior year of Junior High school. He walked passed this University on the way home from the library located near the University, holding a pile of books that he borrowed. Jihoon hummed happily, excited that he found a lot of interesting book in the library he had never found in his school’s library.

He looked at the book in his hands and imagines how fun it’s going to be, spending the Semester holiday, locked up in his room, reading all these books when suddenly a group of 5 people, who were talking, more like shouting excitedly, jumping here and there are moving towards him. One of them is walking backwards, ahead of the other, while talking to his friends that were quite far behind, before crashing himself to Jihoon who was also not paying attention at the time.

As that guy has much bigger built that Jihoon, Jihoon was pushed and fall hard on the floor, his books scattered around and he winched in pain.

“Oh, sorry” that big guy said

Jihoon looked up, “No pro-“ his words were cut as his friends had caught up and tackle that guy, while half dragging him away from Jihoon, still joking around, and Jihoon is long forgotten, with his flocks of friends.

He sighed and started collecting his books one by one. He feels like crying but held it in. _It’s not something new anyway,_ he thought. Suddenly he saw another pair of hands is helping him picking up his books. He looked up and met a pair of warm eyes staring back at him. “I’m sorry. He didn’t mean it”

Jihoon gave him a questioning look and as if he understands, “That guy who bumped into you just now is my friend. I’m saying sorry on his behalf.” He said, smiling

Jihoon nods wordlessly, not knowing what to say. He had stopped picking up his books and let that guy do the job. He only stared at the guy; this was the first time someone helps him and apologize for something that wasn’t even his fault in the beginning.

Moreover, this guy is ethereal. His facial features, his smiles, his build, his husky and deep voice, everything about this guy awed Jihoon. He is everything Jihoon wasn’t. He is everything Jihoon want to be. Jihoon had never feels someone can be this handsome. Jihoon had never received any form of help in any circumstances let alone from a fine man like this guy. He is handsome and he is even very kind for spending his time and energy for helping and ugly, nerd, social outcast guy like him. This guy is perfect. _Is he even a human?_ Jihoon thought

Jihoon is so lost in his thought and without him knowing, the guy had finished collecting his books. “Are you planning to enter Wanna University?” That guy said, while handing Jihoon’s books back to him.

Their hands brushed a little and Jihoon blushed. His heart beats wildly and his face flushed.

The guy flustered when his question was met with silence, “Ah, I’m sorry. I saw your library card. You just come back from this University’s public library and borrowed a considerable amount of books; I thought you were interested in entering this University” He explained quickly, “That doesn’t even make sense. You might just want to borrow some books” the guy keeps mumbling to himself.

Jihoon chuckled a little at that but abruptly stop, thinking how rude it is to laugh at someone who helped him.

The guy saw Jihoon’s chuckled, “You should smile more you know. You look better smiling.” He smiled at Jihoon, and Jihoon blushed deeper, he then look up at the University in front of them, “I’m going to this University. My friend is going to enrol here too so it’ll be fun. Besides, this is one of the best Universities here in Seoul with a lot of club activities and festivals. Moreover, a lot of delicious looking café and restaurant are nearby the University.  I saw the review and do some checking, I hope I can pass the examination, I need to study hard as the requirements are quite high.” He stopped, “Ah, I talked too much, didn’t I? Although there’s still 2 years left, I should start preparing” then he looked at Jihoon again, “Sorry, I have a habit of talking a lot with people I’m comfortable with” he chuckled shyly while scratching his nape

2 years left? It means this guy is about 1 year older than him? He wants to ask for this guy’s name or anything, “Um-“ he starts

The guy shifts his attention from the big building. But suddenly, his friends return, probably realize that one of their friends has gone missing. “Daniel!!! What are you doing there? If you don’t hurry, we’ll not be able to catch the train!” they drag the guy, Daniel, away from him, before nodding a little at Jihoon and left him.

Jihoon was about to leave but suddenly a voice stop him, “Park Jihoon!” Jihoon turns to see Daniel at the corner of the road, waving at him, “It would be nice if I can meet you again here” and then fully disappear from the sight

Jihoon feels like his heart is going to jump out of his rib cage. _He knows my name, He knows my name, He knows my name,_ Jihoon put his hand on his heart, trying to keep it calm.

“Daniel” Jihoon tried to say the name and a blush appear in his face. He likes how the words roll in his tongue. Jihoon looked at the University again, _Wanna University._ He never thought of going to what University before but he wants to meet Daniel again.

He took out his pen and scribbled down the University’s name on his notebook.

_I want to meet you again too_

(End of flashback)

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon stood at the exact position where he met Daniel 4 years ago with 2 suitcases and 2 bags on his side. He had never forgotten that day. He studied hard with the thoughts and hopes of meeting his first love again, yes, Daniel is his first love.

If Daniel is a year older than him, then he must have enrolled in already. Jihoon wondered whether he can find Daniel in this big building or not. How long will it takes? There are so many departments here. Can Daniel recognize him? Since he is quite different, at least physically, compared to 4 years ago. Most importantly, Jihoon wondered whether Daniel still remembers him or not.

He takes a deep breath and pulled his suitcases and bags to enter the University.

_Welcome my University life_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look in front of them. Indeed, there’s a big crowd surrounding one of the club booths with girls shouting, more like screeching to Jihoon at the center of the attention. Jihoon didn’t know why but his mind immediately thought that was Daniel. Unconsciously, he walked towards the crowd, not hearing Woojin’s repetitive shout calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!  
> Ah, right, to those who didn't know, this story was re-uploaded
> 
> I posted this story long time ago in other forum and it was discontinued  
> So, I decided to re-post it here and continue the story
> 
> To those who have read this story, please be patient and wait for the next chapters~~
> 
> Enjoy<3

“Your room will be at second floor” the dorm caretaker inform Jihoon while handing him the room key card after lecturing him on the basic knowledge about the dorm rules as well as the facilities provided and how to use them.

Jihoon thanked him and look at the key, _B_ _2056._ He dragged his suitcase to the lift provided. This is a real big dorm. Jihoon looked left and right. So this is building B, or male dorm and across them was building A, the female dorm. Jihoon is lucky to obtain the 2 nd floor so he didn’t have to always use the lift. Who knows if he is in hurry. There are a total of 5 floors on each building and 50 – 60 rooms per floor.

Jihoon walked through the corridor while paying attention to the room numbers. He stopped near the end of the corridors. _So, this is my room,_ he thought. He scanned his key card and a _beep_ was heard before he turned the knob and move inside.

The room is neither too big nor small. It’s just right for 2 people to live in. There are 2 wardrobes, 2 study table, and 2 beds. It even has sofa, TV, coffee table, book shelves, as well as bathroom inside. However, the kitchen is shared. It was a cozy room and Jihoon is satisfied with that. The only problem is whether he can get along with his roommate, seems like his roommate has yet to come. Jihoon hopes his roommate will be a nice kid.

While waiting, Jihoon unpack his belonging and start arranging them in one side of the dorm. Jihoon’s mind trailed to Daniel. _Is he here?_ _Maybe he is in his room right now. Where is his room? If he asks the_ _dorm caretaker,_ _will he know?_ Jihoon’s train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door being slammed open, startling him.

A guy, approximately as tall as him, a little bit dark, and his face looks like parrot(?) came in. Jihoon stood up from his position to greet his roommate, “H..Hi, I’m Park Jihoon, Business major 1st year, I’m 19, and.. and..” Jihoon rushed his words

Jihoon’s roommate looked at Jihoon quizzically before bursting out laughing, rolling on the floor. “Sorry, what’s with the formality?” He wiped his tears and stood up, “I’m Woojin, Park Woojin. I’m 19 too, so let’s be comfortable at each other” his roommate, Woojin, said.

Jihoon nods, embarrassed at himself, and turn to arrange his belonging again. Woojin also proceeds to unpack. They both did that in comfortable silence before Woojin’s phone rang.

“Yo, what is it?” Woojin said as soon as he picked up the phone

Woojin then sits on his bed, “Yeah, yeah, sorry, hyung-nim. I’m in my room now. I’m not a kid anymore. Yes, he is here already. What? Of course I’m not.” He looked at Jihoon who was looking at him questioningly. “Park Jihoon, tell him, did I bully you or not” he said while holding out his phone.

Jihoon is confused at the turn of events. He takes the phone from Woojin’s hands and put it on his ear, “Hello?”

“ _You are Woojin’s roommate?”_ a soft voice echoed from the phone

“Ah, yes, I am Park Jihoon” he answered

 _“Jihoon-ssi, I am Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun, your roommate is my childhood friend. He might be rough and a handful at times, but he is a nice kid. Be friend with him can you? This kid just didn’t know how to make a proper friend.”_ That Minhyun guy said

Jihoon is perplexed. This is the first time someone ask him to be friend with other people, “Ah, yes sure and Jihoon is fine”

“ _Thank You. Then I assume you are the same age as Woojin? Then you can call me hyung as we might meet each other more often.”_ He paused, “ _Also, if he bullies you or do something bad to you, don’t hesitate to tell me yeah? Sometimes his jokes are overboard_ _. I’ll teach him a lesson_ _”_ Minhyun sigh “ _Anyway, thanks, nice talking to you Jihoon-ah”_

“Nice talking to you too” Jihoon paused, not used to the new calling, “hyung” and hand over the phone back to Woojin who is now eyeing him suspiciously.

“What did he say?” Woojin asked

“Nothing, just asking us to be friend now that we are roommates” Jihoon answered carefully

Woojin nods wordlessly. When Jihoon thought they are supposed to stop talking, he was proven wrong by Woojin, “Okay” he clapped excitedly, “Let’s get to know each other”

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin and Jihoon talk until it was late at night. Surprisingly, Jihoon thinks he can get along just fine with Woojin. Other than his direct and unfilter wording, everything about Woojin is just fine. They talk about their family, Senior High, hobbies, and many more. But Jihoon always avoid any question related to his younger self (Junior High and beyond) and thankfully, Woojin seemed to get the idea that he is uncomfortable in talking about that and doesn’t pestered him.

Jihoon learnt that Woojin came from Busan and so does Minhyun, who was on the phone earlier. Also, Minhyun is on his 2nd year already and a year older than them. Woojin is in Business major too so they’ll share a lot of similar class. Woojin was a member of dance academy in his hometown and is planning to apply at dance club here too. In Seoul, Woojin hasn’t known anyone yet other that Minhyun and that one of their friend will be applying here too. Woojin, Minhyun, and this other guy are childhood friends in Busan.

“Huwaaa” Woojin yawned, “What time is it?” he looked at the time, “It’s 3 in the morning already!”

“Really?” Jihoon said, surprise himself, “Let’s get ready to bed then, we need to join the new applicants ceremony tomorrow” and they scurrying to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

New applicants ceremony is a day where all new students registered themselves to classes they are going to attend, bonding time with each other, as well as an occasion for seniors to introduce club activities and race to gain members by doing some shows, performance, bazaar, or anything to attract the new comers. Basically, it’s just like another festival.

Woojin and Jihoon have finished applying for their classes for their first semester’s credits. They finished earlier as they come and cue before everyone else. Now, they are just strolling around the University, getting pamphlets here and there, and being persuaded by their seniors to join the clubs but they reject politely.

They walk aimlessly with nothing in mind, but not for Jihoon. Jihoon keeps on glancing right and left, looking for a certain someone.

“Are you looking for someone?” Woojin interrupts his train of thoughts.

Jihoon snapped out of his thought, “What? No, of course not”

“If you say so” Woojin said not convinced

“Hey, there they are” they heard some whisperes from the girls near them. “You know, the one I told you. The princes of Wanna University. My sister told me they are super handsome and super popular. Let’s go” she drags her friends and run towards a certain crowd in front of them together with other students who were both curious and excited at the so-called princes.

They look in front of them. Indeed, there’s a big crowd surrounding one of the club booths with girls shouting, more like screeching to Jihoon at the center of the attention. Jihoon didn’t know why but his mind immediately thought that was Daniel. Unconsciously, he walked towards the crowd, not hearing Woojin’s repetitive shout calling him.

When he almost reaches the crowd, Woojin has taken a hold of his wrist, “Hey, what are you doing? Don’t tell me you are interested with these so-called princes”

Jihoon looked back at Woojin, caught red handed, “No, I was just” he thought hard for a proper answer, “curious?”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Whatever, now that we are here, might as well see how handsome these people can be”

Woojin and Jihoon tiptoed a little since the crowd are super big and wild. There, standing in the middle, 2 guys were smiling and waving while handing out brochures where Woojin and Jihoon suspect as club brochures.

Woojin widened his eyes and Jihoon sighs in disappointment. Woojin, because he knows who one of the prince charming is despite only knowing 1 person in Seoul and Jihoon, because it’s not Daniel. Yes, they are both very handsome, but Jihoon wants to see Daniel.

 

* * *

 

 

“Woojin!” one of the guys shouted when he saw Woojin within the crowd. As if on cue, the crowd spread out, leaving a way for Jihoon and Woojin to walk through. After several seconds that Jihoon and Woojin just freeze on spot with animated expression, the guy decided to approach them instead.

“Yah, I’m searching for you. And you must be Jihoon” the guy said

Woojin snapped out of his dazed and look at the guy, “Are you Minhyun hyung I know? Or are you his long lost twins?”

That earned a smack on his head. “Yup, definitely the Minhyun hyung I know” Woojin concludes. “Jihoon, this is Minhyun hyung, the one you talk to and one of the princes of Wanna University I guess?” Woojin introduced them

“Ah, I’m Park Jihoon” Jihoon hurriedly introduced himself. Minhyun hold out his hands for Jihoon to shake, and Jihoon did just that. At that moment, Jihoon couldn’t help but in awe at the being in front of him. Close up, he looked even more stunning. His voice is so gentle. He looks like he come out straight from the story books he used to read when he was younger. He fit the title so well. He is basically a prince.

“Hello, earth to Jihoon” Woojin waved in front of him.

Jihoon blinked and released Minhyun’s hand, looking down, embarrassed for checking out someone right in front of him. “Oh, sorry”

Minhyun chuckled, “Never mind. Come here, let me introduce you to my friend.” He walked back to another guy that was still handing out the brochures, not interested one bit with their conversation and mini reunion.

“This is Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo, this is my childhood friend, Woojin and his roommate Jihoon. They are both freshmen this year” Minhyun said, ignoring the crowd like he is so used to the condition unlike the two others, that seemed overwhelmed with how all these girls have unlimited energy to scream non-stop.

Seongwoo handed the last brochure and look at them. Since just now, this Seongwoo guy had expressionless face, even when facing his fans(?) Jihoon held his breath, thinking Seongwoo might be that cruel, popular senior that he read in comic.

“So, I assume you are the other Wanna prince?” Woojin said first, as direct as he usually is, earning a light gasp from Jihoon.

Different from what Jihoon thought, this Seongwoo guy grin widely and answer, “You’re right, I’m your prince”

Woojin snorted, “What a self confidence” and Minhyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, while Jihoon stared widely.

Seongwoo shifts his attention to Jihoon. He leans in until his face is only inches away from Jihoon and Jihoon held his breath again. “You are Jihoon?” he asked with unreadable expression and Jihoon nods a little. A smirk come to his face, “You are pretty cute” and lean back talking to Minhyun as if nothing happened.

As if he didn’t just make Jihoon’s heart run a marathon with the sudden closeness. Don’t get him wrong, Seongwoo is handsome, his face like it’s perfectly sculptured, but Jihoon didn’t like him that way. Jihoon behaved like that is because that was the first time he had a real, REAL, close interaction with someone.

“I’m done with mine” Seongwoo said to Minhyun, “Good luck to you” and pat his shoulder

Minhyun then realized that Seongwoo had left him alone in this crowd, “You asshole” and continue finishing his work

Before Seongwoo left the booth, he looked back at his 2 new friends, “See you guys around. Call me when you see me” and take his bag, leaving the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload it daily as the material is there already and I just need to do minor correction here and there
> 
> Hopefully I won't be too busy to upload  
> So, please anticipate
> 
> P.s. Don't forget to leave comments  
> Thank You~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was about to answer when suddenly a bag was thrown their way. If it’s not for Minhyun’s quick reflex, it might hit Jihoon. “Yah, I can’t believe you really asked me to come this early only to send you this bag” a voice followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> As promised, I'll update every day for a while until the last time I stopped
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I can keep this promise >,<  
>  Enjoy~

A month had passed; Jihoon had made more friends here, Daehwi and Jinyoung who shared some classes with Woojin and him and also freshmen. Daehwi and Jinyoung are in another department but they made friends just fine as they shared some class and club activities. He joint Dancing and Acting club, Woojin joint Dancing club, and Daehwi and Jinyoung joint acting club

Other than his same-aged friends, he was introduced to Jisung, the president of acting club, currently in his 3rd year. He is Seongwoo’s friend, who is also a member of acting club and basketball club. Minhyun prefer to join basketball club only.

Other than that, nothing special happened. Jihoon entered classes after classes, having lunch with his friends, surrounded by enthusiast fangirl (Seongwoo and Minhyun’s of course), and join club activities before coming back to his room and call it a day.

After 1 month of searching, Jihoon had finally given up. _Daniel is not here obviously,_ he thought. Actually, if he thinks rationally, the chance of Daniel might be enrolling here is really slim. What actually makes him so sure that Daniel really will be here? There goes his final hope of meeting Daniel again.

He sighs again, resting his head on top of the table, not interested in whatever their lecturer is talking in front of them.

Woojin nudges his sides, “Hey” he whispered.

Jihoon ignored Woojin, not in the mood to play around. Getting no response, Woojin continues to bother Jihoon. Jihoon grunts and turn to look at Woojin, “What?”

“What happened?” Woojin asked, “That’s my job, sleeping in the class” he deadpanned, “Your job is to listen and teach me later on. What do we do if we both are asleep?” Woojin asked, concern all over his face

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Suit yourself. I’m not helping you this time” and back mourning to himself

Woojin sighs and finally takes out his notebooks and pen to start writing something, at least one of them should survive.

Jihoon didn’t know when he is asleep, but he jolted up and the class is dismissed already.

“Are you finally awake sleepy head?” Woojin is still sitting beside him, playing with his phone.

Jihoon looked around for a moment; there are barely people in the room, “What time is it?”

“10 minutes before 6?” Woojin said.

“Shit” Jihoon cursed. He needs to borrow some books for reference for his essay to be submitted tomorrow in the library. Library closed at 6 today as the librarian need to retrieve some books from the producer and no one could replace her. He didn’t say anything to Woojin and bolted out of the room, leaving dumbfounded Woojin.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon runs quickly, hoping that he’ll make it just in time before the library close. This is the first time Jihoon despise the fact that this University is so damn big. He runs along the corridor, he is sure if there’s a teacher patrolling, he’ll get scolded, but now he couldn’t care less.

He runs while looking at his watch, tracking up the time when suddenly he crash into someone and falls hard on the floor, “Ouch!” He winced in pain.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry” a voice was heard, “I didn’t look where I was going” he said again while reached out to help Jihoon.

Jihoon cursed under his breath, he didn’t have time for this. He ignored the hand and continues to get up himself. Once he is up, he looked at the culprit and his heart stop beating. _Daniel,_ he thought in his mind.

Jihoon stood there frozen on his spot, staring wide-eye at Daniel. He looks the same, just a more mature version, with more defined features and taller. His voice is a little deeper. Other than that, his eyes, his concern face, everything is just the same like how Jihoon remembered.

“Hello?” Daniel asked, waving his hands in front of Jihoon, trying to bring Jihoon back to reality. “Are you okay? I’m sorry for bumping into you. Are you hurt?” he asked concernedly, trying to find any trace of injury on him.

 _Even his kindness is still the same,_ Jihoon thought. “I..I’m fine” Jihoon stuttered and cursed at himself again.

Daniel smiles, _his smile is also still the same,_ “Good to know” he ponders a little, “By chance, do you know where is the consultation office is? I kinda get lost” he said while scratching his nape. _Yup, still the same,_ Jihoon thought.

“Su-“ Jihoon was about to answer

“Ah, there it is” Daniel says excitedly pointing at a sign board, “Thank you” Daniel said

 _I don’t even do anything,_ Jihoon thought.

“You must be in hurry right?” Daniel said, “You are running so fast just now. I gotta go, see you again” Daniel waved at him and proceeds to the consultation room.

After Daniel is out of sight, Jihoon finally can breathe properly again. _Daniel is here,_ he screamed internally. He jumps around excitedly, fist pumping in the air, but suddenly he feels something was off.

 _Didn’t Daniel act like he didn’t know him?_ He thought. _It’s just his feelings right? Did Daniel forget about him already?_ Jihoon couldn’t help but feeling wary. _Am I really easy to forget,_ he thinks sadly. _No, it’s not confirmed yet._ Jihoon convinced himself. He’ll try to talk to Daniel again when he has the chance. _But why Daniel didn’t know where the consultation room is? Isn’t he supposed to be Jihoon’s senior? Maybe he is late by one year? Does it mean that makes Jihoon and him in the same year?_  Jihoon thought while walking back to his dorm, totally forgetting his first intention to go to the library, too absorbed in his own thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Jihoon wakes up excitedly. He prepares himself, he won’t have class until 2 in the afternoon. He has plans in mind already. He was about to leave the room when Woojin stirred awake.

“Where are you going?” Woojin said grudgingly, “Our class will be at 2 right?”

Jihoon thinks hard of an excuse, “Um, I have meeting with the acting club”

“Oh” Woojin said, mind still hasn’t fully loaded yet, “Okay” and continue his sleep

Jihoon heaves a sigh and quickly walk out of the room. He reached the 1st floor and saw their dorm caretaker is sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his morning coffee. Jihoon walks to him.

“Good morning” he greets, earning an acknowledgement nod from the other

Jihoon gathers up all his courage and ask, “May I ask something?” he starts and the dorm caretaker look at him, prompting him to continue. “Did we have new applicant signed in?”

The dorm caretaker thinks for a moment before shook his head, “No, I don’t remember any. Besides, semester has started for a month and our room are full since you guys came in”

Jihoon nods, “I see, thank you”

Jihoon went to the main building where their University' Academic Centre located. He knocked on the door, opening it when he received the permission.

“Can I help you?” the clerk asked

Jihoon sits on the chair provided, “Um, I would like to ask, is there a freshman name Daniel?”

The clerk looked at Jihoon confusedly, “If I may ask, what is it for? We couldn’t disclose any information just like that to just anyone.”

 _What should I say? What should I say?_ Jihoon mentally scolds himself. Why he didn’t think of this before?

The clerk looked at Jihoon’s nervous state, “Can I have your ID card? I’ll check it for you, but if there’s anything happened, we need you to take responsibility. How about it?”

Jihoon immediately took his ID card out and hand it to her, “Sure”

The clerk checks on the computer for a while and Jihoon fiddled with his fingers while waiting.

“I’m sorry, but can I have the full name? There are a lot of Daniel here in the freshman list” the clerk informed him

Jihoon didn’t know his full name. Heck, Daniel might be his nickname for pete sake. “I..I don’t know either”

“Is he Korean?” the clerk asked again and Jihoon nods, he looked Korean though to Jihoon.

“Then I don’t think he is here, because all Daniels in the freshmen lists here are foreigner.” The clerk shifts his attention back to Jihoon

 _Yup, definitely nickname,_ Jihoon thought. “Thank you for your help” Jihoon stood up, bow a little, and left the room.

_Now what should he do?_

 

* * *

Jihoon walked aimlessly. He started to doubt himself. _Is it really Daniel he met yesterday? Is he being delusional? Or is it only a dream? A cruel one at that, because he is just so desperate to see Daniel._ Jihoon shook his head, _It’s too real to be a dream._

“Jihoon!” someone called his name. He turned to the source of the voice to see Basketball club was having their daily routine and is taking a rest. It’s Minhyun and Seongwoo. Jihoon waved at them. As usual, there are a bunch of girls waiting at the court side to see the prince of Wanna University. Minhyun shows a sign for him to go there and since he had nothing better in mind, he approached them. “Hi” he greeted

Seongwoo shifts a little for Jihoon to have space to sit. “Where are you going?” he asked

“Nowhere” Jihoon answered, “Did you guys do this every day? Amazing” Jihoon complimented “No wonder all those girls are crazy for you”

Minhyun laughs at that followed by Seongwoo. Jihoon pouts, “Yah, what’s so funny?”

Minhyun is first to stop, “Nothing. Anyway, you look gloomy. Something happened?” As expected, Minhyun always the perceptive one in their circle of friends.

Jihoon was about to answer when suddenly a bag was thrown their way. If it’s not for Minhyun’s quick reflex, it might hit Jihoon. “Yah, I can’t believe you really asked me to come this early only to send you this bag” a voice followed

They turned to the source of voice and Jihoon widened his eyes. _Daniel._

“You came though” Minhyun ruffled Daniel’s hair once Daniel sits beside him. Daniel stole Minhyun’s bottle and drink from it.

The girls at the court side squeal at the sight of Daniel.

“Oh my god, oh my god, who is that?” one girl said

“He is freaking handsome” another chirped in

“Look at that shoulder” the other add

“He even knows Minhyun. Is he friend with him?” come another

The side talks keep continue but neither pay attention to it except Jihoon. _Stop drooling over Daniel damn it,_ He cursed, in his mind of course.

“I see you gain yourself admires already” Minhyun teased

Daniel ignored him, “Shut up. Shouldn’t you introduce your friend to me now?”

“Ah, right.” Minhyun chuckled, “Niel, this is Park Jihoon, 1st year business major and this is Ong Seongwoo, the one I told you, 2nd year business major just like us. And Jihoon, Seongwoo, this is Kang Daniel, my childhood friend from Busan with Woojin. He just enrolled here 3 days ago and will start attending classes starting from today” Minhyun introduced them

“Nice to meet you” Daniel hold out his hands, “Daniel. That’s my real name though. People close to me called me Niel, whichever suit you”

Seongwoo is first to accept the handshake, “Nice to finally meet you too. Minhyun talks a lot about you, Niel-ah” and release his hand, “I’ve been thinking about this. How can you be in the 2nd year when you just enrolled like, 3 days ago?”

Daniel was about to answer but Minhyun, being in his talkative mode, answered for him instead, “This niel, although he appear to look like this, he is actually a smart kid” he said earning a smack from Daniel, but continue instead, ignoring Daniel’s _stop adding spices,_ “He supposed to enrolled last year with me, but due to some circumstances-“ he paused and smile teasingly at Daniel and earn a _don’t you dare_ glare, “he couldn’t and just enrolled this year. He is also supposed to join the admission test together with Jihoon and the rest but again, he couldn’t join, you can ask him for details”

Minhyun looked at Daniel understandingly, “But since he is smart and he has great reference and recommendation from his Senior High teacher, who was luckily an outstanding student here, he was allowed to join late admission test. His admission test scores are much higher than expected; earning him enough credits to be equal with the credits we obtained in a year, safe for some mandatory modules he needs to take from the first level. So, despite being on 2nd year, he still needs to attend some 1st year classes to fill in the credits gap. But that’s only 2 or 3 modules right?” Minhyun cross check with Daniel again and he just nods.

Jihoon keeps looking away or at the floor ever since Daniel came, “I think Jihoon-ssi didn’t like me” he said jokingly, but there’s a slight hurt in his tone

Jihoon snapped up his head hearing that. Upon having a better look on Jihoon, Daniel gasped in surprise. “Ah, you are that guy!” Daniel exclaimed

“You know Jihoon?” Minhyun and Seongwoo asked simultaneously.

Jihoon also look at Daniel expectantly, so Daniel remembers him after all.

“Not really” Daniel said, scratching his nape, “I bumped into him yesterday when I was looking for the consultation room” Daniel adds again, “I think he is still upset with me for running into him. I’m sorry”

 _That’s all?_ Jihoon thought. _He really didn’t remember me?_ _Well, that wasn’t surprising at all, considering Jihoon’s past appearance, it’s not memorable enough for someone to remember for years._ Jihoon forced a smile, “No, I’m fine. It’s my fault for not paying attention either. And my name is Park Jihoon, call me Jihoon is fine and Woojin is my roommate” he finally introduced himself properly

Daniel nods and suddenly their coach blow his whistle, indicating the break is over. “We gotta go. Niel-ah, I’ll hand you the form later, just get to the class first. Don’t forget to zoom a place for Seongwoo and me” Minhyun informed and left Daniel and Jihoon before Daniel can even answer him.

Jihoon is lost in his own thought. He really wants to meet Daniel again but not like this. Not in the case where Daniel didn’t even remember him. His sweet memories about Daniel are shattered. He feels like crying. He thought that someone really pays attention to his past self when in reality it’s not. He wants to hate Daniel like how he hates his past.

“Hey, Jihoon-ah” Daniel calls him. When he turns to look at Daniel, Daniel smiles so bright. How can he hate that smile “Since I’m new in this University, can you show me around?”

 _Say no, say you are busy and go cry yourself out in your room,_ Jihoon command. “Sure, why not” he said instead

 

* * *

 

 

They walked side by side. Jihoon robotically introduced him the important part of each building briefly, not bothering to start any conversation. Daniel is only walking beside him, absentmindedly nodding at Jihoon’s introduction. He tried to start conversation several times but the latter only spare him a short glance and continue to walk ahead, as if he would like this to end faster. _Did I do something wrong?_ Daniel thought.

They have reached the last building. “So, for business major like us, we just need to hang around building F since it’s where most of our class are located except if you have other side classes like Language, Arts, psychology class, and so on.” Jihoon ends his explanation.

“This is business department’s library, books stored here are those related to business, as you can see, its department has its own library and one main public library located outside the University.” Jihoon said while pointing outside, at the library. “There’s something I want to borrow in the library though, you can leave if you want” Jihoon said, he doesn’t want to sound rude, but his heart ache every time he see Daniel, reminding him that the older had forgotten him, how he can’t even hate the older, and still want to be by his side.

Jihoon entered the library and greet the librarian at the back of the counter that he is really familiar with already. Before he walked past the counter, the librarian stops him, “Wait, Jihoon-ssi”

Jihoon stopped and looked at her. “Yes?”

“I guess you left this on your last visit here” she hands out a book and a piece of paper card on top of it to Jihoon

Jihoon looked at the book, immediately recognized it as his, he took it and thanked the librarian. He was about to keep it in his bag when a hand took away the book from his hand. Jihoon was about to snap at the intruders only to be met by the same person he left few seconds ago.

The librarian girl gasped when she saw Daniel. “Omo, are you _that_ Kang Daniel? You are really handsome” she squeals. But Daniel pays no mind to her. He looked at the book, more like the paper cards intently. He is familiar with this paper card.

Jihoon was about to take his book back but Daniel hold his wrist and drag him out of the library, “Excuse us” and to a secluded alley at the corner of the floor.

Jihoon is dumbfounded. His mind is playing catch up about the situation. He hasn’t even finish processing everything yet but Daniel turned and looked at him, still holding his wrist, scanning him up and down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have we met before?” he asked

Jihoon blinked once, twice, “Yeah, yesterday, in the main building, near the consultation office” he answered the obvious

“That’s not what I meant” Daniel sigh, “I mean way before that. Years ago”

Jihoon stays quiet. He didn’t know whether to tell the truth or not. Who knows Daniel mistakes him for someone else? He’ll just embarrass himself. “I..I don’t think so” he stuttered

Daniel released his hold on his wrist, “Oh really? I thought you were someone I met years ago. Sorry”

Jihoon wanted to know who Daniel was implying, “You met him years ago? Did he resemble me?”

Daniel glanced at Jihoon and slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, Jihoon follow suit. “It was about 4 years ago” Daniel started and Jihoon can feel his heart beat quickened already. “I visited Seoul with my friends just to celebrate our first win in dance competition back in Busan” Daniel said, smiling while reminiscent. The sun light peers the window, laminating the side of his face, making him look ethereal in Jihoon’s view.

“We went to famous restaurant we searched on internet to celebrate and on our way back to the station, one of my friends bumped against a boy. That boy looked flustered and shocked though. He immediately collects his books that were scattered around, looking like he is on the verge of crying.” Daniel smile at the thought

Jihoon listened intently. “So, I decided to help him. I collected his books and saw his library card. He has the same name as you, Park Jihoon and even you guys have the same library card, I remember the unusual books he borrowed through the card and it is exactly like yours. So, I thought he was you. But I guess not, you guys looked similar yet different” he chuckled

“But what I remembered the most is when I started rambling about entering this University and suddenly he chuckled. I think he looked pretty when smiling and I told him to smile more. I wished to talk to have more proper conversation with him but my friends came to take me. I even said to him how I wished to meet him again here” Daniel ends his story, “I must be crazy thinking that he might consider my words when we barely know each other. But I think he is a nice guy to be with so I randomly blurted that out”

Jihoon felt a tear slipped out of his eyes and roll down his face. _So Daniel didn’t forget him after all._ Before he could wipe them, Daniel saw it. He sat up abruptly and fuzz over Jihoon. “Hey, what’s wrong? You are a nice guy too you know” Daniel misunderstood his action

Jihoon wiped his tears. “I’m sorry” he said. However, his apologized only make Daniel more panic.

“What? No, don’t apologize” Daniel said, don’t know what to do

Jihoon calmed himself down. “That’s not what I mean” he hiccupped a little and Daniel pats his back, trying to calm him down, waiting patiently for Jihoon to continue “I mean. I know who that guy is.”

Daniel thought he heard wrongly, “What do you mean?”

“I am the Park Jihoon from 4 years ago. We met in front of this University. I’m sorry I said I didn’t know you before. I thought you had forgotten me and mistook me for someone else” he said in one go

Daniel widened his eyes. He scanned Jihoon again. “Really?”

Jihoon nods, confirming it, “I came to this University because of you. And I searched for you but fail. I thought you might not be here so I gave up. Then you show up out of the blue and I was thrilled. But you didn’t recognized me so I thought I was forgotten already like always” he said sadly

Hearing that, Daniel smiles widely. He pinched Jihoon’s cheek, “How can I forget the promise that I made myself” he laughs, “But wow Jihoon-ah. You look-“ Daniel tried not to offend the younger, “different. So different that I couldn’t recognized you”

Jihoon is relieved that the conversation feels lighter now. He chuckled, “What do you mean? Is it a compliment or are you dissing me?”

Daniel raised his hands up in surrender, “Although you look cute before but this is definitely better. You look handsome” he said, “but still cute”

Jihoon blushed hard at the compliment. A lot of people complimented his looks since Senior High but none have the same effect when Kang Daniel is the one who said that

“Aw, Jihoon-ie is shy” Daniel cooed and Jihoon blushed harder at the new nickname

He tried to control his expression, “Yah, am not!”

But Daniel didn’t stop, “Jihoon-ie is shy, Jihoon-ie is shy” and stood up run away with Jihoon chasing him behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spoiler, angst is coming >,<
> 
> See you tomorrow~~~  
> P.s. The update will always be on around this time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> Tbh, I almost forgot to update today >,<  
> Pardon me and forgetful mind
> 
> This week is just too hectic  
> I barely could catch up
> 
> But, I'm here~~~  
> Enjoy~~~

A week has passed since that day. News about Daniel’s arrival spread quickly like a storm lightning. Now, Daniel is even added to the Wanna prince squad along with Minhyun and Seongwoo. However, unlike Minhyun and Seongwoo, Daniel couldn’t adapt with his new situation. When girls flock around him, he’ll get shy and softly pry away from the crowd, so he appears cold and chic to them. His lockers also filled with love letters and gifts which he didn’t know where they come from. Daniel signed up to Basketball team, adding the craze of those hungry fangirls. _Just ignore them,_ was what Seongwoo and Minhyun advised him.

However, despite that, Daniel is still the same. If anything, Jihoon and Daniel are getting closer. They shared some classes together, the one Daniel need to fill in his credits. They also share the same hobby, gaming. Jihoon’s feeling grow stronger each passing day. He knows that Daniel only see him a friend. Hey, but he can hope right? There’s no harm in hoping.

Today, the basketball club will meet the cheers club for the first time in the semester. Basketball and cheers aren’t separated so they need to bond to have better chemistry. Daniel and the others are in the changing room, getting ready to meet the cheers club members. Some of them excitedly naming the girls that caught their interest or popular one. Daniel chuckled listening to their gossip.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel is first to finish and since he is in charge in preparing equipment, he wears his jacket over his basketball attire and excused himself to walk out. Outside the changing room, he saw Jihoon waiting for him. He smiled and walk towards Jihoon. “Hey, what brings you here?” Daniel said once he stood in front of Jihoon.

Jihoon shrugged, “Nothing. I have nothing to do, might as well come and visit you guys” Lie, Jihoon just wants to see Daniel, but he couldn’t say that, could he?

Daniel smiles knowingly, “Just say that you are interested in the cheers club’s girls that we are going to meet today” he teasingly said while nudging Jihoon

Jihoon didn’t know that. _So, Daniel is going to meet these girls who wore tight mini outfit that barely cover their bodies?_ Jihoon shivered at the thought. _What if Daniel finds someone he likes here? No, he couldn’t let that happen. He’ll need to monitor Daniel so that no one dares to come close to Daniel._

“Hello, earth to Jihoon” Daniel said, “You are spacing out again” he pointed out

“No, I’m not” Jihoon counters

Daniel shrugs starts to walk ahead, “If you say so” he paused, “But that doesn’t change the fact that you come here for the girls”

Jihoon runs a little to catch up with Daniel, “I told you that wasn’t the case” he puffed, earning a squeeze on his cheek. Daniel likes to do that lately

“Whatever you say” Daniel said and they continue to talk while walking to the field where Jihoon sees some of the girls, cheers members(?) and obviously their princes’ fangirls are gathering.

They joke around when suddenly someone called, “Oppa!”

They both turned to the source of voice and a girl stormed in their way. Jihoon widened his eyes at what he saw. His eyes were about to pop out of its socket and his world froze.

 

* * *

 

 

The girl just launched herself at Daniel, circling her hands on Daniel’s nape, and pulls him down for a quick kiss. Daniel puts his hands on her waist and steadying her in his embrace. Jihoon knows he shouldn’t see this but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the scene.

When they pull away, Daniel chuckled, “I told you not to do that” earning a pout from the girl.

“You haven’t visited me even once since you come here and now this is what I get for approaching you?” the girl huffed in annoyance and turn away.

Daniel took his jacket off and put it over the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but your building is just too far away and I was busy this whole week arranging my admission paper” he said while smiling affectionately at the girl. This is the first time Daniel show this kind of smile, but not to him, to someone else and Jihoon’s heart feels like it was sliced several times.

The girl smile sweetly, “Fine, you are forgiven as you send me text everyday” she declared, then took off Daniel’s jacket from her body, “What do you think? The uniform just comes in today” she shows off her cheers uniform. It’s a white sleeveless crop top with blue, red, and yellow lines and their University’s logo stamp in the middle paired with a short skorts, with the same colour as the top.

Daniel pulls the jacket up again, covering her body, “You look amazing as always, just wear this while practicing and you’ll be perfect” and proceed zipping up the jacket

“But why?” she pouted again, ”Don’t you see how big your jacket is? It’s basically cover everything to my knees”

Daniel leans in and whispered to her ears, “So that nobody but me seeing you in this uniform. I don’t want other’s eyes on you” making the girl blushed hard

Daniel turned towards Jihoon that has long forgotten, “Ah, sorry Jihoon-ie, this is my girlfriend, Lee Jieun. She is in her first year just like you, she studies medicine. Jieun-ah, this is Jihoon, the one I told you back then” Daniel introduced them

Jieun shifts his attention to Jihoon, “So, you are Jihoon, the one he met here 4 years ago and couldn’t remember because you change your appearance? I can’t believe he couldn’t recognize you after talking about you for 4 years.” She held out her hands, “I am Jieun by the way, this dumbass’ girlfriend.”

Jihoon shakes hands with her and he couldn’t help but acknowledge this girl is really pretty. Her hands are so smooth, her hairs are silky long and wavy, with a light shade of brown, tied up into a pony tail, with some strain of hairs lay lose, making it prettier. The girl is really petite and slim, fair skin, just perfect to stand beside the perfect Daniel. “Yes, I’m Park Jihoon” he said, after mustering all strength not to run away right there and then and broke into tears.

 _Of course, for someone like Daniel, it’s impossible not to have a girlfriend._ Jihoon chuckled bitterly in his mind.

“Let’s go” Daniel announced, taking Jieun’s small hand in his.

They walk several steps before Daniel turned back to him since he is not moving. “Jihoon? Let’s go”

Jihoon shook his head, “I..I-“ he tried to talk, “I just remember I have something important to attend. See you later” and run off before getting any reply from Daniel. He couldn’t stay there a second longer. The image of Daniel kissing his girlfriend is too much for him to handle. It kept on haunting him.

On the other hand, Daniel looked at Jihoon worriedly then notice Jihoon drops his dorm’s key card. He thought of chasing after Jihoon but decided against it. He’ll return it later and talk to Jihoon. So, he picked the key card and head to the field with Jieun.

 

* * *

 

 

They walk out hand in hand, gaining a screeching screams from the fangirls, speculating their relationship and mourning over it that Daniel has a girlfriend already.

Upon seeing her friends, Jieun released her hold on Daniel’s hand and run towards her friends. Daniel only shook his head and start arranging their equipment.

Their meeting and bonding time between clubs go smoothly, safe for the screaming girls aside, everything was fine. Daniel introduced Jieun to Seongwoo. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this important thing sooner” Seongwoo screams and Daniel laughs.

Minhyun is messing up with Jieun. They know each other already since they came from Busan together and of course he knows her relationship with Daniel. He is the one who acted as their cupid back in High School.

“Yah, stop messing with her” Daniel said approaching them with Seongwoo trailing behind, still complaining that why he didn’t know sooner. Daniel reached out and side hug Jieun protectively against Minhyun, and the crowd squeals at how manly and boyfriend material Daniel is. Some of them even compliment how pretty Jieun is and how well they look together.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon ran away. He didn’t know where he is going. He just wants to hide and vanish immediately. He didn’t realize it but he had run towards his dorm. He should just go to his room and cry all his heart out. Once he reaches the front of his room, he searched for his key in his bag but couldn’t find it. “Fuck my luck” he cursed

Jihoon was about to ask the dorm caretakers for spare key but the door slammed open, revealing Woojin, who looked like he is ready for class.

“Where were you? Why didn’t you pick up your phone” Woojin showered him with question, “I almost left you for class” then realized Jihoon’s messy state, “Hey, are you alright?”

Jihoon couldn’t hold it anymore. He bursts into tears right then and there in front of Woojin. Woojin panicked, he looked left and right and drags Jihoon into the room. _Missing one class won’t kill right?_

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in silence. Jihoon had calmed down a little, only a small hiccups echoing in the room. Woojin had made hot chocolate for Jihoon with all his skills he learnt from Minhyun.

“Sorry” Jihoon breaks the silence

Woojin shook his head, leaning against the wall, “Never mind, as long as you tell me what happened” he paused, “And I wouldn’t accept no as answer”

Surprisingly, Jihoon tells everything immediately to Woojin. Keeping it alone is starting to eat him alive. He told Woojin how he enrolled to this University because of Daniel, how he loves him at first sight and Daniel is his first love, about his past when he was bullied, and how he learnt the truth that Daniel has girlfriend already.

Woojin soaked everything up. He knows about Daniel and Jieun’s relationship. Heck, he is his childhood friend too. What he didn’t expect is Jihoon was once an outcast? With that pretty face? But Jihoon said he change his appearance totally that even Daniel couldn’t recognized him, oh well. And Jihoon likes Daniel? Sorry, love?

Woojin is speechless; he never encountered this situation before. No one has ever told their story like this before, not that he is interested anyway. But somehow Jihoon is different. He feels like he wants to know everything about Jihoon.

“Um..” Woojin thinks hard for a proper consolation

Jihoon stops him, “You don’t have to say anything you know. Just by staying and listening to my rant really help already. Thank you”

Woojin hesitates, but go with it anyway, “Daniel hyung loves Jieun so much” he mentally slaps himself for rubbing salt on an open wound, seeing Jihoon about to break down again, so he quickly added, “I’m not provoking you. It’s the truth. I know Daniel hyung since we were kindergarten. Jieun is my neighbour. Whenever hyung comes to play to my house, he’ll steal a glance at Jieun who often playing with her friends in her backyards that can be seen from mine. He protected Jieun from school bullies back when we were in elementary school and always walked her to school and back. Until Junior High, Jieun had her first boyfriend and Daniel broke to pieces. Despite that, he’ll sit beside Jieun whenever she had problems with her boyfriend and console her not bothering to collect his shattered heart. But seems like luck is making its turn. Jieun broke up with her boyfriend after a little over a year relationship and with some help from Minhyun hyung, they are finally together until today.” Woojin paused to look at Jihoon’s expression.

“What I’m trying to say is you have close to zero chance with Daniel hyung. Daniel had never liked other people other than Jieun in his 20 years of living. Even after 2 years of relationship, I don’t see the love faded at all. Daniel hyung still looks at Jieun with the same, if not more affection than before. They barely quarrelled as Daniel hyung always gives in to whatever Jieun’s wishes are.” Woojin said, “Do you want to know why hyung enrolled here and 1 year late?”

Although Jihoon still tries to process all the information given and the more he knows, the more his heart is shattered, he still nods anyway. He wants to know more about Daniel who won’t be his.

Woojin nods, “This University is Jieun’s dream University since she was younger. Everyday Jieun will talk to us (Minhyun, Daniel, and him) about how she wished she could enter this University. Since then, Daniel also unconsciously set this University as his goals.”

 _My friend is going to enrol here too so it’ll be fun,_ Jihoon remembered what Daniel said 4 years ago and now it makes sense.

“He is supposed to enrol here a year ahead but Jieun refused to have long distanced relationship so Daniel stayed another year to wait for Jieun. He took classes and take part-time jobs to fill in the time.” Woojin continued, “He was late at enrolling on time this year is because his admission papers faced problems and he should wait for his former High School to process another paper as his has expired already and also he needs to wait so that there will be someone to fill in his current jobs before he left so that the owner didn’t have to face a shortage of workers” Woojin ends his explanation.

By the end, Jihoon feels devastated. He didn’t know Daniel’s love for Jieun is that deep that there’s no gap for Jihoon to slip in. He thanked Woojin for telling him earlier about the truth as if it lasts for a little longer, he couldn’t imagine how great the impact it will be. Jihoon should stop loving Daniel now, but why it hurts just by thinking that.

The truth is, whether it is now or then, it’s too late. Jihoon had fallen too deep to bring himself out of this. Jihoon didn’t know whether he could move on or not later, but surely for now, it’s impossible.

“I guess you know what you should do from now on?” Woojin asked, “I’ll help you with anything. I’ll do anything to help you move on from Daniel hyung. That’s the only way.” Woojin moved to sit beside Jihoon and hug him.

Jihoon feels overwhelmed that he started to cry again.

“Right, just cry it all out. Let it out. After this, we’ll move forward” Woojin said, stroking his head.

 

* * *

 

After the club’s meeting, Daniel immediately went to find Jihoon. He tried calling him earlier but it was directed to voicemail. _What happened to you Jihoon?_ Daniel thought to himself while still running. He goes to Jihoon’s class (he had memorized Jihoon’s schedules) and ask his classmate but his classmate only say that both Jihoon and Woojin didn’t come today. He went to the library and Jihoon is not there either. He also went to dance club room and was met with the same answer.

Daniel had arrived at Jihoon’s acting club. He peeked in, hoping to see Jihoon inside. But he is being too conspicuous that the people inside soon recognized Daniel and went to swarm over him. Jisung, their club leader, came out and pry open the crowd.

“Step aside, step aside” he said while shoving his members one by one until he is faced with flustered Daniel. “You are that famous Kang Daniel” it’s a statement, “I don’t know why are you here in my acting club and create a ruckus” he said while crossing his arms, “I’ll be welcoming you if you are going to apply to the acting club but if not-“ he paused, glaring at flustered Daniel, “You better leave this instance, we couldn’t practice if my members have all their attention on you”

Daniel thought of leaving immediately but he remembers his purpose for coming here in the first place, “I’m searching for Park Jihoon” he said quickly

Jisung squinted his eyes and Daniel feels shiver run down his spine, “What do you, the so-called prince of Wanna University, want to do with my baby?” Yes, Jisung has come to like Jihoon so much that he always pampers him and calls him his baby.

 _Baby?_ Daniel thought but chooses to ignore him instead, “Look, it’s not what you think” Daniel raised his hands, “He dropped his dorm keys and I want to return it to him but I couldn’t reach his phone and he is not anywhere I could think of”

“Give it to me” Jisung finally said

“What?” Daniel asked confused

Jisung is getting impatient, “the key. Give it to me. I’ll hand it to him later, he’ll come here today”

“No, I’ll give it to him myself” Daniel said while clutching to the key harder. “Besides, I’m not some creepy stalker to him. Don’t treat me like that. He is my friend” and run away from the club before Jisung could say anything.

 _Last place, dorm._ Daniel runs to the dorm building. He asked the caretakers where Jihoon’s room was and run up the stairs. _B2056,_ Daniel thought. _So, this is where Jihoon and Woojin lived._ Although Daniel has the key, but he thinks it’s still rude to just barge in. So, he knocked at the door.

No response

Daniel tried to knock again.

No response again.

Daniel was about to knock again but the door flung open revealing Jihoon, wrap in blanket and looking a mess. “Why are you knocking at the door? Didn’t you bring the key, Woojin-ah?” Daniel realized Jihoon has puffy eyes, showing he just cried. Jihoon, upon seeing Daniel, he immediately try to close the door but Daniel’s reflex was faster and put his hands on the door, squeezed himself inside.

Now they are alone at the dorm. Woojin was out, saying he’ll go and buy some food. It was an awkward silence.

“You dropped your key” Daniel said, while showing Jihoon’s key dangling on his finger

“Thank you, you can leave now” Jihoon reached out to take the key but before he could do that, Daniel raised his hands and the key is out of Jihoon’s reached. “Not so fast” Daniel said

“What’s wrong with you?” Daniel asked “Are you sick? Were you crying?” he fawned over Jihoon

 _Stop being so caring,_ Jihoon screams in his mind. “I’m not, give my key back and leave, I want to sleep”

 _What’s wrong with Jihoon,_ Daniel thought, quite taken aback and Jihoon’s harsh tone. “Not going to” Daniel is one hard-headed people, “If you want to sleep, go ahead, I’ll stay here until you are awake and I’ll make sure we’ll talk, why are you being like this?” Daniel said

“That wasn’t your business” Jihoon snapped, “Don’t act like you have known me for so long. It hasn’t even been a month since we know each other.”Jihoon said, sadness evidence in his voice, he hits himself with that cruel reality. They barely know each other but Jihoon loves him this hard. “Go away!”

Daniel ignored Jihoon and instead sits at Jihoon’s study table.

“Whatever, suit yourself” Jihoon said, returning to his bed and sleep back-facing Daniel. _Just leave already._ Seeing Daniel right in front of him, make Jihoon weak. He had promised to Woojin that he’ll try moving on from Daniel and Daniel being here doesn’t help at all. He feels like his resolve is going to crumble anytime soon. _Please come back soon, Woojin-ah._

Daniel looked at Jihoon’s back and sighs. Honestly, Jihoon saying that it wasn’t his business hurt him. Despite only knowing each other for several weeks, Daniel feels like he had known Jihoon since forever and he thought Jihoon thinks the same. He thought he can share everything and anything to Jihoon and Jihoon of course can share anything to him too, he’ll gladly help. But listening to what Jihoon said just now brings him back to reality.

Soon after, Jihoon had fallen asleep. And after another 5 minutes, the door beeped and Woojin is back. Upon seeing Daniel, Woojin rushed towards him, “What are you doing here?” he whispered

“I’m looking for Jihoon” Daniel said innocently

Woojin looked at Jihoon’s sleeping form and back to Daniel, “Hyung, let’s talk outside” Woojin begins to walk, “it’s important”

Daniel stood up and follows him

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel and Woojin sat on the shared kitchen. The place is empty as most people are either in classes or club activities. “What is it?” Daniel asked after being silent for a good 10 minutes.

“Stop seeing Jihoon” Woojin said straightforwardly

Daniel choked on his drink, “What?”

“Stop seeing Jihoon” Woojin repeats.

Daniel wiped his mouth, “I mean, under what circumstances are you saying this?”

“No reason” Woojin shrug, “Just do it, if you really care for him”

Daniel furrowed his eyebrow, “Can you just get to point? Stop beating around the bush”

“Is it that hard to stop seeing him? You guys only share some minor classes that you will passed soon and you guys didn’t even attend same club” Woojin pointed out, “Besides, you guys barely know each other”

Daniel is triggered with that last sentence. “So do you” he deadpanned. “Who are you to decide who I meet and who Jihoon meets?”

Woojin just leans back on the chair, looking annoyingly calm, “This is Jihoon’s wish either”

Daniel gritted his teeth. Although Woojin is his childhood friend, he is annoyed at Woojin’s know-it-all attitude, “Who are you to talk on his behalf? As long as I didn’t hear it directly from Jihoon, I wouldn’t believe it.” He abruptly stood up and left Woojin

After Daniel left, Woojin sigh. He ruffled his head, “I should talk more properly” he regretted his previous conversation with Daniel. But he is irritated that Jihoon, the one he finally considered as someone he is really closed to other than Minhyun and Daniel, likes (loves) Daniel and hang out more with the older despite knowing him first and is his roommate.

Woojin hasn’t known yet whether he likes Jihoon as a friend or more than that. But he is sure that he is always jealous whenever Jihoon chose to hang out with Daniel instead of him or when Jihoon and his conversation are revolving around Daniel only.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since that day, Jihoon has been avoiding Daniel like a plague. It was Woojin’s idea. _If you want to move on, you should not give in to Daniel._ And Jihoon agreed to that. So far, Jihoon is doing well. Jihoon will come to the class that he shared with Daniel a minute before the class starts and left right after the class was dismissed with the help of Woojin. In acting club activities, Jihoon begged Jisung not to let Daniel in or near the area and Jisung agreed to that immediately (Jihoon is his favourite dongsaeng though). While the dancing club is on break, so no practice. Other than that, Jihoon mostly stay in his dorm room or anywhere out of Daniel’s sight.

Daniel always tries to approach Jihoon. But Jihoon avoiding him is not helping at all. Moreover, Jieun’s department is having their rotation festival (each department takes turn in showcasing their departments). So, no classes and more free time for Jieun as 1st year students are only participated as stand-in and learn from the senior. As a result, Jieun keeps visiting Daniel’s department to spend more time with her boyfriend. Not that Daniel complains.

However, Daniel is not having any of that. He needs to know the reason why Jihoon suddenly avoids him. Daniel knows Jihoon has his library shift until late tonight. Since he can’t approach Jihoon while he was in the library, Daniel waits for him outside the library. He consciously looks around for a sign of Woojin as Woojin usually picks him up and ruined his chance to talk to the younger.

It seems like luck was on his side today. It is already 10 minutes pass 7 and yet Woojin hasn’t been seen. Soon, he saw Jihoon steps out of the library and proceed locking the door. Before Jihoon could take a step, Daniel immediately get a hold of Jihoon’s wrist and drag him to a secluded room at the end of the floor. Jihoon was shocked at the sudden intrusion and almost scream but Daniel is quick to close his mouth with his hand. After knowing who the intruder was, Jihoon calms down a little before panic again when he realized he is indeed alone with Daniel.

“Sst.. It’s just me” Daniel said while releasing his hand from Jihoon’s mouth.

How long has it been since the last time Jihoon heard Daniel’s voice? The truth is Jihoon missed Daniel so much but he didn’t think he is ready to see Daniel all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend and he didn’t want to disturb their relationship after knowing how much Daniel love and treasure her and what Daniel has been through. Jihoon regained his composure, “What do you want?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Daniel asked straightforwardly, “Did I do something wrong? No matter how hard I try to remember, I couldn’t figure it out. But whatever it is, I’m sorry. Can you please stop avoiding me?”

Seeing the sincerity in Daniel’s eyes make Jihoon’s resolution weakened. _How can he move on if Daniel always treats him as if he is so precious?_ “Actually-“ Jihoon started to open his mouth. He was about to reveal everything to Daniel.

_Baamm_

_“_ Jihoon!” Woojin slammed the door open and marched in, standing between Daniel and Jihoon.

“Stay away Woojin” Daniel growls dangerously

Jihoon shivered at Daniel’s tone, it’s so different than when he talked to him earlier. Woojin is also quite scared at Daniel’s threat but act strong instead, “You, stay away from Jihoon”

“This in none of your business” Daniel squinted his eyes, getting more impatient.

Woojin couldn’t say anything back at the moment. Yes, his status is practically the same as Daniel’s. He is just Jihoon’s friend and so does Daniel.

Jihoon looked at the scene in front of him and with Woojin coming, he remembers his promise with Woojin. He didn’t want to waste Woojin’s effort for helping him so he walked and stand in front of Daniel with resolution in his eyes, “Woojin is right, you should stay away and Woojin has every right to mingle with my business because-” he stopped for a moment and take a deep breath, “because he is my boyfriend”

Jihoon’s declaration shocked both Daniel and Woojin. Woojin looked at Jihoon confusedly but Jihoon just hold on his hands. Woojin felt Jihoon’s hands in trembling hard against his, showing how hard he is trying to hold everything in and not burst out crying right there.

Woojin squeezed Jihoon’s hands in assurance before whispering, _let’s go back,_ and walk out of the room, leaving a still dumbfounded Daniel. Before they step out of the room completely, Jihoon took a deep breath and turn back to look at Daniel. “You ask me why am I avoiding you, right?” Jihoon said with all his energy left, “I’ll give you an answer.” He said while taking another deep breath,

“It’s because I’m sick of you. Your laid back attitude annoyed me. I don’t want to have anything to do with you and your popular ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, Lee Jieun is inspired by IU  
> I randomly chose her as  
> She is just so pretty and I have nothing against her   
> You can imagine IU while seeing her name >,<
> 
>  
> 
> See you tomorrow <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!
> 
> Quick notice that I won't be updating tomorrow as I need to attend company dinner party since my company just signed a proud-worthy contract and the higher ups decided to held this party for those who is involved in making the deals happened  
> Lucky me and my ass to be one of those 70+ people in the team and it will be rude not to attend
> 
> Also, I couldn't promise that I'll update this the day after due to circumstances but I'll try  
> So, don't leave me >,<
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~~~

Daniel wonders what make Jihoon behave like that suddenly. Moreover, Jihoon and Woojin are boyfriends? Since when? Why didn’t he know that they are that close? Daniel shook his head, _that’s not my business. Jihoon made it clear himself that he is sick of him and don’t want to have anything to do with Daniel._ And that’s exactly what Daniel will do. Just after Daniel thought he finally found a great friend that click in so well with him and thinking of being best friend, he is hit with reality that his feeling is not mutual.

(Time Elapse, 1 year later)

After that incident, contrary to what they expected, Daniel’s fangirls are not decreasing after the news about the relationship breaks out. It increased quite significant and they rose as their IT couple of the campus. Jieun herself is popular in her department and despite knowing she has boyfriend already, she still receives tons of confessions and love letters.

However, being in different department and different level, Daniel and Jieun rarely meet. Both are extremely busy with their schedules. Moreover, Daniel didn’t live in the University dorm. He stays together with Minhyun in an apartment. They have been planning to stay together since last year.  Despite that, they still are able to maintain a good relationship and whenever they finally meet, broadcasting club will make a highlight about them.

Guanlin, who promised to enrol in this University finally decided to enter another University closer to their house as he wants to pursue fashion which is not available in this University. Jihoon also decided not to move out of the dorm as he comes to like and get comfortable with the environment here. Moreover, he is contended in having Woojin as his roommate.

Daniel followed Jihoon’s request diligently, _stay away from him._ Daniel had never tried to look for Jihoon anymore nor make any effort to greet him whenever they passed by. He spend his days attending classes after classes and active in his club activities that in just a year, he had become the ace of the team and potential captain once the former captain graduates next year. On his rare spare time, Daniel will go to have dates with Jieun.

Jihoon feels better with each passing days. He has moved on from Daniel and he is really content with that. Although he had never seen Daniel and Jieun together after that day (Daniel always dates outside of the University) and only knowing their progress through the University’s news articles that he accidentally saw that were posted every week on the bulletin board (Jihoon didn’t want to admit it but he always looks forward to the article released about Daniel and Jieun every Friday). _Seems like they are still as close as ever,_ Jihoon thought blankly. Jihoon thought he made the right decision by moving on rather than try to pursue Daniel. _You have close to zero chance with Daniel,_ he remembered what Woojin told him and he is glad he took Woojin’s advice.

Days passed calmly and Jihoon enjoy everyday doing his routines that people might find boring. But just like the saying _It’s the calm before thunderstorm._ On a one fine Friday, Jihoon goes to the University building early in the morning despite having no class, only to see whether the bulletin board club members had posted any new articles about Daniel and Jieun. Usually, this area is almost empty at this time as it’s still too early for anyone to be present. So, when Jihoon is closed to the bulletin board and saw a huge crowd huddling over the board with loud murmurs, he knows something interesting definitely happened.

Jihoon remembered the articles posted on this board are mainly about the important notice like score or examination noticed, class distributions, or direct notice from the department board. Daniel and Jieun’s articles are posted here at it is always voted as number 1 information students want to know and of course they posted it under the consent of Daniel and Jieun.

It wasn’t examination nor score released period and it’s definitely not new semester, so no class distributions. Notice from department board won’t gain so much attention anyway. So, that’s left Daniel’s and Jieun’s relationship article. Jihoon’s interest is skyrocketed that he squeezed himself between the crowds to have a good look on the board.

_[BREAKING] KANG DANIEL AND LEE JIEUN HAD BROKEN UP_

Upon reading the headlines, Jihoon’s eyes widened in shocked. He quickly scanned through the article. It is hard considering the amount of people pushing each other around him in attempt to read the article. So Jihoon took out his phone and capture the article. After he makes sure that it is well-taken, he left the scene.

Jihoon sits at the park located behind the business department building. He scanned left and right. There are barely people here safe for a group of girls sitting at his far right, gossiping about something and a couple sitting on the grass, absorb in their own world.

He opened his phone and begins reading what he’d captured earlier

 

_[BREAKING] KANG DANIEL AND LEE JIEUN HAD BROKEN UP_

_Kang Daniel from business department and Lee Jieun from medicine department had officially breaking up after app. 3 years of relationship._

_The reasons of the break up are unknown as both we couldn’t get both sides to do interview._

_The exact time it happened is also unknown._

_Information was provided by someone who prefers their identity not to be revealed._

_Further information will be released if we finally able to make contact with related parties._

By the end of the paragraph Jihoon sighs, _that’s all? This is not even an informative article at all._ No proof or what so ever. Just baseless information obtained from someone they didn’t even know can be trusted.

But Jihoon feels something indescribable after reading the article. He wants to know the truth. _Should he ask Woojin? Or Minhyun? Or Seongwoo? Or should he ask Daniel himself?_ Jihoon shook his head to dismiss the last idea. He had been ignoring and avoiding Daniel for a year and now he thought of talking to Daniel just because of his curiosity? What makes he think Daniel will answer him? At last, Jihoon decided to think that this is a false rumour. Daniel really loves Jieun right? There’s no reason for them to break up when every week they seemed fine and just as close to each other (Information from articles)

 

* * *

 

 

The words spread like disease. The whole department, not only Daniel's and Jieun's, are shook with the announcement. It gained mixed reaction. Some are genuinely feel it’s a pity that their IT couple had broken up but majority of them are elated that one of the prince of Wanna University is finally single and all available again. On the other side, Jieun, being popular herself within her department, are also receiving the same reaction as Daniel. People become more daring in approaching her now that they know she is available.

Jihoon and Woojin are sitting at the cafeteria, having their lunch. As usual, cafeteria on lunch time is so crowded but it’s not like they have a choice. The food here are affordable and delicious and they need to attend class right after lunch break, so eating out is not a good choice.

Almost everyone present in the cafeteria is talking about Daniel and Jieun’s blow up relationship status.

“What do you think about the rumour?” Woojin asked first

Jihoon play innocent, “What rumour?”

Woojin clucked his tongue, “Don’t play dumb” he knows Jihoon had been secretly following Daniel and Jieun’s dating life but decided to against saying anything. He knows every detail on the content of the previous articles, so it would be a big lie if he has yet to know about this ­so-called-hot _­_ news.

Jihoon shrugs his shoulder, “I don’t think it’s true though. You say it yourself, Daniel hyung loves Jieun-ssi so much and always give in to any of her wish. I don’t see where it can lead to break up.”

Woojin also shrugs, following Jihoon’s movement, “You’re right” he said, “but maybe hyung had had enough of her selfish wish? Or maybe Jieun is the one end things with him?”

“You didn’t know the truth either?” Jihoon asked before he could stop himself.

Woojin smirked, “So, you are indeed curious about that”

Jihoon flustered at that, “No, I mean you are the one that bring up the topic so-“

Woojin raised his hand to stop Jihoon from blabbering, “I don’t know about that, neither did Seongwoo hyung and Minhyun hyung” he looked at surrounding them and catch some words of people gossiping his childhood friend, _If you are going to whisper, make sure people couldn’t hear it,_ Woojin thought, “If anything, they didn’t even seen Niel hyung yet since 3 days ago. He didn’t attend classes and club activities. Their captain is furious because his star player has been neglecting practice when they have big annual match in a month. They even tried calling him only to be met with voicemail. Even his parents didn’t know about it”

Jihoon is surprised after hearing all the new information. He didn’t pay attention but now that he think of it, it has been a while he didn’t see the older. “Shouldn’t we call police to search for him? It has been 3 days.” Jihoon said in a hurry, not caring that he sounded impatient

Woojin noticed Jihoon’s change in emotion. _We?_ Woojin caught on Jihoon’s choice of words. _So, after all this time you still care for Daniel._ He thought sadly. After a year being with Jihoon, Woojin finally realized that what he has for Jihoon is not friendship but romantic feeling. “Minhyun hyung said he’ll contact the authority tomorrow if Niel hyung is not back yet by tonight”

“What about Jieun-ssi?” Jihoon asked

“Minhyun hyung approached her after 2 days of Daniel being missing but she only said that the broke up on good terms, not one-sided, and Niel hyung is looking fine with it” Woojin recalls his conversation with Minhyun the other day, “She even said she didn’t know Daniel had gone missing if Minhyun hyung didn’t tell her today. She promised to try asking their relatives whether they saw Niel hyung anywhere but so far, no good”

Jihoon feels his heart beat quickened. His mind trails on many possibilities that might happen to the older. _What if Daniel hyung is kidnapped? What if Daniel hyung is involved in accident?_ His mind keeps trailing further and further until, _What if Daniel hyung decided to end his life?_ Jihoon slapped himself at the thought, startling Woojin.

“Yah, what are you doing?” he stopped Jihoon’s attempt in hurting himself more.

“Woojin-ah” Jihoon looked at Woojin. His eyes started to get teary.

Woojin is obviously taken aback at Jihoon’s sudden change, “W..What is it?”

“Daniel hyung is going to be fine right?” Jihoon’s voice filled with worry, “He will be back right? Nothing bad will happen to him right?”

“Niel hyung will be fine. He is stronger than that” Woojin assures, he is not sure himself but this is the least he could do.

“Right, Daniel hyung will be fine. He is just having fun himself. He will be back” Jihoon looked at his lap, repeating those chant

“Hey, Jihoon-ah” Woojin starts, he is not sure whether Jihoon heard him or not but continue instead, “Do you want to join us searching for Daniel tomorrow?”

Jihoon’s head snapped up, “I do” he said quickly as if he had anticipated Woojin to say that

Woojin nods, “Now let’s finish our lunch”

Jihoon stays quiet. He didn’t feel like eating anymore, “I’m full already”

“Me too. Let’s go to class instead” Woojin said understandingly and stand up, followed by Jihoon

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon had finished his shift at library. It’s 10 at night as he needs to arrange new coming books so that it can be fully available by tomorrow for the other to borrow. Sure he can do it half at a time but Jihoon preferred to finish everything at once. That’s one reason. The other reason is so that he can take his mind off from Daniel. He thought he is going crazy soon just by thinking of Daniel’s existence. He even tried to call Daniel’s number earlier but as expected it was directed to voicemail.

Woojin has essay to finish so he won’t be coming here to pick him up. Jihoon had told Woojin to stop doing that but Woojin is being stubborn. Jihoon walked alone to his dorm. It is quite far and it’s dark already. He never knows it could be quite scary to walk alone at night although the street lamp is on.

Jihoon passed by the University’s central park where people usually take a break or just doing anything here. It was a pretty park but at night, everything seems scary. Jihoon tries to ignore his beating heart and walks faster to past the park. His movement was halted when he saw a silhouette sitting on the grass in the park from the corner of his eyes.

 _Just ignore that Jihoon and run back to the dorm,_ he screams to himself. But his curiosity knocks that thought out completely. He stopped and even turned to the direction of the silhouette. He couldn’t see clearly as it was so dark and it was sitting back-facing him.

Jihoon didn’t know what has gotten into him but his legs are walking towards the park, approaching the silhouette despite his mind screaming _just run away from here!_ When he is within a hearing distance, he stopped to take a better look. His heart is beating wildly upon recognizing him. _Daniel._ Jihoon’s mind is disoriented at the sight. He keeps on looking (staring) to make sure he didn’t just seeing things because he missed him so much.

It seems like Jihoon’s presence hasn’t been known yet despite Jihoon standing so close and blatantly staring. After a few minutes, Jihoon gathered his thoughts and calm himself. He almost jumps to Daniel right there and then once he saw the older but he proudly praise himself for being able to hold it in.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon took a deep breath and move to sit beside Daniel. Feeling another presence beside him, Daniel turns his head. It was only a glimpse before Daniel looks away again, staring at nothing in particular.

 _Is Daniel angry at him because Jihoon ignored him?_ Jihoon thought. With Daniel’s lack of response, it makes Jihoon lost confidence in starting the conversation. He stays silent for a good 15 minutes. Jihoon thought maybe he should just leave the older alone for now. He actually has a lot of questions he wants to ask the older but he knows better than to actually ask now.

But before Jihoon could make any move to leave, Daniel’s voice filled the silence. “So, you are done with ignoring me?” Daniel said, still not looking at him, voice sound so calm, with no hint of sadness at all

Jihoon was taken aback at the unexpected question. He couldn’t find anything to answer.

Daniel chuckled at Jihoon’s lack of response. “So, it’s still continuing?” he glanced at Jihoon, “Then why are you here?”

Again, no response from Jihoon but seems like Daniel didn’t expect any response as he immediately continue, “You must have heard the rumour. I don’t need your sympathy” Daniel said, now staring at the dull night sky. “Jieun is happier with him and that’s all that matters” he closed his eyes and sigh deeply, “So, stop pitying me, I hate that the most.”

Jihoon feels like he should say something, anything. “You caused quite a ruckus with your sudden disappearance you know. At least inform someone before you go missing. You should see how it burdened everyone especially Minhyun hyung.” Jihoon stopped himself abruptly before he could continue further, although this was more than enough to cause misunderstanding. This wasn’t what Jihoon wanted to say, far from it even. He didn’t know how those words flow out of his mouth easily.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t my inten-“ he was cut when Daniel raised his hand, indicating he should stop talking

“Nah, it’s fine” Daniel said lightly to Jihoon’s surprise. “Now I know why you approach me” he smiles at Jihoon, the smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sorry for causing troubles for you guys. I’ll go back, don’t worry, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

Jihoon shook his head, “No, that’s not-“

Jihoon couldn’t finish his sentence as Daniel had stood up, “So, you can go home now I guess? I’m sorry for troubling you. It’s late, let me walk you back” without waiting for Jihoon’s response, Daniel had started walking to the direction of his dorm.

Jihoon also stands up and runs to catch up with Daniel. “Hyung, you misunderstand me”

“You don’t have to feel bad for telling the truth. I’m not one to hold on grudge, don’t worry” Daniel ensures him

Jihoon is lost for words. Honestly, Jihoon didn’t know how to explain to Daniel on why he blurted out those words earlier. So, he opted to drop the topic and walk together with Daniel in silence.

Soon, they reached the dorm. “Hyung” Jihoon called out and Daniel waits for him to say something

“Welcome back” he finally decided to say

Daniel smiles, this time it reaches his eyes, and hum in response.

That smile, Jihoon remembers them, how long has it been? Jihoon missed it so much and finally he got that smile directed to him once again.

“Good night Jihoon-ie, sleeps well” Daniel said

Daniel starts to walk away but was stopped but Jihoon’s soft voice, “See you tomorrow?” Jihoon said, unsure of himself.

Daniel turns again to look at Jihoon. He hesitated for a while before smiling, “Yes, see you tomorrow” and left the scene.

 

 

* * *

 

After Daniel was out of sight, Jihoon feels so giddy inside. He feels like a high school girl in love. He smiles dumbly like a love sick girl. He can’t believe a simple word from Daniel can flip his entire mood easily. He skips happily up the stairs to his room. Once he arrived at the front of his door, he taps his face several times, controlling his expression before unlocking his door and step in.

Once he steps in he was greeted with worn out Woojin. “How was your essay?” Jihoon asked

“Don’t ask” Woojin growled, ruffling his hair in frustration and slammed his head on the study table, “I’m dead. I won’t finish it on time. I should just pretend I was sick on not attend tomorrow’s class”

Jihoon chuckled at his friend’s antics. “Don’t be overdramatized. You should have done that earlier, not the night before submission date”

“Easy for you to say, Mr-know-it-all” Woojin glared at him, “Yah” he suddenly said while examining Jihoon, “you seemed happy(?) Did something happen?”

Jihoon is flustered. Is he that easy to read? Did he make it really obvious? _I should divert his attention,_ Jihoon thought. “Hey, do you want me to help you with that?” Jihoon offered

Woojin choked, Jihoon had never helped him with home works, not that way. Jihoon helped with giving references and idea, not directly giving answers. _There’s no point in getting high scores if that wasn’t your own work,_ Jihoon always says. So, this is really a rare occasion, “You what?”

Jihoon strides towards Woojin and snatched his laptop to check Woojin’s progress. He looked at Woojin in disbelief, “Don’t tell me this is all you have after spending like 6 hours(?) in the room”

Woojin smiles sheepishly and scratched his head. It confirmed Jihoon’s suspicious. Jihoon face-palmed himself. “You’re right. I think it’s better for you not to attend the class tomorrow”

Woojin’s eyes widened in horror. “You must be joking right? Don’t do that to me Jihoon-ah. Help your poor friend this once”

“LAP new collection pink jacket” Jihoon said. Jihoon had been obsessed with this brand lately ever since they change the model.

“Yah, that’s too expensive” Woojin protest

Jihoon puts down the laptop, “Good night Woojin-ie”

“OKAY!” Woojin said in defeat, “I’ll get it for you”

“You should have said earlier” Jihoon said while smiling sweetly, earning a snort from Woojin. Now, home work is done but Woojin is left mourning over his thin wallet.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jihoon walked excitedly to the basketball court despite his sleepiness due to helping Woojin’s essay until dawn, knowing the practice routine of the team in the back of his mind. He is excited to meet Daniel again as promised.

Once he is closed to the court, he sees the crowd from afar. It’s not surprising to have crowd over the court but this crowd is massive. It’s about twice the usual. Jihoon walked and pries through the crowd of fangirls to get a better look at the field.

There, Daniel and his teams are standing in the middle of the field. What caught Jihoon’s attention is Daniel is still wearing the same clothes he wore last night. He looked like he is being lectured by his coach. Jihoon couldn’t catch what they are saying as the girls around him keep on squealing loudly on his ears. Jihoon catches some of their words revolving Daniel

~~~

_Oh my God, finally Daniel oppa is back_

_Moreover, he is single and all available now_

_I think I should start making my move_

_I was rejected by Minhyun and Seongwoo sunbae, I think I should try with Daniel this time,_ earning a snort from Jihoon

_Don’t you think he looked more handsome than before?_

_DANIEL OPPA!!! PLEASE NOTICE ME!_ Earning a roll of eyes from Jihoon

_Hey, look at that, he looked at me! Oh my god, oh my god!_

_Don’t you think he looks hot, standing there despite being scolded, all sweaty like that?_ earning keep your eyes off from Jihoon’s thought

~~~

Jihoon tried to focus back on Daniel. He saw Daniel bows several times to the coach and retreat back to the changing room.

Once Daniel left the scene, some of the girls (probably Daniel’s fans) also left the scene. Jihoon ponders for a moment before made up his mind and trails towards the changing room where Daniel disappears to.

Jihoon opened the door slowly. “Hyung?”

Jihoon walks in and what greets him is beyond anything in his imagination. Daniel is standing there, topless. Jihoon feels his face heated up. It’s not like he had never seen anyone topless before but this Daniel they are talking about.

He couldn’t help but check the older out. He knows that Daniel’s shoulder is wide, but not this wide. He takes notes at the moles located at his right shoulder. He also couldn’t help but admire Daniel’s tone body. His arms look sturdy and strong and his abs are so refined.

“..hoon, Jihoon.. Hey, Jihoon!” Daniel snapped him out of his indecent thought. Jihoon didn’t know how long he has been staring but when he snapped out of it, Daniel is standing close, too close for comfort. Worst, Daniel is still topless with a little trace of sweat on his body.

Jihoon feels dizziness spread in his head. With Daniel standing so close is not helping, Jihoon feels like the air has been sucked out of his system. Before he could do anything, he felt his world blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering whether I should put shorter content on each chapter so that you guys won't get bored while reading a chapter.  
> This is quite a long chapter don't you think?  
> Tell me which you prefer, I'll update the next chapter based on the suggestions I'll receive
> 
> Please leave comments and  
> CU~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel looks at Jihoon’s expression and laugh inside. Jihoon’s panic expression is so cute. Jihoon keeps on mumbling to himself, making all sorts of scenario on what he should do next, including asking Woojin to throw ropes outside the window so he could climb up just like in the movie, jump over the gate, until make the fire alarm rang so that he can sneak in when there’s commotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I'm sorry it took me quite some time to update
> 
> I need to balance between my work and register for my final presentation at my University  
> I'm so stressed out
> 
> I decided to take a little break and update this since I don't want to disappoint the small number of reader that I have  
> Enjoy~~~

Jihoon blinks his eyes awake. He stares at the ceiling, wondering where he is and what happened.

“Oh, you finally awake?” someone talks to him

Jihoon looked at the owner of the voice, still in dazed that he couldn’t register what’s going on

“You are in the University’s infirmary” someone that Jihoon finally recognized as the nurse, told him.

Jihoon sat up, “How?” He manages to choke out

“Aah, that guy, Kang Daniel was the one who brought you here” the nurse said, smiling to herself, “Did you personally know him? I can’t believe I get to see him up close”

Jihoon looked at the nurse judgingly. _Seriously? Even the nurse?_ “Yes, we have mutual friend” Jihoon said instead. “Where is he?”

The nurse got back to serious mode, “He said he has something to do so he’ll come back later to check on you after he finished his stuff”

Jihoon got up, “Thank you” he said and is about to leave. “I’ll call him myself to tell him that I’m fine already” and walk out of the room.

 _I blacked out?_ Jihoon thought. _Because of seeing topless Daniel?_ Jihoon blushed at the memory. _What will Daniel think of him now? A pervert hypocrites? Moreover, Daniel brought him to the infirmary?_ Jihoon blushed deeper at his own imagination of being in Daniel’s arm. He shook his head. _This wasn’t the time for that, he needs to find excuse if later the older asks why did he faint._

Jihoon is lost in his thought that he didn’t pay attention someone is approaching him from afar. Jihoon stops his movement when he suddenly felt his head bump against something hard but soft(?) He looked up and his breath hitch in his throat. He is not ready to meet this guy anytime soon.

“Hey” Daniel greets him. He looks hot with sweat pooling on his face, flowing down his neck to his collarbone and disappear inside his sport shirt. Jihoon gulped at the sight. “How are you feeling? You shocked the hell of me when you suddenly fainted right in front of my eyes”

Jihoon divert his attention. He is on the verge to faint again. “I’m fine already, don’t worry”

Daniel gives him a questioning look and Jihoon knows perfectly Daniel is not satisfied with his answer, “I-“ he said, mind trying hard to find for any logical excuses. It’s not like he can come up saying _Yeah, I fainted because I saw you topless being so close to me and I can’t handle your hotness_. “Lack of sleep” Jihoon said finally, praying so that Daniel just drop the topic already

Daniel seems still didn’t satisfy with Jihoon’s answer but decided to drop it. He shrugs, “So, where are you going?”

“Back to dorm I guess?” Jihoon didn’t have class today, so no destination. He came to the University today solely to meet Daniel.

Daniel smiled widely and Jihoon wondered what is going on in Daniel’s mind. Jihoon can never understand how Daniel’s brain works. _Isn’t Daniel is in mournful situation since he just broken up with his loves one? Why he looks like he just won a lottery?_

“Then you are free” Daniel clapped excitedly. Without asking for Jihoon’s consent, he hold Jihoon’s hand and drag him away with him to god knows where.

Jihoon couldn’t react to that other than having his heart doing somersault at the sudden contact and dumbly follow Daniel’s lead.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon looked around and couldn’t help but gasped in awe. Sure the ride took awhile but it’s worth it. This place is heaven. Jihoon had never been to this place before. It was an arcade.

Jihoon has only been to arcades once or twice. Also, it was the arcade in his neighbourhood that is quite small and the games available there are mostly the old one. This arcade is big, very big if it’s compared to the one he had been before, complete with the newest edition game and everything he dreamt to have as someone who loves gaming so much. And since this is week day and quite early in the morning, so there’s almost no one here.

“What do you think?” Daniel breaks the silence, seemingly proud of himself.

Jihoon is speechless that he didn’t answer Daniel’s question immediately, still lost in his own world.

However, Daniel thought otherwise. He shifts uncomfortably, “Jihoon-ah” he calls slowly. “I’m sorry for not asking but-“ he said, not sure himself, “Do you want to be here?”

Jihoon is confused at the sudden change of mood, “Wha-“

“I mean-“ Daniel interrupts him, “I suddenly drags you here without asking you first. I don’t want to annoy you or anything so if you want, I can bring you back. I’m sorry I should have asked”

Jihoon is utterly confused. Since when did Daniel asked for permission from him for doing something or bringing him somewhere. They did this kind of thing a lot before so what makes Daniel so self-conscious now? “Sure, I want to be here(?)” Jihoon answered, but not sure himself either.

“You sure?” Daniel asked, still not convinced

But before Jihoon can answer back, someone is approaching them, “Niel-ah, you’re here again”

Daniel and Jihoon turned towards the voice, “Oh, hyung” Daniel greets the person

Jihoon looked at that person; someone in the back of his mind told him that he had seen this person before.

“Hyung, this is Jihoon” Daniel introduced them, “Jihoon, this is Jinwoo hyung, the owner of this arcade, my best friend from Busan”

Jinwoo reached out his hands for Jihoon to hold, “So, you are Jihoon. Wow, you looked different from what I remembered. It took years but finally we met, nice to meet you and I’m sorry”

Jihoon dumbly shook his hand, “Park Jihoon, but where have we met before? Why are you sorry?”

“Yah, you never told him about me you, dumbass” he looked at Daniel accusingly and Daniel raised his hands in surrender. He looked back at Jihoon, “I’m Joo Jinwoo, we met on the day you met this kid here too” he told Jihoon while pointing at Daniel.

It took a while but Jihoon soon recognized the man in front of him, “Ah, I remember. We practically crashed into each other that day” No wonder he felt he saw this man before, it’s the big guy he crashed into.

“Yeah, we did. I’m sorry I couldn’t apologize properly that day, I was kind of distracted” he said apologetically. “After that day, Niel keeps on telling me about you, how cute you are, and how much he wants to bite you” Jinwoo said teasingly

Jihoon’s face heated up at the sudden information he got. He feels hot despite the fully equipped air-conditioned room. Jihoon couldn’t believe that Daniel said he is cute in his past appearance. Moreover _, wanting to bite him_? Jihoon’s mind refused to function at the thought. He couldn’t hear anything other than his heart beat that keeps beating louder by its past seconds. He wonders whether the other 2 heard it.

“Stop making Jihoon uncomfortable” Daniel whined.

Woojin laughed at that, “Alright, alright. Seems like you haven’t used to Niel’s antics? He always wants to have younger siblings but everyone around him just happened to be same-aged or older than him so he has no chance to baby anyone. Ah, right, we have Woojin, but Woojin is more like a pet to Daniel other than sibling. So, whenever he found someone cute, he’ll talk about them non-stop. But I think since the day he met you, he had never say other people cute-“ Jinwoo’s mouth was instantly covered by Daniel’s hands.

“Too much information hyung, too much” Daniel said hurriedly

 _So, Daniel hyung sees me as a cute younger brother_ , Jihoon thought. He should have known better than to expect more from Daniel.

Jinwoo pries Daniel’s hand away from him, “Anyway, take this as my apologize, you can play all you want today for free”

Jihoon and Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise. Daniel jumps excitedly and Jihoon just stays quiet.

“You still need to pay Kang Daniel” Jinwoo said, “Only this cutie-pie can play for free” he said and ruffled Jihoon’s hair before leaving them, “Enjoy”

Daniel sulks and screams, “No fair” to Jinwoo’s retreating back when he thought Jinwoo is not on hearing distance.

But Jinwoo immediately turns, shocking Daniel, “Yah, I let you stay at my place for days to mourn for your break up without asking you to pay. Now do me a favour to keep my business on”

Daniel stays silence after that. Jihoon looked at Daniel. _So, this is where Daniel was when he had gone missing these past few days._ Jihoon wanted to cheer Daniel up. But before he could do that, Daniel turns to look at him with the same smile as if nothing has happened. “Let the game on Jihoon-ie” and drag him to try the first game machine at sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon didn’t know how long they have been playing.

“Hey, let’s go back” Daniel taps him on the shoulder

He didn’t get the chance to try everything yet. “A moment” he said shortly, too focused in his game.

Daniel couldn’t wait anymore. He just takes Jihoon’s wrist and dragged him away from the game machine. “No can do” Daniel said while Jihoon whined in annoyance. He almost wins the round.

“Here, look at this” Daniel shows him his phone, _It’s half hour before 11 pm._ Jihoon’s eyes widened, “Oh no, it’s almost the night curfew!” Jihoon panics

Daniel laughed, “Yeah, that’s why we should go back”

Once they arrived at the University gates, it’s closed already. Jihoon looked at his watch, _11.45 pm._ Seriously, how far is that place. Jihoon leaned on the gate dejectedly. Now what? He couldn’t get into his own room, where should he sleep now? There’s so many miscalls and messages from Woojin asking his whereabouts and Jihoon replied him with one simple, _I’m fine, don’t worry._ In reality, he is not fine at all.

Daniel looks at Jihoon’s expression and laugh inside. Jihoon’s panic expression is so cute. Jihoon keeps on mumbling to himself, making all sorts of scenario on what he should do next, including asking Woojin to throw ropes outside the window so he could climb up just like in the movie, jump over the gate, until make the fire alarm rang so that he can sneak in when there’s commotion.

“Hey, do you want to stay over?” Daniel offers

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon couldn’t stop his heart from beating frantically throughout the way back to Daniel’s shared apartment. He knows that Daniel wasn’t living alone (there’s still Minhyun there) but still he couldn’t help but feel nervous that he’ll be s pending the night at his crush’s place.

Daniel keeps talking to him but he couldn’t comprehend anything Daniel said as his mind shut itself off at the fact that he is going to see Daniel’s _private place._

After about 10 minutes walk, they finally arrived. Jihoon looked at the apartment building and couldn’t help but awe at the sight. He researched possible apartment that is located near the University and this one is the closest but the price is so high, Jihoon couldn’t afford this place. Sure, it has the nice view and complete facilities but it’s still too much for him. So, knowing that Daniel is actually living here really stunt Jihoon.

“Hey, you are not coming?” Daniel said, pulling Jihoon out of his trance. Daniel is already standing inside the lift, one hand holding the lift door so it won’t close and waiting for Jihoon.

Jihoon quickly move his feet and scramble inside the lift. “Sorry”

This apartment has 20+ floors, Jihoon noted. They stopped at 18th floor where Jihoon assumed is Daniel’s and Minhyun’s place. _1801,_ Jihoon saved the number in his head. Daniel pressed in the passcode and the door clicked open.

Once inside, Jihoon immediately scans the room. Here, at the side of the doorstep, there’s a considerably big shoe rack with transparent glass door so Jihoon can see that Daniel and Minhyun have lots of shoes and are neatly organized. From the doorstep, Jihoon saw their living room. It’s big and spacious with minimalist design of white and black combination. Further inside, past the living room, at the left side, there’s 2 doors facing each other which Jihoon assume Daniel and Minhyun’s room. Going straight pass the living room, there’s another door where Jihoon assume is the guest room. And beside the guest room is the laundry room(?) While at the right side is the kitchen and dining table located and suddenly Minhyun come out from there, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

“Hey, what takes you so long” Came Minhyun’s voice, “Oh, hi Jihoonie?” he said once he realized Daniel is not alone

“Good afternoon, sorry for bothering you late at night” Jihoon said, bowing a little. He looked at Minhyun’s appearance. _He is wearing a plain t-shirt and tracking pants, looking so casual but looking effortlessly handsome regardless. As expected, Minhyun really deserved the prince title_ , Jihoon thought.

Minhyun waved his hands, “No, don’t worry. You want some hot chocolate too?” he asked, “Here’s yours Niel-ah” and hand Daniel his cup which Daniel takes happily and mumble, _Thanks, you are the best_

Jihoon noted that when Daniel with his friends, especially those older than him, he is always being babied by them. But when Daniel is with him or people younger than him, he’ll act like a cool and caring senior. _What a duality._

“I’m fine, thank you” Jihoon said but Minhyun had disappeared to the kitchen. So, Jihoon shrugged and follow Daniel to his room. So, his guess was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s room is big, as expected. But it’s kinda messy, contrary to the entire apartment outside when Jihoon saw it. Everything in the apartment, starting from the doorstep to the living room, kitchen, and laundry room (Jihoon peeked a little since the door slightly opened), is well organized but this room is disaster.

The design for Daniel’s room is simple, with white dominates the room and slight black, and several shades of grey. There’s a king-sized bed located at the middle of the room, balcony at the side, big LCD TV hung on the wall, study table, bathroom, and coffee table at the other side. What amazed Jihoon is Daniel has his own refrigerator in his room beside the coffee table.

If his room is organized, it will be much better, Jihoon thought.

“Are you finished staring?” Daniel asked, amused. He realized Jihoon had been staring with judgemental expression ever since they arrived here. “I know my room is quite messy, I just don’t have the time to clean it okay. Once I have the time, this room will be sparkled” he said proudly.

Jihoon turned red being caught red-handedly. “No, I was jus-“

“Jihoon-ie, here’s your chocola-“ Minhyun entered the room, bringing another cup of hot chocolate. He almost dropped the cup at the sight, “Yah, Kang Daniel! What’s with the room?” he shrieked uncharacteristically.

Daniel face-palmed himself. “How many times I told you to knock before coming into my room?” Daniel tried to change the topic

“Wow, I never know this kind of mess exist in this world” Minhyun said, ignoring Daniel, “You need to clean your room, Niel-ah. You know this kind of mess can lead to dust, it’s not good for your health. How many times I told you to keep your game console once you finished playing?”

Daniel groaned, “I still want to play, what’s the point in keeping them if I’ll just take it out again later”

“And see that your clothes, put it in the laundry basket so that Nancy (their housekeeper) can wash them” Minhyun continued, not affected one bit by Daniel’s annoyed tone

“I still want to wear them” Daniel said again

Minhyun scanned the room in horror, “Yah” he found something, “That is my shirt. I searched for it everywhere!” he walked and pick it up, while looking at Daniel accusingly.

“You embarrassed me” Daniel said, “Thank you for the chocolate, great that you finally found your shirt, Good night” Daniel said hurriedly while pushing (shoving) Minhyun out of the room, with Minhyun keeps yelling, “I’ll get you back for this Kang Daniel! Jihoon, teach this big puppy a lesson! You need to be on my side, Yah!” And Daniel finally succeeds in closing the door.

Daniel turned to look at amused Jihoon. “Sorry, that was unexpected. He always acts like my mother” Daniel massaged his temple.

 _There goes my Mr.Perfect Hwang Minhyun,_ Jihoon thought after seeing Minhyun shrieked like that. “No, it’s fine. It’s fun”

Daniel looked at Jihoon in disbelief, “How so? His nagging is getting more and more severe each day. He needs to find someone soon so he could stop treating me like a kid”

Jihoon is too caught up in the situation that he momentarily forgot that he current is in his crush’s room, alone with his crush. His face instantly heated up again.

Daniel noticed that. “Are you feeling hot?” the question sounds so wrong to Jihoon’s conflicting mind.

“What? No, I’m not. Stop saying nonsense” Jihoon snapped

Daniel looked at Jihoon weirdly before shrugging his shoulder. “I’ll take a shower first, then you after. Do whatever you like. Treat it like your own room” before disappear to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

After approximately 20 minutes, Daniel comes out of the bathroom, only wrapping in a towel that hung loose on his waist. Body is still moist from the after shower heat, hair wet, looking so sinfully hot.

Jihoon’s breath hitched at the sight. Seeing Daniel topless that time is enough to have him fainted, what more of this. He didn’t realize he had been staring for a tad too long.

“Jihoon?” Daniel calls him, “Are you sick? Your face is red” Daniel reached to touch his forehead

Jihoon bolted up before Daniel’s hand makes contact, “I’m fine. I’m going to take a shower” and run off to the bathroom and lock the door, leaving a confused Daniel

Once Jihoon is inside, he leaned on the door, trying to steady his heart beat. “That was close”

“Jihoon-ah” Daniel called from outside the bathroom, making Jihoon’s heart beat raced again, “There’s closet inside, just pick any clothes you want to wear and use anything there. Also, the new toothbrush is in the upper cabinet”

“Yes, hyung” Jihoon answered.

After another 5 minutes, Jihoon started to shower. Once he is done, he opened the closet. All Daniel’s clothes are big, too big for him. A pink oversize hoodie caught his eyes and he settled with that together with and equally big track pants. The hoodie falls a little above his knees and the track pants need to be rolled so that it fit Jihoon’s legs length. Jihoon smelled Daniel’s scent all over his body. He feels shy and excited. Is it how it feels to be Daniel’s girlfriend? Getting to wear his clothes all the time? Jihoon feels bitter at the thought.

He shakes those ideas out of his mind and walk out of the bathroom. He thanked all gods that Daniel is fully dressed now, sitting on his bed, playing with his phone.

“Hyung” he called hesitantly, “I’m done”

Daniel looked up from his phone and cooed at the sight. Jihoon is practically drowned in his clothes. He got up and walks towards Jihoon, catching Jihoon off guard and instinctively moved backwards. However, Daniel strides faster and reached Jihoon in no time. He fixed Jihoon’s hoodie that fall off his shoulder because it’s too big up to its original position and ruffle Jihoon’s head. “Let’s eat something” and left a blushing messed Jihoon in the room.

“Kang Daniel is really not good for my health” Jihoon mumbled out while moving out following Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving comments telling me which you prefer  
> I'll write longer chapter before updating since it has reached where I left off in the previous forum
> 
> I'm sorry if I couldn't update as fast as I used to since I need to write more before I could post the next chapters and my schools and works just don't want to cooperate and let me breath  
> I'm getting even busier at work because of that new project >,<
> 
> But, I'll still try my best  
> and please leave comments to tell me what you think <3
> 
> CU~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Jihoon thought, “Secret” he said instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> There wasn't much to say in this chapter  
> Just, happy reading~~~

Once he steps into the kitchen, Daniel has been seated and Minhyun is placing food and eating utensils in front of excited Daniel.

“Jihoon-ah” Daniel calls out once he sees Jihoon, “Come here, let’s eat. You should try Minhyun’s cooking”

Jihoon is amused at the sight. Despite being the same age, Daniel looks like a kid when he is with Minhyun. He quickly sat across Daniel where another set of utensils are placed.

Minhyun placed the soup, rice, and side dishes in front of them, “Eat up. You guys must be hungry” Minhyun said

Daniel immediately starts digging up his food while mumbling _Thank you for the food_ while Jihoon is still hesitant whether it’s right for him to do this.

Minhyun sensed Jihoon’s uneasiness. “Just eat Jihoon-ah. Daniel and Woojin’s friend is my friend too. You don’t have to be shy or else this kid will eat all up before you could lift up your spoon” Minhyun said while ruffling at Daniel’s hair while Daniel blatantly ignored Minhyun’s diss on him.

“Thank you for the food” Jihoon said in a soft voice before slowly start to eat. Minhyun smiles and leave the kitchen.

They eat in comfortable silence and suddenly Daniel stops eating and look at him, making him feel conscious. “Why are you eating so slowly?” Daniel asked. “Are the food not up to your taste?”

“No, no, no. It’s delicious.” Jihoon quickly said.

Daniel looked at him questioningly, “Then why are you so slow? As far as I remember, you were a fast eater and you eat a lot. Did it change in a year?”

Jihoon didn’t know what to answer. Everything happen today progress too quickly for Jihoon to keep up with. He had a _date_ with his crush, coming to his house, eat, take a shower, and even wear his crush’s clothes. Moreover, he is going to stay the night here.

“I’m on diet” he randomly blurted out

He didn’t expect this but Daniel burst out laughing at his answer. He laughs out loud as if Jihoon had just cracked the most humorous jokes exist. Jihoon couldn’t help but feel offended. _What’s so funny with going on diet?_ _He did that during Senior High to maintain his weight._

Seeing Jihoon’s turn sour expression, Daniel stops himself. “I’m sorry” he said, “I don’t understand why you should go on diet” he said amusingly

“Remember how I look when we first met?” Jihoon said, “You didn’t know how hard I work on it to get my current weight. You don’t know how much I try to change so that I can stand against those bullies” Jihoon unintentionally blurted that out. He stood up before Daniel can say anything and run towards the door. _Great, now Daniel knows his outcast self._

But before Jihoon is able to grab the door knob, Daniel get a hold of his wrist, “Wait”

Jihoon shook Daniel’s hands off of him, trashing around. He didn’t want to look at Daniel. He didn’t want to see those judging eyes that he received back then. However, Daniel’s grasp on his wrist is so strong.

“I said wait” Daniel’s voice is lower now, full of authority that Jihoon instinctively obey. He stopped trashing around but still avoids looking at Daniel. He is ready to get pitiful looks from Daniel and encouraging words from the other. He hates that, he hates those meaningless sympathy, especially from Daniel.

“What do you want to say?” Jihoon said harshly, “Do you want to pity me after this? Because I’m actually a social outcast, I don’t have friends, and I am an ugly nerd that tried to look better but fail”

Daniel opens his mouth to say something. But before he is able to that, Minhyun comes out from his room because of the commotion they created. “What happened you two?”

Minhyun saw Daniel is gripping tight on Jihoon’s wrist and despite Jihoon is looking down, he can see Jihoon’s eyes are glistening with tears. He looks like he is trying hard to keep it in. “Yah, Daniel! What are you doing to Jihoon?”

Daniel released his hands immediately, raising his owns in the air.”I didn’t do anything.” He takes a hold on Jihoon’s hand again, but this time with less power, just enough to drag him back to his room. “I need to talk to Jihoon, just the two of us” he stopped at the room, “Don’t eavesdrop on us” he said before slamming his door shut and lock it.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon sits silently at the corner of the bed, looking down on his lap.

“I’m sorry” Daniel pierced the silence

Jihoon glanced up a little, not quite meeting Daniel’s gaze and look down again, “I don’t need your pity, I’ve told you”

“I do not pity you” Daniel said. “I’m sorry for being inconsiderate. I’m not sorry for saying you shouldn’t do diet though”

This time Jihoon looks up meeting Daniel’s eyes. There’s no pity nor sympathy in those eyes, only sadness(?) “What are you implying?”

Daniel shrugged and precede sitting beside Jihoon, “What I mean is you don’t have to change any of your appearance just to please your surroundings. If only I know you earlier, I’ll stand against them for you. I think you are pretty even back then, and you are nice to talk to, that’s why I wanted to be your friend. Those who appreciate others based on appearance are not worthy”

Jihoon is perplexed. That was the exact thing Guanlin told him when he first decided to change his appearance. “It would be nice if everybody think the way you did” Jihoon said softly

But Daniel catches that, “What’s the used to have 100 people like you for your façade when you can have few people like you for who you are. I believe Woojin, Minhyun, Seongwoo, and even your current friends and that scary acting club leader, what is his name already?” Daniel said, scratching his nape, trying to recall

“Jisung hyung is not scary” Jihoon said, smiling a little

“Right, Jisung” Daniel said, observing Jihoon a moment, “See, you just need to smile more and everything will be fine”

 _You should smile more you know. You look better smiling,_ Jihoon remembered Daniel said that before. But it was interrupted by his negative thoughts. “What makes you think that Woojin and the rest will accept me the same once they know about my past?”

Daniel smiles, “Wanna bet?”

“How so?” Jihoon challenges

“I’ll show you” Daniel said, inched closer, “If I win, you have to fulfil my wish and you’ll get the same if it happened otherwise.” He suggested, “One thing you need to know, no matter what your past held, it won’t change how I see you. I’ll just believe what I see as the real you”

Jihoon’s heart fluttered at that. How can he not fall for this guy when the guy himself makes him feel so special in any way. Jihoon didn’t say anything but just nod his head in approval

“Great” Daniel claps, “Now, let’s sleep? I’m tired” he said while standing up, “You can use the room, I’ll sleep outside” he took his pillow and some comforter with him

Jihoon quickly stopped Daniel while holding on his shirt, “I..I’ll sleep outside. This is your room, you should sleep here”

“You are my guest, just take it easy” Daniel said, pushing his hands away. “I’ll be uncomfortable if I let you sleep outside, okay? Stop complaining and obey for once, can you?”

Jihoon didn’t want to refuse anymore. Daniel is being so kind to him and it’ll be rude if he argue with that. So, he just nods a little, “Good night, hyung” he said softly

Daniel smiles at that, “Good night Jihoon-ie” and ruffled Jihoon’s head before heading out.

Jihoon checks his phone one more time. There’s a message from Woojin asking his whereabouts and Jihoon only replied shortly, telling Woojin that he’ll be staying at Daniel and Minhyun’s apartment.

After that, Jihoon climbs up the bed and wrap himself in Daniel’s bed cover. He likes this, full of Daniel’s scent. It calms him up. It didn’t take long before Jihoon drifted off to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon woke up, feeling all warm and pleasant. He had one of the best sleep ever. It’s surprising as he always had a hard time adjusting to new place. He stretched his muscles and surprised when his left hand hits something. He turned to look at his side and he is faced with sleeping Daniel.

His heart runs a thousand miles and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He couldn’t do anything other than staring at the being beside him. He looked so defenceless at the moment. His sleeping face makes him look innocent and pure, just like a kid. He is still breathtaking regardless.

Suddenly, Daniel stirred and his left arm moves encircling Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer, catching Jihoon off guard. _Too close, too close._ Now, Jihoon’s face is only inches apart from Daniel’s. jihoon felt blood rushed through his head and his face is hot. His mind is in chaos contrary with the peacefully asleep Daniel.

Jihoon tries to collect his sanity and pry himself away from Daniel but Daniel only tightened his hold. God must hate him for putting him in this situation. Daniel inched closer and their faces almost touch each other and that’s when he had enough. He used all his strength he could muster at the time and pushed Daniel’s face away from him.

Daniel woke up, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Jihoon sat up, looking down at the still laying Daniel. Daniel’s expression looks like the entire earth crushed down on him. “What was that for?”

“Why are you here?” Jihoon asks back

Daniel sits up, “Minhyun is going to clean the house, he said I was in his way so I came back” he explained, “So, I’m not allowed to sleep on my own bed now? Why are you behaving like I did something horrible to you?”

“No, I-I’m-“ Jihoon trailed, embarrassed at his action, “I’m sorry”

Daniel sighs, “It’s fine” He looked at Jihoon, “Don’t tell me you-“

Jihoon’s heart races. _Did Daniel figure it out? Did he know how I feel about him? What should I do? What should I do?_ Jihoon is panicking inside.

“against the idea of boys sleeping together?” Daniel finished

It sounds really wrong to Jihoon’s ear. He flushed at the thought. His imagination runs wild. He feels like the temperature in the room rises drastically.

“Hey, your face is red” Daniel said, reaching out to touch his forehead, “Are you okay?”

Jihoon is fast to dodge. “No, I’m fine. I think I should go and help Minhyun hyung” Jihoon said finally and bolted out of the room. _He’ll make a fool of himself more if he stays any longer here with Daniel._

* * *

 

Daniel walks him back to his dorm. “So, here you are” he said once they arrived at the front gate. “See you lunch time? I’ll pick you up here?”

Jihoon nods happily, “Sure, see you” and turn to enter his dorm building after waving goodbye to Daniel. They promised to meet and have lunch together at the newly opened café by the University.

Jihoon hums happily at how his relationship with Daniel progress.

He unlocks his door and enters his room slowly not to wake Woojin in case he is still asleep.

“Can’t you believe it? He stays the night at Niel hyung’s place. Yes, I know Minhyun hyung is there but he must be staying in Niel hyung’s room.” He heard Woojin said. “So, what do you want me to say?” Woojin is sitting on his study table, back-facing him, talking to the phone. It seems like he didn’t realize Jihoon had come home yet. “Should I say Jihoon-ah, can you stop being close to Daniel? I’ve loved you all this time. So, can you take a pity on me and just date me instead?” Woojin sigh, “It’s not like I can say that!”

“You love me?” Jihoon said, startling Woojin. He turned around in shocked to be met with Jihoon.

“I’ll call you again” Woojin said hurriedly and end the call. “Jihoon-ah” he starts, not sure what to say, “You’re back?”

Jihoon shook his head, “Tell me, did I hear wrong?”

Woojin thought of excuses to get out of this sticky situation but he knows he should just go with it. He had been keeping this a secret for too long and Jihoon deserves to know. “No, you heard everything right”

“Tell me I misheard everything!” Jihoon screamed at him. “Tell me you are just messing around!” Jihoon feels his heart beat erratically. He is angry and confused. He didn’t know how to feel about having his best friend indirectly confess to him.

“No, I’m not messing around. Everything you heard just now is really how I feel about you” Woojin said calmly, “I’ve been loving you all along since last year”

Jihoon shook his head repeatedly, “No, you are lying. You are just messing with me. That’s not true”

Woojin ignored that, “Hey Jihoon-ah, did I have a chance? Even 0.000001%? Is there a place in your heart for me to enter?”

“You are my best friend” Jihoon said, “You know I love Daniel hyu-“

“I know!” Woojin cuts him, “I f*cking know how much you love him, even now. I know although you said you’ve moved on but you keep track on his relationship with Jieun, I know how you go to the bulletin board every Friday morning to see the articles about them ahead of other, I know everything about you Park Jihoon!” Woojin is breathless, “I know all of that but I couldn’t help but fall for you. I tried to compress the feeling but it suffocates me. Please” He begs

“I..I don’t know” Jihoon said. “I don’t know. I’m sorry”

“Do you even know that Daniel hyung still love Jieun now?” Woojin brings up the topic

Jihoon didn’t like where the conversation is going. He knows about that but he tries to ignore that fact.

“I told you didn’t I, you have no chance with Daniel hyung even though he had broken up with Jieun” Woojin said again, “What I’m implying is, you should give me a chance, we won’t know unless we try”

“I’m fine with how things are” Jihoon said lowly, “As long as I can be with Daniel, even as his friend only, I’m satisfied with that”

“I won’t give up on you Jihoon-ah” Woojin said, “This is the first time I feel this way. I want you to be mine”

Jihoon looked at Woojin, “Let’s stay as friend” Jihoon ends their arguments.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon.. Hey, Jihoon.. Park Jihoon!” Daniel snapped him out of his thoughts. They are sitting in the café, having their promised lunch together.

“What?” Jihoon asked dumbly

“You have been spacing out for a good 15 minutes” Daniel said sulkily, “Am I that boring to you?”

Jihoon cooed at Daniel’s cuteness. Seriously, this guy has serious double personality, “Sorry, I just have a lot to think”

“Mind to share?” Daniel seems interested

Jihoon lightly shook his head, “It’s nothing. Where were we?”

“Forget it” Daniel said, “I’ve been wondering, how it is going between you and Woojin?”

Jihoon looked at Daniel, “What do you mean?” _Did Daniel know about Woojin’s confession? How?_

“Didn’t you guys in relationship currently?” Daniel said confusedly, “Remember what you told me last year near the library?”

 _Because he is my boyfriend._ Jihoon remembers that. He said that without thinking. _So, Daniel believed his lies?_ “Ah, that. We are not dating. I was just saying that in the span moment.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow, “Oh, really?” gaining a nod from Jihoon, “But don’t you think you should consider Woojin? I think he is a nice guy and you guys look good together” Daniel said teasingly

Jihoon didn’t find that amusing though. His heart feels like being stabbed by that. However, he couldn’t blame Daniel. “Impossible”

“What?” Daniel didn’t get that

“It’s impossible” Jihoon said louder, “Woojin and I are best friends”

Daniel shrugs, “If you say so. Anyway-“ Daniel trails, “aren’t you suppose to be at the age to like someone? I didn’t remember you ever telling anyone about that nor you being close with somebody.”

“I do” Jihoon said softly

Daniel didn’t hear that, “I mean it’s fine if you want to keep it a se-, WHAT?”

“I do” Jihoon repeats

Daniel leans in, his food is long forgotten. “Who?”

 _You,_ Jihoon thought, “Secret” he said instead

Daniel clucked his tongue, “You are no fun” he leans back and stabs the fries using his fork harder than needed just to show his annoyance before stuffing them into his mouth.

Jihoon chuckled at Daniel’s childish antics, “It’s not important. It’s one-sided anyway” he said casually

“You confessed?” Daniel is interested again, forgetting that he is supposed to be sulking

Jihoon shakes his head

“She has a boyfriend already?” Daniel asked again, utterly interested with the guessing game

Jihoon shakes his head again, “It’s a he though”

“Ah, sorry” Daniel said, “He has a girlfriend already?”

Jihoon shakes his head again, “He used to”

Daniel nods in understanding, “It must be hard on you.”

 _Yeah, freaking hard,_ Jihoon thought

“Then it means he is available now. You have a chance then” Daniel claps happily as if he is the one who experienced it himself

“Impossible” Jihoon said again, “I don’t think he sway that way. Besides, I can see he still loves his ex-girlfriend even they’ve broken up”

Daniel thinks hard, “Then what should we do? There must be a way. How can you know he didn’t sway that way and that he still loves his ex. Why did they break up then?”

“It’s fine” Jihoon mused. Daniel thinks hard as if it’s his own problem warm Jihoon’s heart. It makes him fall deeper. “I don’t know for sure but isn’t it saver to assume he is straight as he has girlfriend? And I heard from his friend that he still loves her”

“I’ll help you” Daniel decides, “So, can I know who he is?” Daniel begged using his infamous puppy eyes.

“Nope, no can do” Jihoon looked away

“Just his name?” Daniel tries again

“Still no”

“Is he a student in this University?” Daniel asked, “You can tell me this much at least?” he plead again

Jihoon looked at Daniel and sigh, “Fine. Yes, he is”

“How long has it been?” Daniel asked again

“About 5 years?” Jihoon answered him without thinking

“What major? Is he your senior? In your dance club? Acting club?” Daniel didn’t stop there. He keeps on asking Jihoon all those questions

“Not gonna tell anything more than that” Jihoon said

Daniel huffs in annoyance, “Why are you so afraid of me knowing your crush? I can keep secret too you know”

 _It’s not like I can tell you that you are the one,_ Jihoon mentally rolls his eyes, “It’s not important anyway. I have no chance. I think it’s better for me to move on and find new people. My feelings for him is not that deep anyway” he lied, hoping that Daniel would just drop the topic already

“No, it’s not” Daniel cuts him, “You’ve been loving him for years. You must have loved him so much for being able to hold it in for so long. At least he needs to know about your feeling. You need to at least try telling him. We’ll never know unless you try”

“Don’t give up” Daniel said, “I believe it will work out one day. Promise me. Unless he directly rejects you, you won’t give up. I believe he must be a real great person that he can gain your love. He must be so great that he worth your love. I promise I’ll be there with you no matter what happen. You deserve to be happy too” Daniel said, bringing out his pinky finger, “Promise?”

 _You are great,_ Jihoon thought. “Promise” Jihoon sealed and intertwine his finger with Daniel’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave comments so that I have more motivation to write >,<
> 
> CU<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I LOVE YOU!!!” Jihoon screamed, he didn’t care that someone might hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!  
> I know I'm quite inactive but I couldn't make a long chapter in a short spanned of time with my other tasks lining up trying to eat me alive  
> I'm sorry
> 
> Also, you guys think Daniel knows Jihoon's feeling all along?  
> Nah, Daniel is THAT dense, I'm sorry Jihoon needs to say it himself >,<
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~

Daniel is a great friend, really. It will be better if Jihoon didn’t develop any feelings for him. They are getting so much closer. They frequently hang out without any reason, late night gaming, inside jokes, and they even have their own secret codes. Jihoon had grown so comfortable with Daniel’s company and he couldn’t help but wish for more.

Woojin stays true to his words. He keeps on pursuing Jihoon, flirt with him anyway possible, help him, tend to him, and everything he possibly can do without being overdramatic. Also, he never brings up the _topic_ again. However, to say that Jihoon is comfortable would be a lie. Jihoon feels conscious for the fact that his best friend develops some crush for him but as Woojin didn’t being up the topic, Jihoon didn’t want to touch the topic either. As much as he feels uncomfortable, he didn’t want to ruin his hard-found friendship with Woojin so he stays quiet.

Besides that, Jihoon understands Woojin to some extent, as he himself also develops crush for his best friend, Daniel. He wonders will Daniel feel uncomfortable, or worst, disgusted with him if the older know the truth? He didn’t want to imagine that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon opened the door to his dorm and step in. He sighs in exhaustion.

“Again?” come Woojin’s voice breaking the silence

Jihoon only nods absentmindedly and proceed to get in to the shower, intending to freshen himself.

(1 hour ago)

_“Still no progress?” Daniel asked, while sipping on his caramel macchiato and look at Jihoon_

_Jihoon shook his head nonchalantly and blow on his hot brew coffee latte._

_It was their usual hang out time and they talk about anything and everything when the topic suddenly shifted to Jihoon’s love life that he’d liked to avoid talking to Daniel._

_Daniel wasn’t satisfied with Jihoon’s lack of response. “What have you tried?”_

_“Everything” Jihoon answered, “Well, not literally everything but everything I can think of possibly doing with someone who I don’t know his orientation and still in love with his ex”_

_“And what is that?” Daniel asked_

_Jihoon leaned back, the drink is not really appetizing anymore. “You know, like be friended with him, hang out, and so on”_

_“When?” Daniel’s curiosity is steeping up, “I don’t remember you went out with someone I don’t know?”_

_Jihoon mentally cursed at himself, me and my big mouth. “It’s not like you see me 24/7, I went out without you knowing”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daniel asked_

_“Why should I?” Jihoon answered immediately and harsher than what he intended to be._

_Daniel’s face fall and Jihoon feels weirdly guilty when he shouldn’t have to “Right, sorry” Daniel said, adding more to Jihoon’s guiltiness_

_They get into an awkward silence. It always happens whenever they start talking about this but Daniel seems to never cease to talk about this. “Hyu-“ Jihoon tried to fill in the awkwardness._

_But suddenly Daniel’s phone rang and it took away all Daniel’s attention. Daniel looked at the caller ID and frown. Jihoon immediately knows who it is._

_“What happened Jieun-ah?” Daniel said as soon as he picked up the phone. Yup, Jihoon was right_

_They talk for a while and Daniel hung up the phone. He looked at Jihoon apologetically and Jihoon understands immediately. “Again?”_

_Daniel nods and whispers, “Sorry”_

_Before Jihoon could say anything again Daniel had stood up, muttering something like “I’ll made it up to you tomorrow”, and left him sitting alone. It’s not like anything Jihoon said can stop Daniel and it’s not like it’s the first time this is happening. Jihoon is used to it._

* * *

 

 

_About a month after Daniel and Jieun’s break up, Jieun found herself a new boyfriend. He is a senior in her department that had developed crush for her since the beginning of her enrolment but didn’t dare to approach her aggressively as she had a boyfriend back then. He always helps Jieun when she has a hard time adjusting to the new environment and once the news of Jieun breaking up come to public, he jumps into the game and wins it._

_The first person they tell about their relationship is no other than Daniel and him. It’s because Daniel is the closest people to Jieun, she reasoned. And Jihoon is just coincidentally in the area with Daniel. Daniel smiles and congratulated them but Jihoon knew and saw the sadness in his eyes. However, Jieun is being too happy to realize that and wish Daniel good luck in finding new love before leaving them with her new boyfriend._

_Once they left, Daniel walked away immediately into his friend’s arcade. He played the punching game and successfully broke the machine on his 5 th tries, shocking the hell out of his friend and Jihoon, who had followed him from the University. _

_Daniel was about to go to another machine but was stopped by his friends staring daggers at him. Daniel only looked down and mumble a short sorry before going out of the arcade. Jihoon was stunt for a moment and he quickly follow Daniel out but Daniel is nowhere on sight anymore. He dialled Daniel’s number only to be met with voicemail and he didn’t know where to find the older so he finally opted to go back home._

_The next day, Jihoon woke up and when he checked his phone, he is relieved to find a message from Daniel, saying sorry for missing their gaming session, and to meet up. Jihoon hurriedly gets ready and bolted out of the dorm to the place Daniel told him._

_He expected to see devastated Daniel or something similar to that. What he didn’t expect is that he is faced with all smiley and giggly Daniel waving at him. He took a sit across from Daniel and look at him warily._

_Daniel talked non-stopped that day. Jihoon tried to bring up the topic and only met with “I’m fine, it’s bound to happen anyway, and so on”_

_Jihoon thought that maybe Daniel finally can let go of Jieun until one day Daniel and the others were taking some breaks from practicing basketball routines and Jihoon was there to simply support them as he didn’t have anything to do, when Jieun came walking towards their direction. At first, no one noticed her, but when Daniel keeps on losing focus and staring at one particular direction, it gained the group’s attention._

_When Jieun is within looking distance, looking like she is holding hard on her tears, Daniel immediately stood up and approaches her._

_“What’s wrong” Jihoon heard Daniel asked her._

_Jieun immediately broke into tears and hug Daniel, earning a loud squeal of disapprovement from their fans crowding nearby but Daniel pays no mind to that. Daniel excused himself and brought Jieun away to talk more privately._

_It turns out that Jieun and her boyfriend were having conflicts and Jieun came to tell Daniel and Daniel comfort and help her to make up with her boyfriend. However, this keeps on happening. Every time Jieun and her boyfriend are conflicting, she will come to Daniel or call Daniel and Daniel without a second to spare will go to Jieun, despite what, where, or when it happened._

_The problems can be serious to trivial things like different opinion about not meeting each other much due to their individual schedules. Jihoon knows as Daniel always tells him when they meet up to hang out._

_Jieun also often calls or come directly to where Daniel and him usually hang out and Daniel won’t hesitant to leave Jihoon and go with Jieun._

* * *

 

 

_And today was no different_

_Jihoon sighs and walk out of the café. Since there’s nowhere else he could go to, he decided to go back home and mourn over his sad life._

_Although Jihoon keeps on saying he is used to it, every time it happens, Jihoon feels like his heart was stabbed by knife over and over. It hurts so much that he thought he is going to die. But he held it in. There’s nothing he could do anyway._

_Jihoon walks through the pavement, wondering did he make the right choice in becoming Daniel’s best friend while still keeping this sort of feelings for the older._

_It’s not the first time but Jihoon had been considering moving on. He couldn’t live like this for the rest of his life, could he? It’s not like Daniel is going to reciprocate his feelings even if he diligently wait. But how? That has always been his unanswered question._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

 

 

Jihoon comes out from the shower room, feeling so much better after a long hot shower. He sighs in content and planning on going to bed immediately to sleep away his exhaustion. He charged his phone and turned to his bed and a cup of hot chocolate greets his sight. He looked over at Woojin who is still sitting at his study table, back facing him, doing his home works perhaps? And couldn’t help but feel so touch with his best friend’s concern.

 _If only Woojin is Daniel,_ Jihoon thought. He quickly shook his head and dismissed the idea. He shouldn’t compare them. Jihoon thought back on what Woojin had done for him and always be there on his ups and downs. Woojin never once complains about Jihoon’s antics and even he knows Jihoon loves Daniel, he just stay and be a silent supporter that is ready to catch Jihoon whenever he falls.

Just like today, every time Jihoon is back from his heartbroken episodes, Woojin will wordlessly help him to get better in his own way without asking too much. _Maybe Woojin is the answer to his unanswered question,_ Jihoon thought. Jihoon closed his eyes and prayed that he hoped he made the right the decision.

He walked to where Woojin was and back-hugging him. Woojin bolted up in surprise, almost hitting Jihoon’s chin in process and turn to look at Jihoon wide-eyed.

Jihoon released the hug and look back at Woojin.

“W..What-“ Woojin stuttered

Jihoon chuckled at how adorable Woojin is right now, “Nothing, I was about to thank you but I didn’t expect for your reaction to be that extra?”

“Is that how you thank your friend?” Woojin gained his composure

Jihoon shrugs and sit on his bed with Woojin following his movement, “Nope, but soon you are no longer my friend”

“And what does that mean?” Woojin asked

Jihoon stood up again and slowly walk towards where Woojin is standing, “What I mean is-“ he trailed his words and chuckling inside at how flustered Woojin looks with the decreasing distance between them. “I want us to be more” he purposely makes his sentence to be vague

Woojin is trapped between the table behind him and Jihoon. He feels sweats are pooling on his head with the sudden close proximity. _Is he dreaming?_ He thought. “And what is that?” he managed to find his voice

“Let’s try” Jihoon said, turning serious, “I mean I really want to move on and I don’t think there’s anyone else but you that can help me with that” Jihoon paused and saw the uneasiness in Woojin’s face, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not planning on using you. I meant it when I say this” Jihoon takes a deep breath, “I think I might have started falling for you” he declared and looked down shyly

Woojin stared wide-eye at Jihoon and he couldn’t form proper words to reply Jihoon.

Jihoon sensed the tensed atmosphere and he thought he might read it wrongly, “Um.. If you are not comfortable with the idea I don’t mind. It’s just I thought you, all along, you know, because you said-“ Jihoon’s rambled was cut by Woojin’s lips on his.

Jihoon was shocked beyond words. Sure he said that he wanted to try it out with Woojin but he didn’t know Woojin is going to move this fast(?) however, he couldn’t pushed Woojin away. He just stood there not pushing nor returning the kiss.

Woojin is first to broke the kiss. “I’m sorry” he said

Jihoon shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. That was my first time, I don’t know how to react as it was too sudden”

Woojin stared wide-eyed at Jihoon, “That was your first? Oh god, I’m really sorry. I mean we are college student and I thought at least you have some kind of experience already”

Jihoon only shook his head softly, “Sadly I don’t have that kind of experience so please take care of me”

Woojin didn’t know what to do so he envelops Jihoon in his embrace and whispers, “I’ll protect you. I love you” and Jihoon thinks he might make the right decision, ignoring how he doesn’t feel anything when Woojin kissed him and how it felt so wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon’s days passed by normally. Woojin and him are getting closer each day. Although they haven’t made it official but Jihoon can feel he might have grown to love Woojin more. However, he is still not ready for something more than hug with Woojin. He thought that he might grow comfortable as time passes by for them to be more intimate (read: kiss), but not in the mean time. Jihoon convinced himself that the only reason he felt nothing during the kiss or that the kiss felt wrong was because they are in the early phase of knowing each other and one day, he’ll get that through.

Daniel? They are still close as ever. They went out and do things like they usually did. Although he still feels bitter every time Daniel left him for Jieun, he thought that at least he started to move on with Woojin.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel and Jihoon are walking side by side on the way to send Jihoon back to the dorm after their usual hang out.

“Any progress with your crush?” Daniel asked out of the blue. It has been a while since Daniel brings up this topic that Jihoon thought Daniel had finally lost interest in it.

“No” Jihoon answered, feeling weirdly fine with the topic.

“Can you tell me already who is he?” Daniel asked

“Why are you so interested anyway?” Jihoon asked back

Daniel shrugged, “I don’t know. I was just interested in anything related to you” he said without thinking

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat before beating erratically. _Calm down, damn it. He didn’t mean anything,_ Jihoon cursed. “It has nothing to do with you”

“It has of course. You are my best friend” Daniel said as a matter of fact

Jihoon felt like he was lifted up high only to be thrown back harshly to the ground with the reality. He chuckled bitterly, “Right, and that doesn’t mean you should meddle with my business” It comes out harsher than it supposed to be but Jihoon choose to ignore it

“Have you given up on him?” Daniel asked, not even offended to the slightest with Jihoon’s rude words.

Jihoon sighs, “Yes” he answered shortly, “There’s no point in continuing anyway. I’m fighting a losing battle all along. This is for the best”

Daniel was about to open his mouth but Jihoon is faster, “Besides, I’ve found someone already” he beamed

“Who?” Daniel asked, his face is hard to read which is rare as Daniel is usually so expressive

“Woojin” Jihoon answered honestly, “We decided to try it out. Although we haven’t made anything official yet but I think it’s worth a try”

Daniel didn’t know why but he didn’t like the idea one bit, “Why Woojin? I mean, you still love this guy didn’t you? Did Woojin know about that?”

Jihoon looked at Daniel, confused. “As far as I remember, you once suggested that I should try it with Woojin? And of course he knows everything. I don’t want to keep anything from him. Woojin even knows who he is” Jihoon said innocently.

Daniel’s jaw clenched at the revelation. “Woojin knows?” he asked; still look expressionless that Jihoon couldn’t read what was on Daniel’s mind at the moment

“Yes, he knows everything” Jihoon said, oblivious that he had just added oil to the fire

“Why?” Daniel starts, starting to lose his cool, “Why Woojin knows and I don’t?”

“Because he is my best friend and soon to be my boyfriend?” Jihoon answered

“Aren’t I your best friend too?” Daniel asked as a matter of fact, still trying to hold his emotion in, he didn’t know why he feels this way. He is not one who likes to mind someone else’s business unless they willingly tell him. But this time, everything related to Jihoon perks his sanity

Jihoon started to dislike where this conversation is going, “You are” he paused, “But Woojin is soon to be my boyfriend and I prefer not to have secret kept from my boyfriend. It might caused distrust later on”

Daniel clenched his fist, “So, what about your crush?” he asked “Didn’t you promise me not to give up on him and at least confess before deciding to give up? Have you done that?”

“No” Jihoon said, “What’s the point? I know his answer without asking, why go all the trouble confessing? To get my heart shattered? And then what? I need to move on. Why can’t I skip the confessing part when in the end I still need to move on?” Jihoon started to lose his temper. _What’s wrong with Daniel? Why is he so work out on my relationship issue? It has nothing to do with him,_ he thought.

“How can you know about that?” Daniel didn’t want to lose, “You haven’t done that and yet you talk as if it actually happened already. Are you a fortune teller? You give up too fast, I thought you’ll strive hard to gain his attention but you simply give up and move to your best friend” Daniel couldn’t stop himself at this point, “You are disappointing. After I said I’ll help you, you wasted that” He said and keeps walking

Jihoon stops walking and feels like tears started pooling in his eyes. He struggles to keep it in. “I love you” Jihoon said, loud enough for Daniel to hear in the silent night. Daniel halts his movement and turns around, afraid that he heard them wrong, “What?”

“I LOVE YOU!!!” Jihoon screamed, he didn’t care that someone might hear him. “It’s you Kang Daniel! I’ve loved you all these times, starting from the first time we met in front of the University 5 years ago until now. Not a single day I’ve stopped thinking of you.” He said breathless, “But I know my place, I know who you are. You are Mr. popular and I am just an ugly nerd trying to change. I know you love Jieun so much and there’s no place for me. You are out of my reach, you are so far, and I don’t have a chance, so I back out. But you keep on insisting me to tell you so here I tell you. Why did you make everything so hard for me? What is going to be your answer? Of course you’ll reject me. There you go, I’ve fulfilled my promise so can you stop judging me?” he pleaded in the end.

Daniel froze on the spot, didn’t know what and how to feel about the new information. But his mind screamed warning at him, demanding him to take some action and not standing and staring dumbly there. “Jihoon-“ He starts to talk but suddenly his phone rang again.

Daniel hesitated for a moment after looking at the caller ID, which has never happened before, but decided to pick it up. However, his eyes never leave Jihoon. “Hello?”

 _“Oppa”_ Jieun’s trembling voice was heard from the line. Jihoon could hear it this time as their surround are dead quiet and the phone volume is quite big, “ _Can you come over? Youngjae Oppa did it again. I can’t hold it anymore, I want to break up for good”_ she cried

Jihoon smiles bitterly, _there it goes, Daniel will walk away to Jieun and left him alone,_ Jihoon thought.

Daniel looked troubled at that, “Calm down Jieun-ah, talk it out first, will you?” he looked at Jihoon worriedly.

 _Even after this, after Jihoon blindly blames everything on Daniel and despite this is a good chance for Daniel to claim back the love of his life, Daniel still considers him. How can he not fall harder?_ However, he shook his head. His resolution is stronger than ever, “You should go” Jihoon said, looking straight at Daniel and try to sound confident despite the mess he’s in. “The love of your life needs you now, more than anything. You should go. Don’t let the chance pass you by again.” He said that together with his shattering heart. “You should stop being considerate and go for it” He forced a smile, “I’ll take my leave, see you tomorrow” Jihoon sounded unsure himself. He is not sure whether he is ready to face Daniel again after this. But he turns and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon runs and hide in the alleyway near his dorm building. He didn’t want to come back now as Woojin will be questioning him non-stop and he is not sure he has anything to tell Woojin about the incident. He didn’t want to lie to Woojin, Woojin deserved more.

He tried to calm his rapid heartbeat but fail. He cried harder while squatting and clutching to his chest, in an attempt to chase away the pain.

He thought he had moved on, but thinking of the possibilities that Daniel will surely be back to Jieun sliced him up alive. He is not ready to see Daniel being all lovey-dovey with Jieun again. He wished he could be Jieun at least once in his whole life to experience how it feels to be loved by Daniel but he knows it was a wishful thinking.

He didn’t know how long he had been keeping the position when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turns to look at who it is and his breath caught in his throat when he realized who it is.

“Daniel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I am only able to finish this much  
> I really hope I can write longer chapter with shorter time but please spare me  
> I'm trying my best I ensure you <3
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments and Have a nice day ~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wonders why Daniel didn’t step up the game immediately before someone else come ahead of him. Jihoon didn’t dare to hope that what Daniel said that night actually mean something. He had learnt to stop wishing for the impossible. It’s impossible for someone like Daniel to like someone like him, that Daniel be friended with him out of pity, and because Daniel is kind, he couldn’t let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I'm sorry it took me this long and I'm sorry I only managed to write this much, I have my reason  
> It's late but I tried to at least post something  
> Anyway, this chapter is about Daniel's POV and how he figured out himself~  
> I hope you like it
> 
> Happy reading~~~  
> P.s. I got something to say, please look at the note below >,<

“Daniel” Jihoon choked out

Daniel looked breathless as if he had just run a marathon. He catches his breath and voice out, “Here you are”

Jihoon stood up, ignoring the warning in his head asking him to run away from Daniel, “Why are you here?”

Daniel looked troubled and unsure but Jihoon didn’t know why. _Isn’t Daniel supposed to be at Jieun’s place now and make up?_ He thought.

“You” Daniel starts, “You said it yourself” he pointed at Jihoon. “You should be responsible after what you said to me, not by running away after confessing”

Jihoon didn’t know what’s going on right now, he couldn’t read the situation, “Why? So that I can properly hear your rejection?” Jihoon scoffed, “Aren’t you supposed to be at Jieun’s place now?”

Daniel looked exasperated, “I don’t know either” he said, messing his own hair and Jihoon finds that kinda hot, “You said the love of my life needs me at the moment” he paused, “You said I shouldn’t let the chance pass by again” he said again

“Yes, and that’s why you should not be here now” Jihoon said but Daniel seems not paying attention to what he is saying

“However, what comes to my mind wasn’t Jieun who was fighting with her boyfriend, but you who is currently crying and run away from me after saying all those things” Daniel deadpanned, “I didn’t think of wanting to go and make up with her. What occupied my mind was the need to hug you and keep you close to me. I don’t even understand it myself but that’s how I feel”

Jihoon is stunt. He didn’t know how to react. But Daniel didn’t care. He strides towards Jihoon and in several steps, he is standing right in front of Jihoon and Jihoon had never felt so small before. Before Jihoon can react, Daniel pulls Jihoon and envelops him in his embrace. Jihoon lets Daniel to hug him, lost in Daniel’s warmth.

After a good 5 minutes, Jihoon comes back to his sense. He pushed Daniel with all his strength, startling the older. “Don’t you ever do that again” he warns

Daniel looked flabbergasted, “Wha-“

“I said don’t do that” Jihoon repeats, “I might say that I love you but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want with me and that doesn’t mean I want to be with you” Jihoon said, against his will. “Stop playing with my heart; don’t do anything you don’t mean just because of a spur moment. You are confused as I, your best friend, suddenly confessed and cried in front of you, and mistake your sympathy as something else.”

Daniel opened his mouth to retort but Jihoon held up his hands, indicating that he hasn’t finished talking yet, “I don’t need your pity, I’ve hurt enough that this is nothing compare to what I’ve experienced. Cool yourself down and think properly, you’ll thank me for stopping you tonight. You should go to Jieun’s place, that’s where you belong to, not here” Jihoon said and shoving past Daniel to run back to his dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next week, Daniel didn’t contact Jihoon at all, not that Jihoon was expecting anything. Woojin asked him about the incident but Jihoon refused to talk, saying that he is not in the mood and Woojin didn’t pry for more which Jihoon is really thankful for.

The news of Jieun and her boyfriend had broken up spread quickly throughout the University like disease. Why? One of the most popular girls in the school is back being single and people are going wild because of that.

Jihoon wonders why Daniel didn’t step up the game immediately before someone else come ahead of him. Jihoon didn’t dare to hope that what Daniel said that night actually mean something. He had learnt to stop wishing for the impossible. _It’s impossible for someone like Daniel to like someone like him, that Daniel be friended with him out of pity, and because Daniel is kind, he couldn’t let him be._

In the span of a week, Woojin and him had made their relationship official. However, they didn’t make it public as both of them prefer to have reserved relationship. Their relationship progressed just fine and Jihoon in content with that. jihoon hopes that only happiness awaits him ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

(Daniel POV 1 week ago)

_“I’ll take my leave, see you tomorrow” Daniel heard Jihoon said while still holding on his phone listening to Jieun’s complain_

_Daniel was about to say something but Jihoon has gone running away. He didn’t know why but Jihoon’s words got into him. It pierced hard right through his heart. He is lost in his own thoughts and Jieun’s voice on the other side of the lines, “Oppa? Are you still there? Can you come over? I need you right now”_

**_The love of your life needs you at the moment,_ ** _those words ring in his head._

_“Oppa? Are you listening?” Jieun asked again_

_Daniel looked at the way where Jihoon disappear to, “I’m sorry Jieun-ah, you should talk it out yourself with him this time. You can’t keep relying on me” and without waiting for Jieun’s answer, Daniel hung up the phone._

_“Where’s he?” Daniel mumbled to himself. He runs to the direction and search frantically for Jihoon._

_He arrived to the dormitory in no time. “Has Jihoon come back yet?”_

_The caretaker looked up from his magazine and stare at the intruder, “If you mean by recently, I see no one in the last hour”_

_Daniel mumbled a short **thank you** , and bolted out. He looked right and left, wondering where Jihoon go this late. He ran passed through an alleyway when his back eye spotted a silhouette in the alleyway. He walked closer and saw a figure squad down inside._

_Daniel didn’t know how to approach or make his presence known but he didn’t need to do that as the said person suddenly turn and look at him, “Daniel”_

_Daniel’s heart clenched at the sight. He had never seen Jihoon cried before and he is not sure whether he ever feels this way seeing someone cries before, not even Jieun makes him feels this way and he is not sure what to define his feeling._

_“Why are you here?” Jihoon broke the silence_

_Daniel himself didn’t have that answer on why he is here instead of Jieun’s place like usual. He never hesitated to go to Jieun’s place when she called before but after Jihoon confessed and said the love of his life needs him, he immediately thought he needs to be there for Jihoon. Don’t ask him why, he didn’t have the answer either. “You” he said, not sure, “You said it yourself. You should be responsible after what you said to me, not by running away after confessing.”_

_He saw Jihoon scoffed, “Why? So that I can properly hear your rejection? Aren’t you supposed to be at Jieun’s place now?”_

**_That’s my question too,_ ** _Daniel thought. He didn’t understand himself.”I don’t understand it either” he said exasperatedly. Daniel then explained how he truly feels, including his still confused heart. “What occupied my mind was the need to hug you and keep you close to me. I don’t even understand it myself but that’s how I feel” He ends his explanation._

_Daniel sees Jihoon is stunt at his confession. At that instance, he refused to think and let his heart to the thinking. He moved forwards and pulls Jihoon into his embraced. Daniel half expects Jihoon to push him immediately but when the younger didn’t move and let Daniel hugs him, Daniel feels a spark of hope and warmth rising in his chest. It feels so right hugging Jihoon like this, like a puzzle piece fit in his. It somehow feels familiar yet different from his experience with Jieun but overall he likes it._

_Daniel feels like he can stay in that position forever but suddenly he felt a harsh push. He stumbled back a little, “Wha-“, He feels so lost without Jihoon in his embrace_

_“Don’t do that again” Jihoon’s warns, “I might say that I love you but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want with me and that doesn’t mean I want to be with you. Stop playing with my heart; don’t do anything you don’t mean just because of a spur moment. You are confused as I, your best friend, suddenly confessed and cried in front of you, and mistake your sympathy as something else”_

**_What is Jihoon talking about?_ ** _Daniel is confused, he is about to retort but Jihoon didn’t let him, “I don’t need your pity, I’ve hurt enough that this is nothing compare to what I’ve experienced. Cool yourself down and think properly, you’ll thank me for stopping you tonight. You should go to Jieun’s place, that’s where you belong to, not here” and walk past him to his dorm_

 _Daniel stands there awkwardly. He never thought of playing with Jihoon’s heart. He is still confused with his heart but he didn’t have any intention to hurt Jihoon. **Is he confused because Jihoon cried and confessed?**_ _Daniel is not sure, but he is sure that he never pities Jihoon. He sincerely likes Jihoon. However, it’s useless in telling Jihoon now as he is still not sure himself. He needs to find out about himself before he can convince someone else._

_So, Daniel turns and returns to his condo to figure it out._

* * *

 

_Upon arriving in his condo, he is greeted with Minhyun sitting in the living room, “You’re late again” Minhyun pointed out, eyes not leaving the TV screen. “Jieun again?” Even Minhyun knows_

_Daniel heaves a sigh. “No”_

_“I see” Minhyun said, “What?!?!?!” He tears his eyes off the TV screen and look at Daniel. “You got a new girlfriend already?”_

_Daniel walked towards the couch and flops himself down beside Minhyun, stealing his popcorn and munch at it carelessly, dropping them along, “Nonsense”_

_“Then what hold you? Gaming with Jihoon? Didn’t you guys usually do it here?” Minhyun is utterly curious at this point, not caring the mess Daniel created._

_At the mention of Jihoon, Daniel tensed up. “I’m tired, I’m going to sleep” he stood up, handed the popcorn back to Minhyun, and disappears to his room._

* * *

 

_Daniel acts differently since that day. He only wakes up, go to class and club activities, then go back home, and lock himself up in his room. He rejects all hang out invitation from his friends and he even rejects Minhyun’s home cook food. That means serious business._

_After a week of letting Daniel mourning himself, Minhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He and Seongwoo planned to confront Daniel today. Daniel didn’t have class nor club activities today so he had been in his room since yesterday and having toilet in his room doesn’t help._

_After class, Seongwoo and him come back to his shared condo. Minhyun is first to enter and immediately confirms Daniel is indeed in his room. Seongwoo proceeds to the kitchen and make hot chocolates for their serious talk later. He is sure they are going to need it later._

_Minhyun knocks several times on Daniel’s door. “Niel-ah, have you eaten?”_

_He received no answer_

_Minhyun tries again, this time harder, “Niel-ah, let’s talk? I’m worried” he said straightforwardly. If anything, being direct with Daniel is the fastest way to his heart than beating around the bush._

_“I’m tired, let’s talk some other times” come Daniel’s answer_

_Minhyun smiles, as expected, Daniel is not sleeping. Seongwoo comes and asked, “So how are we going to enter if he didn’t open the door?”_

_“Relax, we have this” Minhyun hold up a string of keys. “We always have spared and master keys you know.”_

_A click was heard and the door is opened._

_Minhyun and Seongwoo enter and saw Daniel lying on his bed facing the ceiling, staring into nothing, and lost in his thinking. He seems oblivious that there are intruders in his room._

_“Niel-ah” Minhyun calls out, snapping him out of his trance_

_Daniel bolted up and sits cross-legged, “What are you doing?”_

_Minhyun walks and sit at his bed and Seongwoo leans on the door, “Let’s talk” Minhyun said_

_“I said I’m tired, there’s nothing to talk about” Daniel said_

_Minhyun ignores that, “You know Jieun broke up, didn’t you?”_

_Daniel sighs and flops back to his bed in resignation. Minhyun always gets what he wants anyway, “Hmm” he hummed_

_Getting a positive reaction, Minhyun smiles at his childhood friend. He signalled Seongwoo to come in so Seongwoo sits at the sofa near the bed. “How do you feel?”_

_“About Jieun?” Daniel asked, “Nothing much, I bet they were just having usual small conflicts. They will be back in no time”_

_“Isn’t it the right time to get her back?” Seongwoo tries to chip in_

_Daniel glanced at the side where Seongwoo is sitting. “I don’t know” he said honestly. “As long as she is happy, I’m content with that”_

_Minhyun and Seongwoo exchange a knowing look. “What about Jihoon?” Minhyun slowly gets to the main topic. They carefully observed Daniel’s reaction, don’t want to miss the slightest reaction_

_Daniel tensed at the mention of Jihoon before relax again. It happened so quick that both Minhyun and Seongwoo almost missed that. “What about Jihoon?”_

_“He is with Woojin now” Minhyun said again_

_Daniel closed his eyes and breath out, “I know”_

_“How do you feel?” he asked again_

_Daniel puts his right arm on his eyes, “How should I feel?” he said exhaustedly, “I don’t even understand it myself. I couldn’t figure it out”_

_“Isn’t he your best friend?” Seongwoo asked, “How do you feel when Minhyun first has his boyfriend?”_

_Daniel looked at Minhyun from under his arm. He thinks hard for a moment, recalling their Junior High school’s memories, “I was thrilled and betrayed?” he said_

_“Why so?” Minhyun asked_

_He closed his eyes again, “I’m happy for you but I don’t know you swings that way, you found someone special earlier than me, and he even reciprocated your feeling.”_

_“Which one is stronger?” Seongwoo asked again_

_“I’m happy for you” Daniel answered without missing a beat._

_“Isn’t that supposed to be the right reaction when your best friends found their happiness?” Seongwoo said_

_Daniel didn’t answer for a moment, “How do you define right and wrong? “ He asked finally_

_“We don’t know that either Niel-ah” Minhyun said, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one to know that the best?”_

_“I don’t know” Daniel sighs_

_“Do you want to talk about it?” Minhyun asked again, he knows Daniel is fully aware of what he meant right now, “We can be a good listener” he offered_

_However, they didn’t expect Daniel to take the offer immediately. Daniel sat up and looked at Minhyun and Seongwoo back and forth. It’s not like he had other choice. “That night-“ he started telling how he walked Jihoon home and Jieun called, how he chased after Jihoon instead of Jieun, and so on, not missing the details on how he felt during that time._

_Minhyun and Seongwoo listened attentively, trying not to miss a single clue._

_Daniel finished his story and look at Minhyun, desperately asking for help through his eyes._

_Contrary to Daniel’s troubled expression, Minhyun and Seongwoo grinned like an idiot. “What’s so funny?” Daniel scowled at them_

_Minhyun moved up and reached for Daniel. He ruffled his head like an older brother to his baby brother despite them being in the same age. “Aw, finally my baby has grown up”_

_Daniel pushed Minhyun’s hand away and glared at him, “Care to explain?”_

_“You are in love you dumbass” Seongwoo said instead_

(End of Flashbacks)

 

 

 

"SNEAK PEAK NEXT CHAPTER"

Daniel stays silent. He couldn’t argue with that because after he re-thinks it again, he couldn’t deny that it’s true. Everything Minhyun said is true. So, it was all a mistake this time? “I love Jihoon?”

 

From: Niel Hyung~

Okay, see you tomorrow Jihoonie

I missed you

Good night and have a nice dream

 

He checked Daniel out, from his wet hair where the droplets of water slips down to his neck, collar bone, chest, refined abs, and disappearing into his towel. Jihoon gulped at the sight.

 

“I love you” Daniel said, “Not Jieun, not anyone else but you."

 

“Do whatever you want to do but Woojin is the one I love and right back at you, nothing can change that”

 

"I’m grateful but I hope he can just leave me alone. This is getting burdensome at one point. I’ve moved on and I love Woojin now, not him. It’s all in the past”

 

P.s. These sneak peaks are what I have in mind on what's going on later a.k.a. Daniel is stepping up the game and Jihoon(?), you guessed it >.O (not in order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I would like to say is I'm going on hiatus  
> I don't know when will I return but it's no longer than 10 days I can assure you that, I just don't want to let you wait for nothing so I announced this  
> So, I hope you will still be here when I return later (please?)  
> Thank you for the encouraging words for these past chapters, it really motivates me :*
> 
> I have something coming up and I won't able to write for the mean time  
> So, I gave you a little sneak peak on what I'm going to write on the next chapter to redeem myself
> 
> See you and wish me luck for whatever I'm going to face now  
> I love you ~~~
> 
> P.s. as usual, please leave comments <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is wasting no time and immediately runs towards Daniel and Minhyun’s condo. He had memorized the road and location by heart that it is impossible for him to mistakes the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> Omg, this is so late, I'm sorry~  
> I hope you guys are still here >,<
> 
> This is quite a short chapter as this is all I could manage today  
> I'll try writing longer chapter next so I hope this is enough for the moment ~
> 
> Happy reading~

Daniel rolls over his bed. _He’s in love?_ He thought. _Impossible._ He knows perfectly how it feels to be in love. He experienced that with Jieun. And he is 100% sure it feels different from what he feels for Jihoon.

 _But what if what Minhyun and Seongwoo said it true?_ He thinks again.

He ruffled his head and goes out of his room and barged in to the room across his without knocking.

“Yah, knock first will you?” Minhyun’s voice echoed as soon as he opens the door.

Daniel throws himself at Minhyun’s bed, ignoring the other’s protest. “Hey, why did you guys say I’m in love with Jihoon?”

Minhyun looked over at Daniel from his study table. He closed his laptop, thinking he’ll finish his assignment later and faced Daniel. “So you’ve finally believe in us?” Daniel refused to believe them that day and say they are being stupid.

“Just answer the question?” Daniel said, trying to avert the topic.

Minhyun chuckled, “Fine”. He moved to sit on his bed and get comfortable himself, “I’ve never told you before, but from what I observed, what you have for Jieun wasn’t that kind of love. Sure, you love her more than anyone else but it’s not romantically, more like brotherly?” Minhyun struggled to find the suitable words

“You are the one who helped me get together if you forgot” Daniel scoffed

Minhyun smacked Daniel’s forehead, “Listen first can you?” he said, annoyed for being cut, “At first I thought you really love her that way. But after being together, I see the way you protect her and dots her just like how I do to my sister, not how I treat my boyfriend”

Daniel thinks hard. “Did you kiss your sister on the lips?”

“What?” Minhyun said shockingly, “Of course not”

Daniel shrugged, “Well, we kissed remember?”

“Let me ask you, have you ever initiated the kiss?” Minhyun asked

Daniel looked at Minhyun and fall in his own thinking. _Of course he has, right?_ Daniel tries to picture a specific time when he initiated a kiss with Jieun but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn’t find it.

“Have you ever felt that you want to own her?” Minhyun asked again

Daniel thought again, _of course,_ he felt hurt when Jieun had boyfriend back in Junior High school and when they broke up. “I do” he said

“Are you sure?” Minhyun asked, “Then why didn’t you jump up when you have the chance?”

“She deserved to be happy” Daniel said

“Can you say the same to Jihoon and Woojin?” Minhyun asked again

Daniel didn’t answer to that. He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t know the answer.

Minhyun sighs, “Niel-ah” he looked at Daniel softly, “What you feel for Jieun isn’t romantic love. You protected her from bullies when we were younger because your brother instinct kicks in as you didn’t have siblings. You mistook that as loving romantically. When she had her first boyfriend, you were sad but that wasn’t because you feel wanting to own her. You know why I can say that? Because rather than you want them to break up, you made sure that the guy won’t hurt her. The same thing happened this time. Jieun has boyfriend but every time they got into argument, you helped them get together again. You make sure she is in the best hand, that’s enough to proof that you love her like how I feel for my sister.”

Daniel stays silent. He couldn’t argue with that because after he re-thinks it again, he couldn’t deny that it’s true. Everything Minhyun said is true. So, it was all a mistake all this time? “I love Jihoon?”

Minhyun nods, “You do”

“Jieun is a sister?” he asked again

Minhyun patiently nods

“What should I do now?” Daniel asked finally

Minhyun smiles “Go after him of course. I know I shouldn’t say this as he is with Woojin now but you wouldn’t know unless you try. Moreover, you said Jihoon confessed”

Daniel’s eyes dropped, “He loved me. It’s in past tense. Not now, he has Woojin now”

“I don’t know about that” Minhyun said, “You decide what you want to do. Just so you know, whatever happens, you and Woojin will forever be my best friend. I hope the best for you guys”

Daniel nods

“Alright” Minhyun claps, “Now go away from my room” he said while pushing Daniel out of his room, earning a whine from the other

 

* * *

 

Jihoon is trashing around on his bed, feeling bored. Woojin is having a short trip to Busan to take some of his belongings that he said he need it for next week’s class. He invited Jihoon to join him but Jihoon has to refuse as he has acting club activities tomorrow and Jisung will go running havoc if he didn’t present.

He sighs, now that he is alone and has so much time on hand, his mind started to wander around. Unfortunately, it stopped at Daniel. It has been almost 2 weeks since that day, since the last time they talk to each other.

Jihoon saw Daniel several times in University building but he will directly avert his gaze or distracting himself with Woojin.

Despite that, he often steals glances at Daniel when the latter didn’t aware. Daniel looks awful. His usually shining and expressive eyes, now looks dull and lifeless. Jihoon wonders what happened. Even if they accidentally made eye contact, Daniel didn’t say anything and just walk pass by.

To say Jihoon is unaffected is a pure lie. Jihoon is dying to know what has happened to the older but he didn’t have the guts to ask first. His mind also has been distracted by his and Woojin’s new relationship.

Being in relationship with Woojin is different from what he had imagined all this time. He thought that he might feel uncomfortable as his best friend now is his boy friend but surprisingly everything flow naturally and Jihoon couldn’t be happier than that.

But why he feels empty. It seems like something is wrong, something didn’t add up, but he couldn’t comprehend that. Jihoon had texted Woojin whether he had arrived or not 4 hours ago but has yet to receive any reply from the other. He sighs, _Is he that busy?_ Suddenly, his phone beeped, indicating he just received a new message. _It must be Woojin,_ Jihoon thought. Jihoon excitedly unlock his phone only to have his heart skips a beat.

 

From: Niel Hyung~

Jihoon?

Are you still awake?

I was wondering whether we can hang out tomorrow?

It’s been awhile J

 

Jihoon feels like all air has been sucked out of his system. _This is Daniel! Daniel is messaging him._ He pinched his cheeks, “Ow!” _This wasn’t a dream._ Jihoon calmed himself and proceed typing

 

To: Niel Hyung~

Hei, hyung

It’s been awhile

Sure, why not?

Where? And when?

 

Jihoon replied coolly, contrary to his heart that feels like running a marathon at the moment. The reply comes fast.

 

From: Niel Hyung~

At usual place?

How about 2pm?

 

To: Niel Hyung~

Noted

 

Jihoon thought it was the end of their conversation and soon is proven wrong when Daniel replies to him again

 

From: Niel Hyung~

Okay, see you tomorrow Jihoonie

I missed you

Good night and have a nice dream

 

It was a simple message but Jihoon didn’t know why his heart keeps doing back flip and somersault over and over. Jihoon ponders whether he should reply but decided against it. Now he has something to look forward to tomorrow. Jihoon is excited, more than he wants to admit. He sleeps with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon woke up, feeling pleasantly good today. He looked at the clock, _7:08 am._ It’s so early, considering he didn’t have morning class today. Usually, he’ll sleep up to 10 or 11 in the morning without morning class and not even a blaring alarm can wake him. So, this is new.

Since he didn’t feel sleepy at all, he decided to do something productive instead. He opened his phone to check for any messages. He found one from Woojin, saying he is sorry that his phone died down so he couldn’t reply to Woojin and that he has arrived safe. He’ll be back in 2 or 3 days as his parents missed him so much.

Jihoon replies him with a short _ok, take your time, and say hi from him to his parents_ before going to shower.

It’s about 7:30 am when Jihoon come out from shower. He dressed himself casually and looks at the mirror. He frowned and change his clothes for another 3 times before satisfied with his reflection.

Jihoon decided to have breakfast out for a change. He went to _Starbucks_ near the University and orders his favourite Vanilla Latte. He walks with his drink in his hands to go to the University’s café.

Jihoon walks passed by the basketball court where the team is having their morning routine. They are currently jogging around the court. Jihoon’s eyes automatically search for a certain guy only to frown when he couldn’t see one.

Minhyun is first to notice Jihoon. He waved excitedly at Jihoon, “Jihoon!” he shouted from afar and now all the fangirls’ attention are on him. He looked down, embarrassed.

Minhyun approached him, “Hey, what brings you here?”

“Nothing, just going to have breakfast” Jihoon answered

“Oh” Minhyun said, “It has been awhile since we saw each other huh?” Minhyun said again

Jihoon only nods, he looked up at Minhyun and get hesitant but go with it anyway, “Um, where is Daniel hyung?”

Minhyun smiles knowingly at that. “Ah, Niel-ie, he caught a very severe cold yesterday that he couldn’t even stand up himself. He is in the house, probably wrapped up in the blanket. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine after taking his medicine” Minhyun said, and then mumble to himself, “I wonder whether he can even take water by himself in that condition. I should have helped him but I need to practice.” Minhyun ponders then look at Jihoon, “Jihoon-ah, can you do me a favour to look at Daniel for a moment? Just to make sure he didn’t kill himself”

Without a second to waste, Jihoon agrees, “Sure” too fast for his liking. He couldn’t help that, hearing Daniel is sick and couldn’t even move worries Jihoon to no end. “I mean, since you are busy and all”

Minhyun hold back his laughter, “I know. I count on you. Thank you” he said before leaving Jihoon to join his friends jogging.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon wasting no time and immediately runs towards Daniel and Minhyun’s condo. He had memorized the road and location by heart that it is impossible for him to mistakes the place.

He arrived in front of the door in less than 10 minutes. It’s record time. _Now what?_ Jihoon thought. _It must be weird that someone he didn’t talk to, more like avoiding, for the past week, running here because he heard he is sick._ Jihoon shook his head and dismiss the thought.

He takes a deep breath and rings the bell, once, twice, thrice, before the door clicked open.

Jihoon expects to see worn out and sicked Daniel, not a dripping wet Daniel with a towel hang loosely on his waist looking so sinful.

He checked Daniel out, from his wet hair where the droplets of water slips down to his neck, collar bone, chest, refined abs, and disappearing into hi towel. Jihoon gulped at the sight.

“Jihoon?” Daniel’s voice woke him up

He looked up, finally meeting Daniel’s eyes. “I, um-“ he stuttered

“Why are you here?” Daniel asked confusedly, unaware that he is practically almost naked in front of Jihoon.

Jihoon couldn’t find coherent words to form.

Daniel grew worried at Jihoon’s lack of response. He leans in and touch Jihoon’s forehead, “Are you sick? Your face is so red”

Jihoon felt Daniel’s scent invading his system, paralyzing him. He closed his eyes, “Minhyunhyungsaidyouaresicktothepointyoucouldn’tevenstandupandheaskedmeafavourtocomehereandcheckonyou” Jihoon said quickly

Daniel almost couldn’t understand what Jihoon is saying, almost, “I’m fine?” he said, unsure how to response

Jihoon blushed at that, “I-I see, I’ll just leave then”

Daniel hold on Jihoon’s wrist before he could leave, _damn Minhyun,_ he cursed in his mind, perfectly know what kind of scheme Minhyun is trying to play. “Just come in first?”

Jihoon is hesitant for a moment but Daniel already pull him in inside before he could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't cover everything I wrote in the sneak peak earlier but it will soon be covered don't worry
> 
> I'll try my best so that the next chapter will take shorter time than before  
> Please tell me if you are actually still here
> 
> It has been a long and hectic week for me, and I need to brace myself for tomorrow >,<
> 
> Leave comments and Have a nice day <3  
> CU~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you” Daniel said, “Not Jieun, not anyone else but you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I promised to write a longer chapter but I was distracted, sorry >,<
> 
> Anyway, I wouldn't say much here so,  
> Happy reading~

Jihoon sat on the sofa in the living room and Daniel went inside his room to change (get dressed). Jihoon is struggling to gather his sanity.

Daniel comes out soon after and head to sit at the other end of the couch. They both fall in silence, neither knows what to say. It has been quite a while since they last talk and it’s getting awkward.

“Um.. Do you want to drink something?” Daniel offers

Jihoon shook his head, “I’m fine”

Then, another silence

“So, you guys are official now?” Daniel asked

Jihoon looked at Daniel in surprise, not expecting this is the first thing come out from the other’s lips. “What?”

“You and Woojin” Daniel said, Jihoon couldn’t comprehend nor read Daniel’s expression

Jihoon nods in affirmation

“You love him?” Daniel asked again

Jihoon couldn’t answer right away. _He loves Woojin right? Why can’t he answer immediately?_ It took a while before Jihoon muttered, “I do”

Jihoon thought he might be seeing things but he saw Daniel’s face fallen

“I see” Daniel mumbled.

Jihoon expects Daniel to congratulate him. _It’s what friends do when their friend are finally in a relationship right?_

“-I’m not going to congratulate you” Daniel said as if reading Jihoon’s mind, “I’m not happy with your relationship with Woojin and I don’t want to lie. This is how I feel”

Jihoon is shocked beyond words, he didn’t expect this coming. “What do you mean?”

Daniel now turned to face Jihoon. He saw Jihoon is averting his gaze and he hold his chin up so that they are in the same eye level, “Listen” Daniel said and Jihoon obeyed, as if he is under the spell

“You told me to cool myself down and think properly, you remember?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon nods slowly

Daniel is satisfied with that. “You’re right. I’m thankful that you stop me that night. It made me think.  But you are wrong when you said that I pitied you or I did that in the spur of moment or I should go to Jieun’s place instead. For the past week, I keep thinking what you are to me, and now I know” he smiles.

Jihoon felt like his heart is threatening to jump out of his ribcage at the close proximity and at what Daniel is about to say

“I love you” Daniel said, “Not Jieun, not anyone else but you. I know it might sound not sincere but I’m not lying. I don’t love you as a friend. I love you more than that. I want to protect you, your smile, and everything related to you. I’m ready to drop anything and everything for you. I hate it to see you with Woojin, I can’ be happy for you. I want to hug you, kiss you, monopolize you, to own you, and make you mine. I yearned for you.”

Jihoon is lost in Daniel’s eyes. He believed it in that moment. He didn’t realize it but a tear escapes his eyes. Daniel wipes it and leans in. When they are so close that they can feel each other’s breath, out of reflect, Jihoon raised his hand and slap Daniel square on his face, shocking both of them.

Jihoon stands up and make some space between them. “Stop doing that. You confused me” Jihoon said. Daniel only looked back at him, dazed.

“I don’t want to be Jieun’s replacement. You are doing this because you missed having Jieun so much and I am an easy target for you?"  _Right that must be his reason,_ Jihoon mentally praised himself, "Do you think I can easily swayed by your sweet words? Do you really think it works?” _It works perfectly;_ Jihoon thought again but dismiss the idea, “Is that what you said to your fans that all of them swoon for you? Well, bad news Kang Daniel, it doesn’t work for me. If you think that I still love you then you are perfectly wrong. I love Woojin now and we are in a relationship. We are happy. So, stop coming between us” Jihoon rambled out.

He couldn’t hold it anymore. Despite the entire harsh thing he blurted out, seeing Daniel’s sad and betrayed expression hurt him beyond words. He feels like he is going to break down right there and then but he couldn’t let Daniel have his way with him anymore. He is stronger now, he had moved on. He shouldn’t believe this and take it wrongly just like all these times. He’ll just get hurt again in the end. His resolution is stronger than ever.

Jihoon turns his heels and about to leave the house but Daniel held his wrist. “Wait, listen to me”

Jihoon wiggle his hands to shake off Daniel’s hold on him, “Let me go”

He didn’t want to listen more than this. He keeps on trashing around and Daniel has had enough. He uses more strength in pulling Jihoon back and holds his shoulder to slam him against the wall nearby. However, Jihoon didn’t feel hurt at all as Daniel is using his hands to cover his back so it’s Daniel’s hands that were slammed against the wall. Anyway, Jihoon is still shocked at the turns of event

“I said listen to me first” Daniel growled, not minding the pain surging from his hands, trapping Jihoon in place. “I don’t understand what you were rambling about just now and I don’t want to understand.”

Jihoon is a little intimidated by this side of Daniel but he wouldn't admit that

“You are not Jieun’s replacement or anyone’s. You are you, Park Jihoon and I wouldn’t have it other way. I missed Jieun? Hell yes, she’s been neglecting me with her boyfriend all these times-” Daniel said, voice still low in authority

 _Of course you do,_ Jihoon scoffed in his mind, _I was right all along_

“-as a brother and sister relationship” Daniel continues, “How I feel for her is limited to that, not less not more. I misunderstand my protective feeling for her as something else, I’ll proof you on this.”

Jihoon stared at Daniel with unreadable expression and respond nothing, not that Daniel cares anyway, as he continues to get his point across

“I did this to my fans to get them swoon over me?” Daniel chuckled in disbelief. “For your information Park Jihoon, I don’t give a damn about them. I don’t even talk to them, it’s up to you trust me on this or not. It’s not working on you? Fine, it wasn’t meant to woo you anyway. It was my honest feeling. I want to make you mine and once I made up my mind, I’ll go through it until the end. Nothing can stop me”

 _It’s working,_ Jihoon thought but he wouldn’t admit it out loud. “Then suit yourself” he said while pushing Daniel away, not that Daniel is resisting, “Do whatever you want to do but Woojin is the one I love and same with you, nothing can change that”

This time Daniel didn’t stop him and let him walk out of the house. Jihoon is relieved but what is this other feeling that is weighing on him?

 _I must be hung up in the atmosphere, it’s because Daniel was his first love that he acts this way. It must be that, there’s no other more logical explanation,_ Jihoon convinced himself and walk back to prepare for his class.

 

* * *

 

 

After Jihoon left, Daniel scoop out his phone and dial someone.

“Hello?” The line is picked up

“Woojin” Daniel said, “You are my childhood friend and I treasure that so much so I’m doing this. I’m going after Jihoon. I’m not sorry for falling for him but I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner and caused this mess. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to your relationship but I’m stepping up the game. I’m telling you this so that we can have a fair fight and whoever he chose in the end, I wished there will be no hard feelings between us. You can hate me all you want but that won’t change the fact that I treasure you as my best friend and I love your boy friend.”

Woojin is silent on the other line, “What about Jieun? I thought you love her”

“Jieun will always occupy a special place in my heart, as my sister. I misunderstood my affection to her” Daniel said confidently, without a hint of hesitation in his voice, “Just like you, Minhyun, and Seongwoo as my best friend”

Daniel waits for a moment, when he didn’t get anymore response from the other, he said, “I’m not asking for your consent. I know I’m being selfish right now but I couldn’t let this pass. If you are going to hate me, I’m fine with that, I’m ready for that. I was just going-“

“Fine” Woojin said finally

“What?” Daniel stopped and tries to listen more

“I said fine” Woojin repeats, “No hard feelings?”

Daniel smiles, although he knows Woojin won’t be able to see it, “No hard feelings. I’m glad to have you as best friend. See you when you’re back?” Daniel asked hesitantly

“Back at you. Other than your oblivious and annoying ass, you are pretty decent friend yourself, see you.” Woojin lashed back at him and Daniel thinks they are going to be fine.

They hung up and Daniel is satisfied, “Let the game on”

 

 

* * *

 

It has been 3 days since that incident and Daniel hasn’t done anything yet, not that Jihoon is expecting. Mind you, Jihoon is not expecting anything.

Woojin is back and they get along well as usual. However, Jihoon noticed that Woojin has been extra clingy since he is back from Busan. He won’t leave Jihoon alone, going to everywhere Jihoon is going, and even wait for him after club activities or from his library duties. Hell, Woojin even accompanies Jihoon to study in the library.

“Aren’t you tired for following me?” Jihoon asked. They are sitting in the University’s cafeteria, having their lunch together. This time, Daehwi and Jinyoung are joining them. It’s hard to get together when they are practically living the entire different schedules, safe for some mandatory side classes.

Jinyoung and Daehwi pay no mind to them as they are busy munching their foods. “Are you bothered?” Woojin asked him

“That’s not what I mean” Jihoon denies it directly, “I was just wondering”

Woojin shrugs, “Then I’ll answer your question, I’m not tired”

“Jihoon would get tired of you sooner if you keep this up” Jinyoung said, as blatant as ever, and gain a nod of agreement from Daehwi

Woojin sat up and smack Jinyoung and Daehwi on the head, “Stop talking gibberish”

Jinyoung hold his head and Daehwi whines, “Just stating the fact” Jinyoung said, still as calm as ever

Woojin huffs, suddenly he lost his appetite and Jihoon feels sorry for that. “Yah, do you think I’ll get bored because of that? You should find someone and experience yourself before saying anything”

With Jihoon defend him, he feels his mood is getting lighter. He leans in and whisper, “Thanks babe” in his ears

Jihoon smiles back, “anytime”

“Ew, please spare me and my innocent eyes” Jinyoung exaggeratedly said while covering Daehwi’s eyes in the process

 

* * *

 

They continue their rare bonding time, chatting here and there when suddenly a loud screeching blaring throughout the cafeteria, surprising the 4 of them

“Here they come” Jinyoung said

True to what they predicted, a group of 3 boys walking gloriously inside the cafeteria. Seongwoo is busy waving here and there at those who scream out his name, Minhyun is smiling politely, and Daniel walks as if there’s no one surrounding, more like mobbing around them. His eyes fixated on a certain person at a corner of the room.

“Am I imagining things or one of them, Kang Daniel is it? Is looking this way.” Daehwi said.

Before Jihoon could answer him, Woojin said, “No, you are imagining things” and hold Jihoon’s hand under the table.

“If you say so” Daehwi shrugs, “But don’t you think they are really handsome? Which one you like? I like Ong Seongwoo sunbae the best. His visual is no joke” Daehwi looked at the source of his attention dreamily.

Woojin snorted and Jihoon chuckled at their certified gossip member. Jinyoung looks uninterested but suddenly he said, “I like Kang Daniel”

Jihoon turns his gaze towards Jinyoung, so fast that he thought he heard something crack in the process, “You what?”

Woojin looked at Jihoon’s reaction on that simple declaration and frown.

“I said Kang Daniel looks the best. He looks cool and unbothered with those crazy girls, and his visual is just my style” Jinyoung said those words with no expression. Jihoon knows Jinyoung is not someone to flatter others, so if he say so, it means he meant it. “What about you guys?”

Jihoon looked down, he didn’t know but he didn’t like the idea someone is fancying over Daniel. Although he has a lot of fangirls, this is his friend they are talking about, “I-“

“I hate all of them” Woojin said instead

“Who do you hate?” Minhyun slings his arm around Woojin and lean in.

Daehwi was about to retort but his words caught up in his throat, he close his mouth and squeals, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, the prince is less than a meter from me!” he shook Jinyoung beside him, “Can you believe it? I’m dreaming aren’t I?” he pinched his cheeks, “Ow!”

Woojin growls, “You” and pry Minhyun’s hand off his shoulder

Minhyun chuckled. He is used to Woojin being like this anyway, “Hi, Jihoon and” he looked at the 2 frozen being in front of him, “and you guys must be their friends? Nice to meet you, I’m Hwang Minhyun, 3rd year business major”

Daehwi is still not in his right mind, he slaps Jinyoung several times, “Oh god, he is talking to me! I’m using my whole year’s luck for this, Jinyoung-ah”

Jinyoung is seated, stunt at the sudden turns of event.

“So, you are Jinyoung” Minhyun said, and moved around the table to sit beside Jinyoung, “How about you?” he asked, looking at Daehwi

Seongwoo was about to take a seat too beside Jihoon but Daniel shoved him away and claim the seat. Seongwoo grumbles but did nothing anyway.

“Hi Jihoon-ie” Daniel greets him, ignoring the rest of the soul present there

Jihoon rolled his eyes and turns to face Woojin instead, ignoring the presence beside him.

Daniel is not offended by that. He keeps on bothering Jihoon but Jihoon is persistent in ignoring him.

“Yah, Daniel!” Daniel looked at the source of the voice, “What?”

“Don’t be rude, aren’t you supposed to introduce yourself first?” Minhyun said

Daniel looked at the other two soul present, “I’m Kang Daniel, nice to meet you” and return his attention to Jihoon, not interested to know their name at all

Minhyun stood up and smack Daniel square on his head

“What was that for?” Daniel whined

“This is Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi, they are in 2nd year medicine department, just like Jieun” Minhyun said

Daniel looked at them again. “Oh, nice to meet you”

They continue their conversation, trying to get to know each other but Daniel’s attention is fully on Jihoon despite Jihoon blatantly ignores him. Minhyun noticed that but decide to ignore them and talk with his new-found friend more, especially Jinyoung.

“Hey, class is about to start” Daehwi said to no one in particular

Jihoon looked at his watch, “You’re right, let’s go or we’ll be late”

The 4, 2nd years stood up and bid their goodbyes before leaving the scene.

After they left, Minhyun turned to look at Daniel. “What was that?”

Daniel sighs in exasperation, “I’m doomed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forget about Daehwi and Jinyoung in this fic, curse me  
> So, here is the comeback of Deephwi <3  
> Anyway, out Daniel had stepped up the game >,< Finally~
> 
> As usual, please leave comments and tell me what you think  
> Next chapter will be up sooner than you expect (I hope)
> 
> See you~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting burdensome at one point. I’ve moved on and I love Woojin now, not him. It’s all in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I told you it's going to be fast >,<
> 
> But I see there's lesser people here ㅠㅠ  
> BUT  
> Don't worry, to those that are still here, I'm still determined as ever so I'll make sure I finished this story
> 
> So---  
> Happy reading

“Spill it out” Jinyoung said out of the blue

“What?” the other three responds in unison

However, Jinyoung’s eyes focused on Jihoon only, “Kang Daniel”

They were just finished their class and about to call it a day when Jinyoung open the issue

“I don’t understand” Jihoon still play innocent

“Don’t play dumb with me” Jinyoung said. Once Jinyoung made up his mind to get something, he’ll get it no matter what.

Jihoon turns to look at Woojin for help but to his dismay, Woojin has that stern look as if waiting for him to open up either.

“You are not going to let this off, don’t you?” Jihoon sighs in resignation.

Jinyoung smiles satisfyingly, “Glad you know”

“Let’s go talk somewhere else” Jihoon decided to come clean with his best friends. He told them everything, starting from how he and Daniel met, how he fall in love on first sight, his ups and down, and he even reveal his past bullied self. Jihoon also tells them how Daniel confessed and tries to pursue him.

The three of them listen tentatively. Daehwi squeals at the drama-like story, Jinyoung looks like he is still trying to process the whole information, and Woojin is expressionless. Jihoon didn’t know what is in Woojin’s mind at the moment.

They stay silent for a moment, “So, do you still love Niel-hyung?” Woojin asked

“I have you now remember?” Jihoon said, too fast for his liking, “besides Daniel hyung must not be serious”

Woojin nods wordlessly and stay silent, leaving Jihoon to guess what he is thinking

Jinyoung observed the situation, “So, you think Daniel sunbae approached you because he thought of you as Jieun-ssi’s substitute?”

“I don’t think, Jinyoung-ah, I know” Jihoon said

Jinyoung leans back, “What if he is serious?” he said, “What if Daniel sunbae really loves you now? Will you accept him?”

Jihoon was taken aback at the unexpected question. “Impossible”

“I said what if” Jinyoung repeats

“O..Of course I’ll reject him” Jihoon said, “I don’t even love him anymore. Besides I told you it’s impossible. He loves Jieun-ssi so much. No one have a chance with Daniel hyung”

“You won’t regret it?” Jinyoung asked again, face still expressionless as if he is not trying to corner someone at the moment

Jihoon looked at Jinyoung for a moment, “I won’t, why would I?”

Jinyoung nods in agreement, “If you say so, just don’t regret”

“Hey, hey, hey” Daehwi cuts in, “If you don’t like Daniel sunbae anymore and he is single at the moment, can you set him up with me?” he asked excitedly

Jihoon choked on his drink and looked at Daehwi wide eyed. “What? I thought you like Seongwoo hyung?”

“All of them are handsome, Seongwoo sunbae seems not interested in love life and it wouldn’t hurt to try right?” Daehwi said dreamily, “I wonder how he is on dates. I saw several articles of him and Jieun-ssi, he really seems so boyfriend material”

“Do whatever you want” Jihoon said without realizing that he had raised his voice, “I’m not a matchmaker, don’t ask me. Do it yourself”

Daehwi stuck out his tongue, “Stingy~~~”

They continue to bicker. Jinyoung observed the whole situation. His eyes land on silent Woojin at the side. He stares and lost in his own thinking for a moment before Woojin turns and their eyes met. Woojin mouthed _What?_ And Jinyoung just shrugged in reply.

 

* * *

 

When Daniel said he stepped up the game, he really didn’t joke around with it. Although he keeps his action to minimum as it is disrespectful to flirt around with someone who has boyfriend already. However, Daniel does everything possible to show Jihoon how serious he is.

Jihoon had been ignoring Daniel but despite that, Daniel always leaves encouraging messages, like _have a nice day, good morning, good luck for your exams, don’t study too much, eat properly, etc._ on post-its and slip it in his locker every day, without missing a single day. Also, right before Jihoon’s library shifts, Daniel will be there, arranging the books that were out of place back to its original place so that Jihoon won’t have to arrange them at the end of the day. Daniel will also leave some food or snacks that he knew Jihoon would like when Jihoon is too busy with his assignments and studies that he himself forgot to eat, in his locker for Jihoon to eat.

There are still so many lists Jihoon can bring out on what Daniel had done _secretly_ for him but he’ll stop here. He is touched at Daniel’s gesture, but his heart and mind refuse to believe that Daniel did this sincerely. He thought once Daniel is bored, he’ll find new target anyway and if he didn’t want to get hurt again, he shouldn’t get swayed by these gestures.

Jihoon, Jinyoung, and Daehwi are walking together to their acting club. They stopped at Jihoon’s locker for Jihoon to take his practice clothes. Jihoon opened his locker and a post-its note slip out of the locker.

Jinyoung saw it and bent down to retrieve the note. _Good luck for your practice._ Jinyoung wordlessly handed the note to Jihoon.

“Aw, he is so sweet” Daehwi squeals after taking a short peek at the note.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and stuffed the note in his pocket.

“I thought you say he isn’t serious?” Jinyoung said, “I think he is pretty much serious. How long has he been doing this? 3 months? 4 months? You’ve been ignoring him for so long”

“I thought you like him?” Jihoon asked back

Jinyoung shrugs, “I thought he is all cool and chic, but I can see he is actually too playful and laid back, not to mention he’ll be all clingy as a boyfriend. Besides, our gag code doesn’t match. So, not anymore, other than his visual that match my preference, I don’t see anything in him”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows at that, “If you say so”

“You really don’t like Daniel sunbae anymore?” Daehwi asked all of sudden, “I think he is really serious, considering he hadn’t been swayed for months and help you secretly each time.”

Jihoon looked at Daehwi sceptically, “I don’t?”

Daehwi still looks at him questioningly and Jihoon sighs, “I think Niel-hyung just enjoy all this chasing games. Once he gets what he wants, he’ll realize that I’m no good and leave, I wouldn’t risk that”

“You know you never answer me when I asked whether you still love him or not” Jinyoung said as a matter of fact

That gained Daehwi’s and Jihoon’s attention. They turned to look at Jinyoung, “You’re right!” Daehwi exclaimed, “So, you still like him after all” Daehwi claps

Jihoon feels blood rushed through his face. “Yah, I don’t!” he said, louder than he intended to.

“Really?” Jinyoung asked

Jihoon nods, trying to look confident. “Yes, why should I lie?”

“So, Daniel sunbae didn’t have chance at all?” Daehwi said sadly, “I like Woojin and you but Daniel sunbae is really good too and you seem happy every time you receive his post-its”

 _Daehwi and his honest and innocent mind,_ Jihoon thought. “I’ll make it clear once and for all. So, listen up. These notes don’t mean a thing at all to me. I’m grateful that he spent some time to put them all up here as 3rd year and 2nd year students’ area are quite a distance but I never asked him to do so, it’s his own will. And for everything he did, again, I’m grateful but I hope he can just leave me alone. This is getting burdensome at one point. I’ve moved on and I love Woojin now, not him. It’s all in the past”

Daehwi nods in understanding after Jihoon’s rant and mumbled, “I’m sorry” while Jinyoung still has that expressionless face with him.

“If you get it, let’s get going, we are going to be late and I don’t want to hear Jisung hyung nagging at us for not being punctual” Jihoon said and start moving followed by his two friends.

However, not far from there, Daniel is standing, listening to the whole conversation. He smiled sadly and look at the post-its notes that he was about to slip in Jihoon’s locker. He crumbled the paper in his hands and throws it to the trash bin beside the locker.

 

* * *

 

It’s late after club activities but Jihoon is still wandering around the University building. He reached his locker to retrieve his books. He opened his locker and quickly takes the books. When he was about to close it, he feels something’s off. _Right, there are no post-its notes._ Usually, there will always be at least 2 post-its notes each day, but Jihoon had only received 1 today. _Weird,_ Jihoon thought, but decide to pay no mind to that.  _He must be busy_

Several days had passed and no more post-it slipped in his locker. Jihoon thought it was weird and unusual but he tried not to let that affect him. Jihoon resume his daily life as usual but he couldn’t help but feel something is missing with the absence of the post-its that had become part of his daily routine.

He unconsciously holds his breath and opens his locker. When he was met with nothing but books and his othe belongings, he heaves a disappointed sigh.

“Nothing again?” Woojin asked all of a sudden

Jihoon jumps in surprise, “Ah, you surprised me”

Woojin stole a quick peck on Jihoon’s lips and peeks in Jihoon’s locker, “How many days has it been?”

“4 days” Jihoon answered shortly

Woojin nods, “Have you eaten?”

“I’m going to, join me?” Jihoon asked

“I have to pass, I need to meet the Academic to ask for re-test” Woojin said sadly.

Jihoon pats Woojin several times, “Good luck”

“Wait” Woojin stops him, and Jihoon turns to look at him, “Where’s my kiss?”

Jihoon smiles a little and leans in, he kissed Woojin shortly on his cheek, “There you go”

Woojin couldn’t hide the disappointment written all over his face. Months of dating but the furthest they’ve done is only a peck on the lips, and it is always done by Woojin. “See you later” he said and left

Jihoon saw the disappointment every time he did that. However, Jihoon didn’t know what to do. Jihoon had tried to kiss Woojin on his lips or tried to take another step on their relationship but Jihoon still feel that nothingness surging in his heart whenever their lips touch.

It’s too different from what he expected a kiss would feel. People said he will feel butterflies are bursting in his stomach, or how he’ll feel right in the kiss, or how people yearned for more, etc. But Jihoon didn’t even have the urge to kiss Woojin let alone deepen them. He thought that he needs time but now he is not sure anymore.

Jihoon walks absentmindedly to the cafeteria and sits on a table with his food at the secluded corner. He is absorbed in his own thinking when suddenly Jinyoung and Daehwi come and occupy the sit beside and across him.

“What’s with that face?” Daehwi asked cheerfully.

Jihoon looked at his best friends and sigh, “Nothing”

“What about Daniel sunbae?” Jinyoung and his direct but right-on-target mouth

“What about him?” Jihoon asked back

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “You know better than play dumb with me. Did he still doing all those stuffs like a sick puppy he is?” he teased

“No” Jihoon answered shortly

“What?!” Daehwi is first to react. “What do you mean no?”

“That’s exactly what I meant” Jihoon said in annoyance, “He stopped”

“He didn’t come to library anymore?” Daehwi asked

Jihoon shakes his head

“No more food delivery?” comes another question from Jinyoung

Jihoon shakes his head again

“How about post-its notes?” Daehwi asked warily

Jihoon shakes his head

“How about-“ Daehwi was about to ask again but Jihoon is annoyed already

“Nothing okay. It’s like he disappeared all of a sudden” Jihoon said, “I told you he was just caught up in a spur moment. And once he is bored, which it happened now, he’ll stop”

Jinyoung looked at him, “How do you feel?”

“How should I feel?” Jihoon asked back, “I told you I don’t care. It’s better now that he stopped.”

Jinyoung looked at him for a moment before lean back, “If you say so.” Suddenly he remembers something, “I found this near your locker. But I don’t think you need it anymore” Jinyoung took out a piece of pink post-it and show it to Jihoon. _Don’t push yourself too hard. Rest well,_ was written there “It has the same handwriting so I assume it was Daniel sunbae’s but I should just throw it, shouldn’t I?”

Jihoon widened his eyes at the familiar post-it. He snatched it before Jinyoung could do anything with it. “Give it to me. Why is it all crumbled up?”

“That’s exactly how it is when I found it” Jinyoung said

“Where?”

“Near the trash bin beside your locker” Jinyoung answered again

“When?”

Jinyoung tried to remember, “I think it’s on the same day when you receive the _Good luck for your practice_ notes”

 _That was the last post-it he received from Daniel,_ Jihoon thought. _What actually happened?_

“But, good for you, this note is no longer important right? Now Woojin and your relationship can start moving to another level as Daniel sunbae finally step down the game?” Jinyoung interrupts his thoughts

“Wha-“ Jihoon wants to ask but a loud cheer resonating in the room, stealing all the attention.

 

* * *

 

There, at the entrance of the cafeteria, Daniel, Minhyun, and Seongwoo walked in followed by the crowd. There’s nothing new about that but something, more like someone, catches Jihoon’s attention.

“Who is that?” Jihoon asked before he could stop himself.

Jinyoung raised his shoulder, indicating his cluelessness. Both of them look at Daehwi, their certified gossip member.

Other than Daniel, Minhyun, and Seongwoo, there’s another girl walk aside them.

“She’s Ha Minji, the basketball club’s manager, freshman in arts department” Daehwi said knowingly.

“More information, please?” Jinyoung said

Daehwi sighs and look at his phone. He taps on his phone for several minutes before look up at the other two curious eyes, “There’s rumour saying that she join the club because of Daniel hyung and play favouritism in it. You know like favouring Daniel hyung more than the others. She acts as if she’s the closest to Daniel hyung”

“Why someone like that can be accepted as manager?” Jihoon asked

“Apparently, she is their main coach’s relatives, so yeah” Daehwi shrug

“What about Daniel sunbae?” Jinyoung asked, “Did he like her?”

Daehwi paused for a moment and take a look at his phone, “This is what the his fanbase analyze”

“Daniel hyung has fanbase?” Jihoon couldn’t help but ask. He knows they are popular and have a lot of fans but to have fanbases, isn’t that going too far?

“Each of them have one” Daehwi rolled his eyes, as if Jihoon didn’t know the obvious; “His fanbase observed that recently Daniel smiles more to his fans. Although he still didn’t accept gifts, he started to talk and smile more when approached. About this Minji girl, the fans hate her but she seems unbothered with that and Daniel hyung talk a lot with her ever since she became the manager”

Jihoon stays expressionless with the new information.

“Then?” Jinyoung asked

Daehwi glared at him, “That’s it. I don’t have any more information about her”

“And I thought you are the certified gossip member” Jinyoung said, “You just act like Mr. know-it-all”

Daehwi and Jinyoung start to bicker. Jihoon is back lost in his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon had just finished his library shift. He locked the door and almost screams at the presence of somebody in the supposed-to-be empty hallway.

“Hi, Jihoon-ie, long time no see” Minhyun said

“Hi Jihoon” Seongwoo, who is standing beside Minhyun greets him too

Jihoon calms himself, “Oh, hi, Minhyun hyung, Seongwoo hyung. What makes you come here? Do you want to borrow something in the library? I can open it for you”

“No, that’s not it.” Seongwoo said and nudge Minhyun

Minhyun glares at him, “We were just passing by and saw you here. So, we thought, why not say hi?”

“Um, hi to you too?” Jihoon is confused now

“And apparently we have extra food from our dinner. We thought of throwing them but you can have it instead. You haven’t had your dinner right?” Seongwoo said hurriedly and hand him a newly wrap box of chicken

Jihoon accepts and examines them, “But this is new? And how do you know I haven’t eaten my dinner?”

Minhyun and Seongwoo look at each other, “Um, we gotta go, class is about to start. Bye Jihoonie” and run from the scene

“But it’s 10pm now?” Jihoon said but they have gone. Jihoon tilt his head in confusion and walk home with a box of chicken in his hands. _Well, I don’t have to buy dinner at least_

 

* * *

 

It’s raining hard tonight and out of so many days, he didn’t have his umbrella with him, what a luck. He waits for several minutes and the sky is getting darker. The rain has no sign to stop any moment. _I should just run through it,_ Jihoon thought.

“Jihoon?” somebody called him right after he wants to take a step

He turns towards the sound, “Seongwoo hyung? What are you doing here this time?”

Seongwoo scratched his face, a habit when he is nervous, “I was nearby to..” he trailed, “To retrieve my belongings, yeah”

“But this is Dance and art club’s building?” Jihoon said. There’s no reason for Seongwoo, who joins basketball and Acting club to be here.

Seongwoo looked away, couldn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes, “Um yes, now that you mention it. Haha” he looked at Jihoon briefly, “Anyway, coincidentally I got 2 umbrellas, here, you can use one. You are lucky I accidentally saw you here. See you around Jihoon-ah” and bolted away pass the hard pouring rain, not even bothering to use his own umbrella.

Jihoon looked at the umbrella in his hand and shrug. _At least, he won’t be drenched_

* * *

 

Jihoon is in his favourite coffee shop near the University for his Morning Coffee. He couldn’t start a morning class without it. He hums while skimming through the menu list, pondering what to order. He made the order and was about to pay. However, he rummages through his bag and couldn’t find his wallet. Realization dawns on him that he left his wallet in his practice bag after club activities yesterday.

He is about to apologize and cancel his order.

“Can I have two of that and I’ll pay for his too” someone said and handed the money to the cashier

“Minhyun hyung?” Jihoon looked up in surprise

“Hi, Jihoon-ie” Minhyun smiles at him

“Why are you here?”

Minhyun looks at him, “I..I” he stuttered, “I’m here for my Morning Coffee of course. I saw you and it seems like you were in trouble so yeah” Minhyun shuts his mouth before he talks more nonsense

“But you didn’t even drink coffee?” Jihoon asked confusedly

Minhyun didn’t know what to answer but the barista save him, “Ah, the order is up” he stood up and received two cups of coffee. He handed one of them to Jihoon, “Here you go, you don’t have to pay me back. It’s my treat. See you.” and run out without taking his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to skip several days before the next updates  
> I got works this weekend and it's going to be a long full weekend  
> Bless my sanity
> 
> But, I'll be back  
> Stay tune 0.<
> 
> Have a nice day and CU~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you okay?” 
> 
> Jihoon stays frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do. They are too close.
> 
> “Jihoon?” It was Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I told you I'm going back >,<
> 
>  
> 
> A dreadful weekend had just passed and I feel like I finally can take a breathe again  
> So, I decided to write this immediately before I got something to do again and get busy
> 
> Enough, I'll stop rambling so Happy reading~~~

A month had passed without post-its from Daniel. And now there’s a rising gossip about how Daniel is having a crush on Minji. Jihoon tried to ignore that but what he can do as every corner he goes, he’ll face with someone talking about that. It’s starting to get on his nerves.

It’s November and soon, there’ll be MT held by Basketball, Cheers, and Dance club. They’ll go to have 4 days 3 nights trip. Everyone is excited as this is usually an occasion to fall in love and confess. What makes it more exciting is all the Wanna princes are single and available which multiply the excitement. Girls started to talk who they’ll confess to, how, and when.

Jihoon is not that excited though. He prefers to stay in the comfort of his room rather than this loud and wild place but he got no choice as a member of dancing club.

D-day come faster than Jihoon wished for. He is standing at the front gate of the University with his carrier. All of the members form lines according to their respective club. Woojin is beside him and grumble from the lack of sleep. Other than that, everyone looks excited.

As usual, the attentions are all on the three guys standing at the side, Daniel-Minhyun-Seongwoo. They are talking happily with the infamous manager. The so-called manager is standing way too close to Daniel in Jihoon’s opinion. He snorted at that and turned away.

Soon, the long awaited bus arrived. They take turn in entering the bus starting from the Basketball club’s line and end with dancing club. However, Daniel, Minhyun, and Seongwoo are not inside yet as they are busy helping the driver in stuffing in their luggage.

After they are done, Minhyun and Seongwoo are first to board. There barely places left, so they need to sit separately on the available place left. When Daniel came, the only place left is the one across where Jihoon and Woojin are sitting, beside a guy who Jihoon assume one of the basketball club’s members.

Without much thinking, Daniel fist-bump the guy and sat beside him. Jihoon shift and move to sit facing Woojin who sat on the inner part of the seat. That was when Jihoon realize that Woojin had lifted up the arm rest separated them.

Woojin slip his hands on Jihoon’s waist and pull him closer so now Jihoon’s body is practically leaning against him. Jihoon anxiously turns left and right to see whether anyone saw them but to his relieve, no one seems to be interested as they are all engage in their own world. Before Jihoon could turned his attention back to Woojin his eyes land on a certain guy sitting across him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the latter averted his gaze and close his eyes, feigning a sleep.

Jihoon didn’t know why but it feels like he had just been caught cheating although he didn’t. He turns to look at Woojin, “I don’t think we should do this here, we are in public place for god sake” he whispered.

“So what’s the problem? Have you never seen couple hugging on public? It’s pretty normal, we are adult now” Woojin said nonchalantly and pull Jihoon more toward his embrace

Jihoon wants to pry Woojin’s hands away but he didn’t want to see those disappointed and saddened eyes so he lets Woojin does what he wants and sigh in resignation. He leans and lay his head on Woojin’s shoulder and soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost night time once they arrived, they started to go to their assigned lodging, male and female separated. The place is quite big, surrounded by trees and a big lake at the side. There are 2 big lodgings and places to sit and relax everywhere. The air is so fresh and the weather is chilly, considering it is November now.

The basketball club are off to have their routine jogging and both dance and cheers club are in charged in preparing the dinner. They are doing outdoor cooking to feel the nature, or so they said. So, there’re a lot of things to be transferred out from the lodgings. Since there barely male in dance and cheers club, Jihoon, Woojin, and the other rare species here have to work twice harder to tend to the girls’ wish. That includes carrying heavy stuffs here and there as well as taking something from higher places despite not being that tall himself.

Although most of them look busy, Jihoon couldn’t help but notice some of the girls are not working but gossiping here and there. You want some receipts? There are a group of 4 girls not far from where Jihoon is standing, are cutting the vegetables. But instead of moving their hands, it’s their mouth that keeps on moving.

They even didn’t lower down their voice that Jihoon could clearly hear their conversation

_“Hey, are you really sure?” one of the girls said_

_“Of course, why shouldn’t I?” The other girl, which Jihoon recognize as the basketball manager, Ha Minji replied_

_They talk a little bit softly this time, “But what makes you so sure Daniel sunbae really likes you?”_

Jihoon’s ears perked up at that

_“I’m 100000% sure. In fact, I bet you guys can see Daniel oppa treats me especially different from you guys. That’s so obvious. If he didn’t confess, I’ll just go and take the initiative” Ha Minji said proudly_

_That gained a snort from her friends and Jihoon too, “But I couldn’t deny that in fact, he did treat you quite differently. But don’t you think it’s because you are their manager?” they asked again_

_“Nonsense. He likes me and that’s final” Jimin said_

_“So, when is it?”_

_Jimin pondered for a moment, “Since I couldn’t wait anymore to make our relationship official, I’ll call him and confess tonight”_

They continue talking but Jihoon couldn’t concentrate anymore. Since they arrived, Jihoon had heard many people talking about how they want to confess to their crush, with Daniel, Minhyun, and Seongwoo in their top list.

“Jihoon-ah, can you bring that box with tomatoes here?” one of the girls said, interrupting Jihoon’s thought

Jihoon, who was just transferring a great amount of gallons, wiped his sweats despite the cold weather, “Where is it?”

“In the female lodging” she replies without even looking at Jihoon.

The female lodging located further from where they were cooking. Jihoon wanted to ask Woojin for help but he saw Woojin is so busy himself that he didn’t have the heart to add Woojin’s job task. He drags his feet to the female lodging.

Once arrived, he looked around to find the said box. “Excuse me, Nayoung asked me to bring the tomatoes out. Where is it?”

There are some people who are in the lodging, preparing stuffs that couldn’t be done outside. “There, beside the refrigerator. It’s quite heavy, are you sure you can do it?” one of them said but immediately turned away and drown in her own work.

 _It would be nice if someone could help,_ Jihoon thought. He approached the box and opens it to make sure he didn’t take the wrong item and then in the count of 3, he lifts it up. _Shit, it’s heavier than what I expected_. Jihoon walks slowly out of the lodging to make sure he won’t fall.

His mind trailed to the earlier conversation that he UNPURPOSELY heard. So Daniel is going to receive lots of confession tonight. The chance that Daniel will find his love is very high. All those girls are really pretty and the fact that Daniel had given up on him boost up the chance.

Jihoon lost in his trail of thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to the rocky road. He missed a step and lost his balance. He closed his eyes and thought he is surely going to fall and hurt himself. But instead of feeling the hard surface of the floor, it feels like he lands on something softer.

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes and met with a pair of soft eyes staring back at him.

“Are you okay?” 

Jihoon stays frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do. They are too close.

“Jihoon?” It was Daniel

Jihoon blinks several times before realizing that he just practically crushes his entire weight on Daniel. He immediately stood up but winced in pain. “Ouch”

Daniel bolted up at Jihoon’s reaction. “Are you hurt? Where?” Daniel examined him and stopped at the dampened part on his knees, covered by his jeans. Daniel rolled up his pants to see a fresh cut on them.

“The cut is not that deep. You should clean and treat them though” Daniel said, still looking at the cuts. Then, he stood up and gathers the tomatoes that fall out of the box. Luckily, only some of them are broken and the rest are perfectly fine. He finished picking up everything and carries the box lightly.

Through the entire process, Jihoon couldn’t do anything but staring at Daniel.

“Leave this to me, you go ahead” he said and turned to leave Jihoon.

When Daniel started to walk away, Jihoon noticed a reddish mark decorating Daniel’s white hoodie, in the arms part. He realized Daniel must have been hurt when holding his fall.

When Jihoon snapped out of it, Daniel has gone from sight. _He didn’t even say a simple thank you,_ Jihoon thought regretfully. Jihoon felt a too familiar feeling surging up his system but he shakes them off and go to the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

When Jihoon is back, Woojin immediately runs toward him. “Where were you?” he looks at Jihoon up and down and noticed Jihoon’s wounded knees. “Are you hurt?”

“Don’t worry, I trip myself. It’s no big deal” Jihoon assures.

“Oppa, what happened to your arms?!” they heard Jieun said

Daniel is sitting on one of the bench, relaxing, when Jieun comes after noticing unusual reddish spot on his hoodie. She rolls the sleeves up and widened her eyes in shocked. They attract everyone’s attention that all of them are gathering around Jieun and Daniel now.

Daniel didn’t like the attention and roll his sleeve back down. “It’s nothing Jieun-ah, just a few scratches. Don’t make it as if I’m going to die”

“You are going to die if you don’t get that treated” Minhyun comes and smacks Daniel on his head. The other coaches and the trip’s commissions come and dismiss the crowd.

Once the crowd subside, Daniel whines, “Is that a way to treat a patient?”

“A few smacks are needed to make your sense come back” Minhyun retorts.

Daniel scowled and look at Jieun again, “Are you crying?” he asked, “Why are you crying, it’s nothing come on” Daniel leans down to look at Jieun. “I’ll get this treated now alright? Don’t cry” he wiped the tears away from her face, “Now, where’s my smile?”

Jieun looks up at Daniel and smile

“There it is” Daniel smiles back and ruffle her hair affectionately. “Now, go back and finish your task. I’m hungry already; you don’t want to make me wait any longer, don’t you?”

Jieun stood up immediately, “I’m going to make the most delicious food you ever taste, so you need to get that treated so you can taste my food” and run leaving the scene.

After Jieun left, Daniel heaves a sigh, “Never thought a simple cut could cause this commotion”. _I think it hits the rock when I fell,_ Daniel thought

“It’s not a few cuts Mr. Smartass, I think you need a few stitches for that” Minhyun deadpanned

“Come on. It’s not that bad” Daniel said and stood up to get his wound treated. It started to sting badly, with Minhyun follow suit.

Jihoon saw the entire scene from afar. He feels so guilty. The cuts look so deep and ugly. His wound is nothing compare to that. And the whole Daniel and Jieun thing? He didn’t know how to feel about that. it lookd like they are shooting a drama. They look perfect.

“Care to explain?” Woojin asked

Jihoon looks at Woojin, he didn’t want to talk about it, “I fell, that’s it. What else? Come on, we still have works to do”

 

* * *

 

Dinner passed without any major event. It’s past midnight and everyone is fast asleep. Jihoon tossed around, he couldn’t shake the image of those girls who are going to confess out of his mind. He decided to go out and get some fresh air.

The surrounding looks much scarier now that it’s empty but regardless, it’s still calming. He walked in dazed and when he realized it, he is somewhere near the lake. From afar, he could see there’re people there. Jihoon didn’t know but he immediately squat down and crawl to their direction, hidden by bushes.

Jihoon moved close enough to see them clearly. It’s Daniel and Minji. _I’ll call and confess tonight,_ Jihoon recalls what Minji said earlier. Jihoon knows he shouldn’t be here and eavesdropping. It’s not his business. He has moved on. But why did his body refuse to cooperate? So, he just stay hidden behind the bushes and listen to them.

“Aren’t we just friend though?” He heard Daniel said

Minji looked up in surprised, “What do you mean? We obviously have the same feelings. I mean, you treat me differently right?”

“Of course I do” Daniel said and Jihoon feels something tugs in his chest. “You are our manager. But we are friend, nothing more.” Daniel told her sternly

“But-“ Minji started, “Everyone also saw it, that you treat me more than just a friend” she argues back

Daniel sighs tiredly. “I don’t think they have the right to judge how I feel about someone. I like you, you are a nice girl. But I couldn’t like you more than a friend”

“Is it because you still love Jieun-ssi?” Minji asked, she knows about Daniel’s past relationship. “You need to move on. Jieun-ssi has someone she loves already. You shouldn’t-“

Minji’s words were halted when Daniel leans in and hold her shoulder. His face is dangerously close and from where Jihoon is hiding, it looks like they are kissing, with the late night light and moon illuminating the scene as their background. It supposed to look pretty but Jihoon didn’t like the scene at all.

“Listen” Daniel said while looking at her eyes intently. She tried to avoid his eye contact but failed miserably. Her face flushed and her mind refused to function. Who in the right ind can think rationally under this condition? “I don’t love Jieun that way. She is forever going to be someone special for me and I’ll tell you one secret. I’ve moved on. There’s someone I love sincerely with everything I have, someone who hold my heart.” He moved away and put some distance between them. “But that person didn’t love me. That person has boyfriend already and I’m too late. But I won’t give up. I’ll never give up”

Minji is speechless. “I’m sorry” she said and run leaving Daniel.

Jihoon felt his heart beats frantically. He didn’t want to hope but he silently wish that Daniel is talking about him.

 

* * *

 

After Minji is out of sight, Daniel sighs. He ruffled his hair slightly.

Jihoon thought it’s his cue to leave the scene slowly.

“You can come out now” Daniel said, loud enough for him to hear

Jihoon feels his heart stops beating that instance. He ponders a little thinking maybe Daniel is not talking to him. But after a while, Daniel starts talking again, “Shouldn’t you come out and greet me after eavesdropping on me?”

Jihoon hesitated for a moment but stand up nonetheless. Daniel turns his head to his direction. “Who are you?” Daniel still couldn’t see him clearly

Jihoon takes that as a cue to come closer and that’s what he did.

“Jihoonie?” Daniel asked when Jihoon is close enough. “What are you doing here late at night?”

Jihoon didn’t know what to say but Daniel’s arms caught his attention. “Are your arms alright?”

Daniel looked at his arms and shrug, “Nah, it’s fine. You don’t answer my question though. I don’t think you come out here late at night to check on my arms, do you?”

Jihoon looked down. It’s not like he can say, _I heard the girls are going to confess to you that I couldn’t sleep thinking the probability you might find yourself a girlfriend and I walk out to find you being confessed and decided to eavesdrop,_ right? “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a short walk”

“Hm” Daniel hums, “So, how are your knees?”

“Ah, this?” Jihoon pointed at his knees, “It’s no big deal. It’s just a small cut. I haven’t thank you properly. Thank you”

Daniel nods in acknowledgement and they fall into awkward silence again

“That girl is pretty, why did you reject her?” Jihoon asked before he could stop himself. He mentally slaps himself for saying that

Daniel shifts his attention to Jihoon, “I don’t love her” he said shortly, “I love you”

That caught Jihoon off guard. “I thought you’ve moved on?” he said

“Who said that?” Daniel looked at him incredulously, “You are the one who avoid me like I’m some kind of disease”

“You stopped sending those post-its and other things” Jihoon mumbled softly. He knows he is acting like a selfish brat right now but his curiosity beat it. He wants to know.

“I thought you hate it?” Daniel said confusedly. “I heard you said that they were burdensome and you want me to stop. You said that I should stop bothering as you’ve moved on and you love Woojin now” Daniel’s voice is getting softer with each passing words.

Jihoon didn’t know what has gotten into him but instead of feeling guilty, he feels angry. “So, you back out because of that? I thought you said you want to proof it to me. So, you stopped caring for me because I said those meaningless words? I thought you are serious with me” Jihoon said, he didn’t realize it but tears had left his eyes and he is a crying mess.

“Jihoon-ah” Daniel calls out, “I-“

Jihoon saw that pitiful expression. Daniel pities him and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want Daniel see this side of him any longer. “Stop playing with me and my heart. It confused me. One time, you care for me and look out for me but suddenly you just disappeared like you never exist before. When I thought you were already moving on, you treat me so well again just now and you make me hope again.” Jihoon paused. He didn’t know what had gotten into him to blurting all those words. He knows Daniel is not at fault here but he needs to blame someone for his selfish self. “I hate you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I almost forgot that I have something important to convey  
> This story is coming to an end >,<
> 
>  
> 
> I think I'm going to write another story right after I finished this story but I don't think it'll be AU again. I suck at this  
> I know I'm not good in writing in particular but I think I'm more comfortable in writing canon compliance fic as I like to feed my delulu self
> 
> So, I hope there you will still be there with me until the end
> 
> Leave comments, tell me what you think, and have a nice day~  
> Ciaooo~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still love Daniel oppa” she blurted out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!  
> God, I don't know how long has it been  
> I have no excuse this time other than my laziness, I'm sorry
> 
> I wonder whether there are still people here?  
> Show yourself? >,<
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~

Jihoon runs away after saying all those hateful words to Daniel. If he stays any longer, he couldn’t imagine how much more he could say so he needs to leave. Jihoon had been in denial all these while. He keeps on convincing himself that he had moved on and is happy with Woojin but deep down inside he knows, he knows that his heart is still with Daniel and will always be. He knows but he didn’t want to admit it. He is scared that Daniel is just playing around with him and used him as replacement of Jieun.

But now that he sees a lot of people are targeting Daniel and Daniel being his usual laid back self and open with all those invitations agitated him. He feels insecure and he is not ready to lose Daniel again, _he didn't even own Daniel in the beginning,_ ironic. All those emotions piled up and it finally burst up right in front of the source of his agony.

Jihoon runs back to their lodging. He sat on the kitchen to calm himself down. He is both relieved and disappointed that Daniel didn’t chase after him. Daniel must be shocked at his sudden outburst. _Daniel must hate me now,_ Jihoon thought and slam his head on the table.

“Hey” Someone called him out

Jihoon bolted up and sigh in disappointment to see it wasn’t Daniel, “Oh, hey hyung”

It’s Seongwoo and Minhyun. They pull out the chair and sit across Jihoon. “You look so down” Minhyun said, “Something happened?”

Jihoon smiled weakly, “Nothing, I’m sorry”

Seongwoo stood up and sit beside Jihoon instead, “Daniel never neglects you, you know” he said

Jihoon turn to look at Seongwoo, “What are you saying hyung?”

“Seongwoo and I saw you and Daniel just now by the lake. We happened to pass by and heard your conversation. We didn’t need mean to eavesdrop but you guys are not being silent, so yeah” Minhyun said

Seongwoo holds his hand, “Listen Jihoon-ah. Daniel sincerely loves you. I know you won’t believe us as we are his friends but I can bet on everything on this. After he heard what you said to your friends about how you find his actions bothersome, he came to us and plead the whole day so that we can help you in any way”

“I don’t understand?” Jihoon said

“Remember the day we met in front the library to give you your dinner?” Minhyun asked

Jihoon nods

“It was Daniel’s idea. He knows you won’t be eating as you will be busy arranging the newly ordered books. He bought that food and pleads to give them to you without mentioning his name” Minhyun continues

Jihoon is confused now, sure that day he feels something was off but he never thought of this.

“Also, the day you forgot your umbrella?” Seongwoo said, “Daniel runs to my dorm just to ask me to give umbrella for you.”

“He knows you’ll be home late and when rain started to pour, without thinking he grabbed the umbrella and runs out of the house” Minhyun adds, “He even forgot his own jacket. That day is quite chilly isn’t it?” Minhyun chuckled

Jihoon listened wordlessly. Now that he thinks back, since that day, Minhyun and Seongwoo miraculously always present when he is having a hard time. It seems like they come well-prepared to help him. He thought it was a coincidence but so many times?

“Daniel always looks out for you. But he couldn’t do anything as you said it was bothersome and how you wished him to stop. He wants to stop but he couldn’t” Seongwoo said,

Minhyun ponders a little but decided to fuck it, “I shouldn’t be saying this as both Woojin and Daniel is my best friend but Jihoon, follow your heart. Daniel is hurting too you know. I couldn’t bear to see him hurt like that. He is not even like that when he is with Jieun in the past. Daniel cries and tells everything to me when he felt everything is too hard but with you, he keeps his smiley and bubbly self. He never complains that it’s hard to pursue you but his eyes didn’t lie. He said he is happy everyday but he is hurting so much that it hurts me to see that. I know whether Woojin and Daniel will be hurt whatever your decision will be but it will hurt them more if you pretend and fake your feelings. Do you think Woojin will be happy if you forced yourself?”

“I’m sorry” Jihoon said, “I hurt your friends. I didn’t know Daniel hyung and Woojin are hurting so much because of me. I’m not worthy”

“Don’t say that” Seongwoo said. “You worth everyone’s love. You shouldn’t look down on yourself so much. Have more confidence can you? You look pretty when you smile”

 _You should smile more you know, you look better smiling,_ those words suddenly echoes in his mind and he unconsciously smile.

“There, you look much better now” Seongwoo said

“Thank you” Jihoon mumbled, “But why both of you are out late at night?”

Seongwoo blushed

“Haha” Minhyun laughed awkwardly, “You know, we are actually together for quite a while now but we decided to keep it low”

Jihoon widened his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, only Daniel knows about this and now you too” Seongwoo said sheepishly

“Oh my god, congratulations” Jihoon said, he feels genuinely happy

“Thanks” Minhyun said, “Anyway, we didn’t ask you to believe everything we said, just consider them?”

“I will” Jihoon said, “Thank you”

“Good night Jihoonie” they bid Jihoon goodnight and left.

 

* * *

 

 

After they left and Jihoon is alone again, it gives him time to think. _If what they said were true then he is the worst. All of these won’t happen if he believed in Daniel since the beginning. He is being selfish for wanting to protect himself that he fail to see the sincerity in Daniel and using Woojin for his own greed._

He really regretted what he said to Daniel just now. He snapped and accused Daniel for something that is not even Daniel’s fault. It’s all because of his own self protection. He should apologize.

As if on cue, Daniel stepped in the house and their eyes meet.

“Hyung” Jihoon calls out and stood up to approach Daniel, “I’m sorry for earlier”

Daniel smiles immediately at the sight but Jihoon saw the sadness. Jihoon finally sees it. It’s just a brief moment but Jihoon saw it, right before Daniel smile. “It’s fine, you don’t have to feel sorry. It’s not your fault”

 _Y_ _ou don’t have to feel bad for telling the truth. I’m not one to hold on grudge, don’t worry,_ Jihoon remembers what Daniel said in the past and it awfully feels the same. “Hyung”

“I told you I’m fine, just drop it can you?” Daniel said tiredly, but he still forced a smile, “Just don’t hate me” he said, it sounds more like pleading and Jihoon feels guiltiness is eating him alive “Good night” and get in his room

“How can I hate you?” Jihoon said sadly. “I love you but I keep on hurting you and yet you’re still so kind to me” he then decides to enter his room.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s busy starting from early in the morning. Jihoon was asked to load in water to drink. Since there are not much people in the morning shifts, he works alone. His mind wanders again at what happened last night.

“It’s overloaded” someone said while turning off the tap, snapping him out of his thought.

“Sorry” Jihoon mumbled

“Oh, Jihoon-ssi?” That person happen to be Jieun.

“Jieun-ssi” Jihoon said in acknowledgement.

Jieun smiles when Jihoon recognize her. “It has been so long since the last time we talk hasn’t it?” she starts, “Ah, this is my boyfriend, Youngjae. Oppa, this is Jihoon, Daniel oppa’s friend.”

“Nice to meet you” that Youngjae guy said

“Nice to meet you too” Jihoon said

“Oppa, can you leave us a while? There’s something important I want to talk with him” Jieun said

“Sure” Youngjae leans in and peck Jieun on her forehead before leaving them alone, “See you”

After he left, Jieun turns to look at Jihoon again, “Can I be comfortable with you?”

Jihoon only nods, not sure what to say. It feels quite awkward

“Alright Jihoon, you can call me Jieun” she starts. “It’s kinda awkward isn’t it?” she chuckled nervously

 _Cute,_ Jihoon thought. “No, it’s fine. What do you want to talk about Jieun-ssi, I mean Jieun?”

“I still love Daniel oppa” she blurted out

Jihoon unconsciously clenched his jaw, “I’m afraid I don’t get what you are implying?”

“I’ve always love him since we were young. He protected me and take care of me since we were young” Jieun said, ignoring the tensed atmosphere surrounding them

 _I know,_ Jihoon mentally said, but didn’t say anything

“He is smart, athletic, handsome, mannerly, well-off, kind, everything you can ask of as a perfect boyfriend and I fall for him completely” Jieun said again, “I want to know how he feels about me so I tried to randomly date a guy in middle school to make him jealous.” Jieun chuckled at the memory, “He is indeed jealous so I broke up soon and ask Minhyun oppa to help set us up and we dated”

Jihoon didn’t want to be here. He wants to scream at her to stop and run from there this instance. But he stays silent and listens to her lovey-dovey story with his crush.

“But once we dated, I realize he didn’t love me the way I wish it for” Jieun thought sadly, “Few months into relationship, I fully aware that he sees me as a younger sister not more than that. But I’m selfish and stubborn. I thought maybe if we dated longer, the feelings will develop. How naïve, we just don’t meant to be. Can you imagine? For years in relationship, there wasn’t even once oppa initiate a kiss. It’s always me who ask or initiate them, so embarrassing.”

Jihoon tried to absorb everything at once. He didn’t know what or how to respond so he stays quiet, trying to guess where this conversation is flowing to.

“I’m so jealous of you” Jieun said sadly. 

 _What?_ Jihoon thought. Jihoon has always been jealous of Jieun. She’s pretty, likable, popular, and everything he’ll never be. Most important, she is loved by Daniel. And now she said she is jealous of him? The nobody Park Jihoon?

““There was a day when I called him as I was having some dispute with Youngjae oppa, usually he’ll come directly to me but that day he is so mean.” Jieun paused, “He said I shouldn’t rely on him and solve it myself. He never did that before. Worst, he didn’t wait for my answer and end the calls immediately. You don’t know how betrayed I felt that day. But then, I called and know from Minhyun oppa that he was with you that night? I think I can put one on one together”

Jihoon looked down, he remembers that night.

“Ever since oppa met you back in his Senior High, all he talks about is you. He talks about how cute you are, how you look like, and how he wants to hug you right there and then when he saw you almost cry. There’s not a day he didn’t talk about your meeting and how he wants to meet you again. How he regrets not asking for your contact numbers and so on. He was worried whether you’ll ignore his words and didn’t come to this University, and so on” Jieun chuckled

“You know why oppa is late for a year to enrol?” Jieun asked him again

“Because you refuse to have long-distance relationship?” Jihoon asked

Jieun shook her head, “No, even though the chance is slim that you might enrol here, I don’t want to risk him meeting you without me. I am that selfish.” Jieun confessed, “Remember the first time we met? I sensed and recognized you immediately from afar, so I purposely kissed him in front of you to show my possession of oppa, I’m sorry. That time I can see how you love him already and I was scared that oppa will choose you over me. I truly regret that I’m sorry”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Jihoon dares himself to ask, “Are you asking me to stay away from him?”

Jieun burst out laughing at that. After a while she stopped, “Sorry” she said in between he laughs, “It’s just hilarious. Sure, I’m bitter that he didn’t love me and the fact that I still love him even now. But I don’t want to date that heartless being. I’ll make him regret for neglecting me.” She said jokingly.

She looked at Jihoon and when Jihoon didn’t react to her joke, “Sorry. What I mean is I’m frustrated at how you guys play push and pull when in fact you guys are head over heels for each other. I’m saying this to ensure you that Niel oppa loves you so much and I see you do too. But oppa being oppa, he is so clueless” Jieun shakes her head

“He just sees me as your replacement” Jihoon mumbled

Jieun catches that, “Are you kidding me? He obviously didn’t see that way. I don’t know how to convince you except the fact that he didn’t love me that way. If the fact that he didn’t kiss me and keep talking about you for years couldn’t convince you then I give up”

Jieun stood up, “Think properly, follow your heart, don’t regret it later” she said, “Let’s be friend even after this. Oppa is right, you are a nice kid” and left him with his own thinking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pay attention, next chapter is going to be the final chapter  
> YEAY!!!!
> 
> Let's hope for the best <3
> 
> Leave comments and I love you~~~  
> CU~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are perfect in any way and I would more than love to be your boyfriend” Jihoon then jumps to crash (hug) himself down at Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right!!!  
> Happy ending  
> Another completed fic from me <3
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading~

For the rest of the day, Jihoon’s mind is occupied with Daniel. He finally knows that Daniel had never broken up his promise. Jihoon thought Daniel had given up when he stopped sending those post-its, turns out it’s all Jihoon’s fault for saying those mean things. But despite that, Daniel still cares for him in his own way (read: using Minhyun and Seongwoo). Jihoon thought Daniel is using him as Jieun’d replacement but Jieun had come and clarify everything. Despite him being disrespect and keep hurting the older’s feeling, the older keeps on caring for him and keep up with his selfishness.

Jihoon is tired of denying his feelings by trying to find and blame the entire fault to Daniel, where it turns out that he himself is the one who is to blame. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he loves Daniel. He used his own insecurities as an excuse but everything has been proven and he really wants to believe that Daniel really loves him like how he loves Daniel.

Throughout the rest of the MT, Jihoon comes across girls mourning over the fact that Daniel, Minhyun, and Seongwoo had rejected all love confessions thrown at them. That case strengthened the fact and increase Jihoon’s trust on Daniel.

 _“He said he loves someone else already but when I asked whether she is either Jieun or Minji, he said no”_ one of them said

 _“Minhyun oppa said we should just stay as friend”_ he heard another one

 _“Seongwoo oppa didn’t even come to the promised place”_ another girl cried out

 _“I thought I’m going to have chance with Daniel oppa since Minji was rejected but he rejected everyone with the exact same answer”_ Another girl sobs

 _“I wonder who is that someone, she is so lucky I swear”_ another one

 _“Are they dating yet? I didn’t know any girl closer to Daniel oppa other than that Minji girl”_ a girl wonder

So many talks about the three of them and Jihoon couldn’t help but have his ego boosted with the fact that there’s a high chance Daniel is talking about him and he knows the fact that Minhyun and Seongwoo are dating.

Jihoon tossed around. This is their last night here and they’ll head back tomorrow. Now Jihoon believed that Daniel sincerely loves him and he admits that he loves Daniel, so what? Daniel hasn’t talk to him since that night but he helps Jihoon wordlessly whenever Jihoon need help. Every time Jihoon thanked him, he only smile slightly, muttering _don’t mind_ and left. Jihoon couldn’t have proper conversation with him as their schedules were jam-packed

Jihoon knows the first thing he should do is settle things up with Woojin. Woojin doesn’t deserve this treatment, he deserved better. But Jihoon didn’t know how to approach the topic. He looked over at Woojin sleeping beside him. He is really thankful for what Woojin had done for him and scold at himself that he couldn’t fall for Woojin.

He knows he is going to hurt Woojin but it’s better for Woojin to know the truth right? He hoped Woojin can still be his best friend though.

 _I should do this soon,_ Jihoon thought and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

2 days after the MT and Jihoon still couldn’t find a way to approach Woojin. However, he had dropped hints here and there. He started to reject Woojin’s affections, like hugs and kisses. He hoped Woojin gets the idea and confront him but to his dismay, he didn’t.

Jihoon wants to settle everything up before he could face with Daniel and come clean with him. He feels like he has the responsibility to do so. He missed Daniel so much now that he finally accepts his own feelings. The urge to see Daniel is so big that he scared himself.

Jihoon is sitting on his bed, playing with his phone.

“Jihoon-ah, do you still keep last semester’s English book? I want to use it as reference for my essay” Woojin calls out from his study table

“It’s in the lower drawer” Jihoon said, not prying his eyes away from his phone

After a few moments Jihoon jumps up, “Wait, I’ll take it myself”

Too late. Woojin sat on the floor with a small box, wide open, in his hands, back-facing him.

Jihoon strides up and takes the box away from Woojin. He closed the box and hides it behind his back

“Is that what I think it is?” Woojin stood up facing Jihoon

Jihoon stays silent

“I asked IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?” Woojin said louder

“It is” Jihoon said

Woojin massaged his temple and sat on his bed. “I thought you said you threw them all already?”

“I didn’t” Jihoon said simply, “I couldn’t do that”

“Why did you lie?” Woojin’s voice sounds so calm as if they are talking about the weather

_Silence_

“WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME WHEN IN FACT, YOU KEEP ALL THE POST-ITS GIVEN BY HIM?!?!?!” Woojin screams at him. This is the first time Woojin raised his voice at him and it scared Jihoon

“I’m sorry!” Jihoon said, “I love Daniel hyung. I couldn’t deny it anymore, that’s how I feel. I know I’m being selfish and a jerk for using you but I sincerely want to try it with you. It just didn’t work out, I bet you feel it too. I’m desperate for Daniel hyung to love me back that I used all these notes to imagine. Call me delusional but I couldn’t help it, this is the only way so that I can pretend as if he is my boyfriend as I know he won’t like someone like me.”

Jihoon is breathless after pouring out the emotion that he himself didn’t even know he kept. Instead of feeling guilty, he feels awfully relieved that finally he comes clean with Woojin.

Jihoon expect all sort of curses or backlashes thrown at him but instead, Woojin smiles at him. “It took you long enough”

Jihoon looks up, eyes wide as if it would pop out of its socket. “What?”

“Just like you said, I knew it all along that you love Daniel hyung and it never fades away. You don’t have to be sorry. If anything, I should be sorry. I knew it but I used your state of confusion, your insecurities and doubts for Daniel hyung for my own convenience that you end up being with me.” Woojin said

Jihoon is speechless. He couldn’t process what’s happening at the moment. Isn’t Woojin supposed to get angry at him for using him? Why is he saying sorry?

“Something must have happened in the MT. I waited for you to break up with me these 2 days but you never come. I didn’t expect we have to break up this way though” Woojin shook his head

Woojin looked at Jihoon’s wary and confuse eyes and chuckled. “Let’s break up Jihoon-ah. We should have done this earlier. Thank you for being my boyfriend even though it’s such a short time. That was the happiest moment in my life”

Jihoon felt tears streaming down his face. He feels guilty but he couldn’t deny the fact that he did want this break up to happen. He feels guilty though, but mostly relieved that he finally end this. He is the worst, Woojin deserved better.

“Don’t blame yourself, no one is at fault here. You think you were using me? Well. I think I was using you, so we are equal?” Woojin tried to cheer him up

 _Yup, he sure is the worst. Despite hurting Woojin, it’s Woojin who cheer him up again._ Jihoon cries harder.

Woojin moved forwards and pulls Jihoon towards his embrace and muttered _thank you_ to Jihoon’s ear while rubbing his back soothingly. Jihoon hugs him back and muttering _I’m sorry_ and _thank you_ over and over

“Wow, this is the first time you return my hug” Woojin tried to lighten up the mood, “I think I really should just stay as your best friend when being your best friend I could receive a hug where as a boyfriend I couldn’t” he chuckled

Jihoon breaks the hug and look at Woojin, “I’m so sorry. How are you?”

“I would be lying if I say I’m fine” Woojin said, “So, I’ll just say I’ll be fine. It takes time but I am going to be fine” Woojin assures him again

“Friend?” Jihoon asked

“Best friend” Woojin replied

Jihoon smiles, with tears still evident on his face, “Best friend it is”

They shook hands and end everything in good terms.

 

* * *

 

After that night, Jihoon feels like his heart is getting lighter. It feels like a huge amount of weights had been lifted up off his chest. Despite not being able to see Daniel yet, which he missed so much, he feels weirdly happy.

Today is the day where he needs to re-check and re-organize all the books in the library. So, all the students who were in charge in the shifts gather and work together. They were divided into several sections to make it quick.

Jihoon had too organized the last 5 rows of book shelves. It’s quite a handy but since Jihoon likes books, he didn’t feel burdened at all. He hums while arranging the books when he felt a movement behind him.

 _Weird,_ this area supposed to be empty as he is the only one who is in charge here. He turns around and saw a too familiar brunette hair peeking from the gap of the books. Jihoon smiles to himself, knowing perfectly who the owner of the hair is.

“You don’t have to hide yourself anymore” Jihoon said, loud enough for him to hear

When Jihoon didn’t receive any response, he continues again. He makes sure the guy is still there, “I’m sorry for snapping up at you that night. I’m sorry for saying something I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for doubting you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for accusing you. I’m sorry for everything”

Jihoon paused for a moment to see any hint of reaction but instead the guy is turning his back and lean against the shelves now. Jihoon takes that as his cue to continue, “That’s because I’m being selfish, I tried to protect myself from further heartbreak. I thought I don’t have a chance with you. That’s why I used my insecurities to blame everything on you. I thought you will get tired of me but instead you didn’t even bothered and continue to care for me. I’m tired of pretending, I’m tired of denying the fact that I’ve always loved you” Jihoon said, closing his eyes and pouring all the pent up emotions in him to Daniel.

Jihoon felt a presence in front of him, he slowly opens his eyes, but he was pulled into his embrace, Daniel’s embrace. Jihoon unconsciously let a tear roll out his eyes. He feels warm, he feels safe, he feels everything is going to be fine.

“I’m sorry” Daniel said, “for making you feel insecure. You shouldn’t feel sorry at all. I don’t mind you hurt me, I don’t mind you accused me, I don’t mind you snapped at me, nothing matters as long as you don’t doubt my love for you”

Jihoon looks up and try to pry away from Daniel to deny his statement but Daniel tightened his hold on Jihoon, “I will never get tired of you no matter what you do. I’ll continue to take care of you. I love you” Daniel said looking down at Jihoon

Jihoon knows he must look so ugly right now, he is a crying mess in front of Daniel but at that moment he couldn’t care less. Daniel wiped the tears on his face. “I love you, don’t doubt me again can you?”

Jihoon nods again Daniel’s hands.

Daniel leans in lower and their faces are now inches apart that they could feel each other’s breath. Jihoon instinctively close his eyes. Daniel saw that and inched closer. When their lips were about to touch, Daniel’s phone _beeps,_ indicating he just received a message.

Daniel pulls away and looks at his phone and Jihoon scowled in disappointment.

“Who was that?” Jihoon asked, he couldn’t keep his annoyance in his tone

Daniel chuckled, “Nothing, where were we?”

Jihoon huffs in annoyance and wanted to leave but Daniel grabs in and put him back in place, trapped between Daniel and the shelves behind him, he leans in again, “Can I?”

“You didn’t have to as-“ Jihoon couldn’t finish his words and Daniel’s lips is pressed against his.

Jihoon felt butterflies bursting in his stomach, he feels so right, he wants more, this is how he imagines a kiss should feel.

Daniel moves slowly against his lips, slowly tasting every inch of his lips before licking his bottom lips, asking for entrance. Jihoon didn’t think twice and open his mouth a little to let Daniel in. His hands raised and grabs Daniel’s shirt in front of his chest and tug them a little to deepen the kiss.

Daniel roamed over Jihoon’s mouth, savouring everything he could reach. He takes his time and memorizing the magical feelings of Jihoon’s lips against his. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind and he abruptly breaks the kiss, earning a whine from Jihoon.

“Have you been doing this with Woojin?” Daniel asked

Jihoon caught off guard at the unexpected question, “What a way to ruin the mood”

“Have you?” Daniel asked again

“I do, we were dating for god sake. You did it too with Jieun” Jihoon said as a matter of fact

“How many times?” Daniel asked again, unbothered

“Is it important?” Jihoon is annoyed now. He wants to kiss Daniel again, not arguing over this thing

“It is” Daniel sternly said

“Do you really think I count how many times we did it?” Jihoon asked in disbelieve

Daniel scratched his nape, “You’re right. How far?”

Jihoon widened his eyes. Is Daniel seriously asking him this now? “Not that much, only a simple peck”

“Are you-“ Daniel wants to ask again but Jihoon had had enough. He slips his arms on Daniel’s nape and pulls him down to crash his lips against Daniel’s. _Now that’s better,_ Jihoon thought

Daniel shut up and continues to savour Jihoon’s lips again. They kissed for a while before both of them have to break as it is harder to breath.

Jihoon’s face flushed at the sudden turn of events. His lips were swollen and his breathing short. Daniel finds that so endearing that he stole another quick peck on his lips again

“Um” Jihoon starts

Daniel looked at Jihoon expectantly, encouraging him to continue

“So, what are we?” Jihoon asked, “I mean, are we boyfriends?”

“Didn’t what we did just now say it all?” Daniel asked confusedly

Jihoon shook his head, “I don’t know”

“Alright, sorry” Daniel decides, he squad on one knee and look upward at Jihoon, never breaking eye contact to show how serious and sincere he is, “Park Jihoon, I know I’m lacking, I know I’m not perfect, but I know that I can perfectly love you with everything I have. So, will you let me take care of your heart? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Since when you are being so cheesy. And what’s with those cringey lines?” Jihoon said, “But yes Kang Daniel. You are perfect in any way and I would more than love to be your boyfriend” Jihoon then jumps to crash (hug) himself down at Daniel.

“I love you” Daniel said, while holding on Jihoon’s weight

“I love you too, from now on, you’ll only look at me” Jihoon said and leans in to kiss Daniel again.

 

 

_From: Woojinie_

_Hyung, I lost_

_Take care of Jihoon, I know you’ll do a great job_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm starting to write new canon compliant fic  
> But I wonder do you guys actually want it or not?  
> It seems like I'm excited by myself ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I'm sorry for bothering this tag with my immature works, but I couldn't help it >,<
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the support for my very first AU  
> It is very appreciated <3  
> Please leave comments >,<
> 
> Have a nice day and-  
> CU~~~

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> It's quite a short chapter but I'll post more soon
> 
> Please leave comments and suggestions so that I can improve
> 
> Thank you<3  
> CU~~~


End file.
